Luz & Escuridão
by Nelly Shirou
Summary: Versão Reeditada e Revisada! Se você ainda não leu essa é sua oportunidade!rnNovos desafios aparecem na vida de Sakura e Shoran. Porém cada um enfrenta seu próprio conflito... até aqueles que não são afetados pela magia... Cap 17 On-Line
1. Sentimentos se Transformam

_N/N:__ Versão Reeditada. Para a melhoria de toda a fic foi realizada uma revisão geral não só da maneira como estava escrita e erros de português, mas como alteração algumas cenas ou acréscimo._

_Espero que com essa melhoria venha trazer bons frutos e que cada vez mais pessoas leiam e se divirtam com essa aventura._

_A autora,_

_Nelly Shirou.___

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Prólogo**

Sakura e Shoran namoravam há mais de quatro anos. Eriol, logo após um ano dos acontecimentos da Carta Vácuo, retornou para Tomoeda. Tudo estava tranqüilo naquela pequena cidade, até aquele dia.

**Capítulo 1: Sentimentos se transformam**

Sakura estava nos braços da pessoa que mais amava no mundo, seu pequeno lobo chinês.

Shoran Li havia se tornado um rapaz muito cobiçado na China, mestre na arte das espadas, o homem mais forte da sua família, várias garotas já tentaram roubar um pouquinho da sua atenção nas suas viagens para Hong Kong, mas a única que sempre conseguia isso era Sakura Kinomoto. Garota simples, meiga, distraída (na maioria das vezes), conquistou vários rapazes da faculdade de Ed. Física e da mesma forma Shoran. Ela nunca conseguiu tirá-lo de seus pensamentos.

Amanhecia na pequena cidade de Tomoeda.

Sakura continuava a dormir, os primeiros raios de sol batiam no seu rosto, fazendo com que ela acordasse. Sem pressa abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda com sono, sem Kero para atormentá-la, quer dizer, acordá-la. Podia demorar mais uns minutinhos para levantar. Com os olhos já abertos, começou a observar os detalhes do quarto do seu amado, muito diferente do seu, sem bichinhos de pelúcia espalhados por todo lugar e livros também. Sorriu, tudo em seu devido lugar, era estranho para um jovem de dezoito anos ser organizado, mas não para Shoran. Olhou para o outro lado procurando-o, mas não o encontrou.

Sakura: - "Deve estar preparando o cafe" – (olhou para o relógio) – "09:00".

Caminhou pelo apartamento, era estranho, não havia nenhum barulho no apartamento ou cheiro denunciando a presença de Shoran.

Sakura: - "Pode ter saído".

Saiu da cozinha com um pote de iogurte de morango nas mãos, caminhou até a sala e sentou no sofá. Ligou a TV, para se distrair.

As horas se passaram e nada de Shoran ter voltado, sem nada para ser feito e ainda estando sozinha, decidiu voltar para casa, ou melhor, para o interrogatório de Kero e Toya se eles estivessem em casa.

Kero (logo que ela chegou): - 'Onde estava?'.

Sakura (passando pelo guardião):-'Na casa da Tomoyo... Eu tinha ligado ontem...' - (vasculhando a geladeira) – 'Não lembra?'.

Kero (desconfiado): - 'Muito estranho... Ela ligou perguntando pela senhorita!!!'.

Ela gelou. E agora? O que iria responder para ele?

Sakura (sem olhar para o guardião): - 'É que levantei muito cedo e saí para dar um volta!'.

Kero (não acreditou nessa história e voou em volta dela): - 'Você nunca acorda tão cedo!!!!!!'.

Sakura (fechou a porta da geladeira e sorriu nervosa): - 'Sempre acontecem milagres!!!'.

Kero (aproximou-se do pudim que ela carregava): - 'Que tal dividir esse pudim comigo...' – (com uma colher, estava pronto para pegar uma colherada) - 'Sakura?'.

Sakura (levantou o pudim, antes que Kero pudesse tirar uma lasca dele): - 'Nem pensar...' – (caminhando para seu quarto) – 'Você comeu quase todos que o papai fez ontem!'.

**# # # Alguns dias depois.**

Tomoyo (preocupada): - 'O que está acontecendo com você, Sakura?'.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro do banheiro da faculdade de Tomoeda, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

Sakura (abriu a porta, forçando um sorriso): - 'Não é nada demais, Tomoyo... Só que me senti meio enjoada com o cheiro do bolinho de arroz'.

Tomoyo (preocupada): - 'Ainda acho melhor você ir ao médico' - (sentando em um banco) – 'Sakura!!'.

Sakura (lavou seu rosto): - 'Estou ótima!'.

Tomoyo (olhando para ela): - 'Não acredito nisso... Você sabe algo sobre o desaparecimento do Shoran?'.

Sakura (escorou-se no lavatório):- 'O mais estranho é que ninguém da casa dele quer atender os meus telefonemas' – (emburrada) - 'É claro, conseguiu o que queria'.

Lágrimas escorriam no rosto dela.

Tomoyo (amparou a amiga): - 'Não fale assim... Sakura... Conhecemos muito bem o Shoran e sabemos que ele nunca faria isso com você!'.

Sakura (deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem): - 'Mas não parece!'.

E assim ficaram por um longo tempo.

**# # # Hong Kong.**

Shoran: - 'Preciso voltar para o Japão!'.

Ele estava amarrado em uma parede de um quarto escuro e frio.

Voz (fria): - 'Você enrolou muito o Clã... Shoran Li... Sabia que tinha que voltar e não o fez!!!'.

Shoran (debatendo-se contra a parede): - 'E me casar com quem vocês escolheram? Nunca!!!!!!'.

Voz: - 'Com a Mestra das Cartas então?... Você é a desonra do Clã Li... Você falhou na sua missão... Isso nunca será perdoado!!!'.

Shoran (tentou achar o dono da voz): - 'Isso não me importa!!!!!'.

Voz: - 'Como ousa falar da nossa família assim... Moleque insolente... E ainda ser encontrado naquele estado com ela, IMPERDOÁVEL!'.

As correntes que prendiam Shoran se apertaram ainda mais, fazendo com que ele gritasse.

Voz (riu): - 'Isso é pouco... Shoran... Muito pouco'.

Continuou rindo da situação e desapareceu na escuridão.

Shoran (com a cabeça baixa): - 'Eu irei voltar... Custe o que custar!'.

Dizendo estas palavras ele desmaiou.

A cada dia os castigos foram piorando, mas sua determinação o mantinha vivo, quando não era castigado, era vigiado por dez anciões, que não toleravam sua desobediência diante do Clã.

**# # # Tomoeda.**

Por insistência de Tomoyo e por continuar tendo enjôos, Sakura foi obrigada a ir ao médico.

Tomoyo (sorrindo com as mãos sobre as de Sakura): - 'Vai estar tudo bem!'.

Sakura (apertando as mãos da amiga): - 'Tomara, Tomoyo'.

A médica entrou no consultório com os resultados.

Médica (sentando na cadeira, na frente das garotas): 'Desculpem a demora... Mas tive uma imergência'.

Ela pegou um envelope, abriu-o e leu-o atentamente. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela quanto terminou a leitura.

Médica (aumentando o sorriso): - 'Srta. Kinomoto'.

Sakura sentiu um alívio, pela reação da médica, nada de grave.

Médica (levantou-se): - 'Meus parabéns...' – (estendendo a mão para parabenizá-la) – 'Está grávida de quatro semanas!'.

O chão que estava embaixo dos pés de Sakura desapareceu. Como grávida? Isso não podia ser verdade, e ainda daquele que a abandonou, depois que teve o que queria? Sentiu ódio de si mesma. Como pode deixar isto acontecer?

A médica, vendo que a notícia não foi muita bem recebida, voltou se sentar.

Tomoyo (vendo a amiga pálida): - 'O resultado pode estar errado, não é mesmo...' – (olhou para a médica) – 'Doutora?'.

Médica (apreensiva): - 'Vejo que não gostaram da notícia...' – (mostrando confiança na voz) - 'Mas não se preocupem, logo verá que essa criaturinha irá transformar sua vida'.

Sakura (desanimada): - 'Isso pode ter certeza que sim!'.

A Ser Continuado...

_N/N: __Espero __que __tenham __gostado das mudanças!_

_Como __esse __é __o __primeiro __capítulo __não __foi __colocado __Sessão __Kero __& __Spii, somente a partir do capitulo sete como foi feito anteriormente._

_Kero (com cara de bravo): - 'Mas eu queria participar!'._

_Nelly (suspirou): - 'Até parece que você não iria querer!'._

_Kero: - 'Isso mesmo!... Sem a minha presença essa fic não seria nada!'._

_Nelly (brava): - 'Deixa de ser exagerado!'._

_Para informações da fic... Fiz um blog o endereço do blog: luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br. _

_Sempre com novidades de como está indo o andamento da fic e muito mais. Finalmente eu consegui arrumar um tempo para fazer isso!_

_Blog meu e da minha filhota Carol: myfanfiction (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br. Caso eu dê uma desaparecida o motivo estará lá!_

_Acho que esse capítulo não teve muitas alterações em relação ao enredo._

_Agradeço deste já as pessoas que vem acompanhando a fic._

_A Saiyo... Amiga de longa data... Que sempre me ajudou no inicio da fic... Muito obrigada!_

_A Carol minha filhota linda que vem me ajudando muito nesses últimos tempos! Ouvindo as minhas idéias loucas, me ajudando a escrever o SKS e ainda revisando a fic... Kero e Spii... Mandaram-lhe um super beijo!_

_E as outras pessoas que vêem me ajudando ou postando aqui no vou agradecendo no decorrer da fic!_

_Revisado por: R_

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004_


	2. O Casamente Arranjado

**Luz & Escuridão**

****

**Capítulo 2: O Casamento Arranjado**

Na volta para a residência Kinomoto.

Tomoyo (não desgrudou de Sakura): - 'Posso estar ao seu lado... Se você quiser é claro!!'.

Sakura (continuava pálida): - 'Nada disso estaria acontecendo se Shoran estivesse aqui!'.

Tomoyo (olhos brilhando): - 'Agora não adianta reclamar... Tenho certeza que será um bebê lindo!!!' - (pegando sua filmadora não sei de onde) - 'Igualzinho à mãe!'.

Sakura (mostrou um ligeiro sorriso): - 'Só você para ver o lado bom Tomoyo... Obrigada!' – (abraçando-a) - 'Por você existir, amiga!!!'.

Tomoyo: - 'Sou eu que agradeço... Por ter te conhecido!... Você é uma amiga maravilhosa... E nunca mude sua maneira de ser... Por causa de ninguém!'.

Sakura (envergonhada): - 'Nem tanto, Tomoyo!'.

Tomoyo (secando as lágrimas do rosto da amiga): - 'Quando irá contar para sua família?'.

Sakura (desviando o olhar): - 'Ainda não sei!'.

Tomoyo (avisando):- 'Logo perceberão sua barriga!'.

Sakura (ainda olhando para o outro lado): - 'Isso é verdade' – (suspirou) – 'Mas tenho medo da reação deles'.

Os dias se passaram e boatos se formaram. Como a sociedade era impiedosa com as pessoas.

Algumas das pessoas que se diziam colegas de Sakura escutaram um dia a conversa dela com Tomoyo, sobre o desaparecimento de Shoran e sobre a gravidez dela. E isso, não demorou muito para cair nos ouvidos de Kari, a garota mais oferecida da faculdade, sempre que podia investia em Shoran, e este sempre se esquivava dela. Nas aulas práticas de Ed. Física, ela sempre fazia alguma coisa para se machucar próximo de Shoran para que ele a socorresse e nunca dava certo, pois sempre aparecia um homem para ajudá-la à contra-gosto.

Em pouco tempo Kari, fez a cabeça de todos contra Sakura, dizendo que ela era vadia, e que era culpa dela que a Faculdade Tomoeda havia perdido o Campeonato Nacional, pois Shoran não havia comparecido na final.

Quando caminhava entre os corredores escutava cochichos maldosos a seu respeito e olhares de censura em sua direção.

Os únicos que sempre a acompanhavam eram Tomoyo e Eriol, mesmo eles estudando em outro prédio vinham conversar com ela nos intervalos.

Como tantas outras vezes, Tomoyo encontrou Sakura trancada no banheiro chorando.

Tomoyo (batendo na porta): - 'Sei que está aí, Sakura... Se a cada insulto da vadia da Kari você ficar assim, teremos que mudar de cidade!'.

Tomoyo encostou-se à parede, com os braços cruzados.

Sakura (chorando): - 'Prefiro mudar de país... ' – (com os olhos rasos de água) – 'Melhor ainda, de continente!!!!'.

Tomoyo (advertindo): - 'Fugir dos problemas nunca foi a melhor solução!'.

Sakura: 'Eu sei disso, Tomoyo!' - (pegou um pedaço de papel e passou no rosto) - 'Kero já está sentindo a presença do bebê!'.

Tomoyo (olhos brilhando): - 'Filho da Mestra das Cartas e do descendente de Clow... É claro que seria assim!' – (entusiasmada) - 'Será maravilhoso filmá-lo' – (olhos brilhando e um enorme sorriso) – 'É tanta emoção que não posso agüentar!!!'.

Sakura abriu a porta sem graça.

Tomoyo (pegando as mãos da prima e sorrindo): - 'Sempre estarei ao seu lado, no que precisar!!'.

Sakura (abraçando-a): - 'Obrigada, Tomoyo!!!'.

Tomoyo: - 'Não precisa agradecer!'.

Alguém (bateu na porta): - 'Está tudo bem, Tomoyo?'.

Ele abriu um pouco a porta, um rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos escuros e quase na tonalidade azul, Inglês, só pode ser Eriol Hiiragisawa, com o semblante preocupado.  
Tomoyo (sorriu para ele): - 'O senhor não tem direito de bisbilhotar o banheiro feminino!'.

Envergonhado, Eriol fechou a porta.

Tomoyo: - 'Ele não é fofo vermelho?!'.

Sakura sorriu com comentário da amiga, ela era a única que conseguia deixar Eriol sem jeito.

Como não havia mais aulas no período da tarde, resolverem ir embora. Eriol acompanhou-as ainda vermelho.

Eriol: - 'Gostaria de convidá-las para tomarem um chá na minha residência!'.

Tomoyo (animada): - 'Seria um prazer... Não é mesmo, Sakura?!'.

Sakura (acompanhando a animação de Tomoyo): - 'Com certeza!'.

Ela sorriu, esquecendo um pouco de seus problemas.

**# # # Residência Hiiragisawa**

Nakuru (apertando-a de tamanha emoção): - 'Você está linda Sakura!!!!' – (procurando algo com os olhos) - 'Estou sentindo uma presença diferente aqui!'.

Sakura (virou-se para Eriol): - 'Você não contou para Nakuru, Eriol?'.

Eriol (ajeitando seus óculos): - 'Só você tem o direito de contar!'.

Nakuru (uma enorme interrogação na cabeça soltou-a e olhou para eles.): - 'O que vocês estão querendo me contar???'.

Ela estava curiosa.

Sakura (respirou fundo): - 'Estou grávida!'.

Sakura fechou os olhos, pensando que levaria um sermão.

Nakuru demorou um pouco para ter uma reação, mas quando teve, abraçou-a novamente com mais força, mostrando entusiasmo.

Nakuru (gritando): - 'Meus parabéns!...' - (apertando-a ainda mais) – 'Sakurinha!'.

Eriol (informando): - 'Desse jeito ela vai ficar sem ar, Nakuru! '.

Nakuru (soltou-a rapidamente): - 'Desculpa!!! Sakurinha... Mas não é todo dia que a Mestra das Cartas fica grávida!!!'.

Ela disse alegremente, até parecia que Nakuru era a mãe dela.

Eriol (sentando na sua poltrona): - 'Poderia trazer um chá para nós?'.

Nakuru afirmou com a cabeça e saiu saltitante pela sala.

Tomoyo (sentando): - 'Viu que tem pessoas que te amam e que você não precisa ficar triste pelo que os outros dizem?!'.

Eriol: - 'Você já contou para a sua família? '.

Sakura (balançou a cabeça negativamente): - 'Ainda não'.

Eriol: - 'O que mais me preocupa é a reação de Toya!'.

Ouvindo o nome Toya, Nakuru enroscou na poltrona dele, por sorte Eriol conseguiu pegar a xícara antes de cair sobre ele.

Sakura: - 'Ele vai querer ir atrás do Shoran e acabar com ele...' - (afirmando com a cabeça) – 'Isso sim!'.

Tomoyo, por um milagre, escapou do chá que vinha na sua direção, pois Nakuru tropeçou no tapete.

Tomoyo (com o dedo indicador no rosto): - 'E todos nós sabemos que isso é tecnicamente impossível... Shoran é ótimo em artes marciais!'.

Eriol (depois que tomou um gole de chá): - 'Tem alguma notícia dele?'.

Sakura (brava): - 'Não, eu nunca consigo conversar com alguém da família dele!'.

Eriol (analisando a situação): - 'Muito estranho'.

Sakura (revoltada): - 'Mas acho que todos nós estávamos enganados a respeito dele... Nem teve a capacidade de se despedir de mim ou de contar o porque de ter que ir embora'.

Tomoyo: - 'Deve haver uma explicação, Sakura!'.

Sakura (alterada): - ' É claro que tem Tomoyo... Ele fez tudo aquilo para conseguir o que queria!!!'.

Ela estava sentido-se usada por ele.

Tomoyo (defendendo Shoran): - 'Ele nunca faria isso!'.

Sakura (tristemente): - 'Eu gostaria de poder acreditar nisso, Tomoyo! '.

Eriol: - 'Só o tempo poderá fazer você mudar este seu pensamento... Querida Sakura... Às vezes o destino nos prega peças que nós nunca esperamos que aconteça conosco e isto nos ajuda a fortalecermos nossos corações!'.

**# # # Mais tarde... Na Residência Kinomoto.**

Toya: - 'Para quê essa reunião?... Se for para falar que o moleque... QUE GRAÇAS A DEUS NUNCA MAIS O VI... Se ele fez algo de mal pra voc' – (batendo uma mão fechada na outra) - 'Eu juro que o mato!!'.

Fujitaka (calmo): - 'Toya... Não tire conclusões precipitadas! ' – (vendo que sua filha estava muito nervosa, pois não parava de apertar a mão de Tomoyo) - 'Pode falar, minha filha!... Nós estaremos ao seu lado no que precisar... Não é mesmo Toya?'.

Toya (irritado): - 'Se o MOLEQUE tiver feito algo contra a minha mostrenga... Eu acabo com ele!!!'.

Sakura (sobre os olhares atentos): - 'Estou grávida!'

Ela apertou ainda mais a mão de Tomoyo e fechando seus olhos, esperou uma reação de Toya.

Toya (com as últimas forças de tranqüilidade): - 'Quem é o pai?' – (dizendo entre os dentes) - 'QUE NÃO SEJA O MOLEQUE!'.

Sakura (abriu os olhos novamente): - 'O Shoran!'.

Ouvindo isso Toya desmaiou e foi amparado por Yukito, que já era da família e estava ao lado dele.

Kero (tampando os olhos): - 'Então era por isso que sentia uma presença estranha?... SUA SEM VERGONHA ' – (voando sobre ela, bravo) - 'COMO PODE FAZER AQUILO COM O MOLEQUE!?!?!?!!.... E o CASAMENTO?!?!?'.

Fujitaka (calmo como sempre): - 'O que foi feito, não adianta ser discutido! ' – (Kero fechou a cara) - 'E onde está Shoran, minha filha?'.

Sakura (constrangida): - 'Não sei, papai!'.

Toya (do nada): - 'E ainda por cima fugiu!!!!!... Aquele MOLEQUE CHINÊS!' – (batendo uma mão contra a outra) - 'Eu vou acabar com a raça dele... Meu sobrinho não vai ficar sem um pai!!!'.

Yukito: - 'Ele tem um pai... Esqueceu, Toya?!'.

Kero: - 'Quando ele passar na minha frente... Vai se arrepender de ter nascido!'.

Fujitaka não ligando para a discussão, sobre qual seria a melhor maneira de torturar Li.

Fujitaka (sorrindo para tranqüilizá-la): - 'Faz quanto tempo que não o vê, filha?'.

Sakura: - 'Há seis semanas!'.

Fujitaka: - 'Pelo que conheço do Shoran, ele nunca faria isso!'.

Tomoyo (finalmente falou): - 'Eu tento colocar isso na cabeça dela, que deve ter acontecido algo de grave!'.

Sakura (quase chorando): - 'Shoran teve o que tanto desejava e foi embora... Não é o bastante para verem que ele mentiu para todos!?'.

Tomoyo (passou suas mãos sobre os cabelos dela): - 'Tente se acalmar... Com isso só ira prejudicar o bebê!'.

Fujitaka: - 'Tomoyo tem razão... Não adianta ficarmos exaltados agora... E o que podemos fazer é garantir que meu neto seja uma criança feliz... E farei de tudo para que isto aconteça'.

Ele caminhou até a filha e abraçou-a, Sakura ficou feliz por ter um pai tão compreensível como ele.

Sakura (entre lágrimas): - 'Mamãe deve estar muito orgulhosa do senhor agora!'.

Fujitaka: - 'Espero que sim minha filha'.

E realmente o espírito de Nadeshiko estava presenciando toda a conversa e Fujitaka sabia disso. Lágrimas de felicidade brotavam de seus olhos, sua pequena flor, teria um filho. Pediu aos deuses que a protegessem de todo o mal, e desapareceu logo depois.

Na conversa sobre a tortura.

Toya: - 'Então estamos combinados...' – (apertando a pata de Kero) - 'Quando o ver... A primeira coisa é fazer ele se arrepender de ter nascido... Vamos fazer com que ele passe o resto da pobre vida dele assistindo qualquer coisa nojenta que encontrarmos... Não irá agüentar!!!!!'.

Ele e Kero riram malvadamente, mas pararam quando viram que eram o centro das atenções.

Toya (voltando ao assunto principal): - 'Como havia dito, meu sobrinho não pode ficar sem um pai... Por isso, a única pessoa que confio é Yukito... Tenho certeza que será um ótimo pai!'.

Yukito (duvidoso): - 'Não acho que seja uma boa idéia!'.

Toya (confiante): - 'É claro que é Yuki... ' – (batendo nas costas dele) - 'Quem a não ser você que poderia cuidar da Sakura e do filho dela?!'.

Yukito: - 'Mas eu não sou quem ela ama!'.

Toya: - 'Você quer que a minha irmã seja discriminada pela vizinhança por ser mãe solteira? Eu não quero que isso aconteça com a mostrenga!'.

Yukito tentou protestar, mas foi interrompido por Sakura.

Sakura: - 'Por mim tudo bem' – (sorriu) - 'Yukito é a pessoa que mais confio!'.

Yukito (estranhou-a): - 'Tem certeza, Sakura?'.

Sakura confirmou e sorriu novamente.

Yukito: - 'Saiba que farei o melhor que puder para que seu filho seja feliz!'.

Sakura (sorriu serenamente): - 'Obrigada!'.

Ela sorriu, mas no fundo estava muito triste.

A Ser Continuado...

_NN: Oi... Mais um capítulo revisado._

_Kero (rindo malvadamente): - 'O moleque vai sofrer com a nossa tortura!'._

_Nelly: - 'Deixa de ser malvado Kero!'._

_Kero (com olhos em chamas): - 'Ele vai pagar por tudo que ele fez!'._

_Nelly: - 'E você vai aproveitar para descontar as vezes que ele te chamou de...' – (enumerando com o dedo) – 'Bola de pelo... Bichinho de pelúcia... Laranja voadora'._

_Kero: - 'Hei!!!' – (interrompendo-a) – 'Desse apelido eu não me lembro!'._

_Nelly: - 'Eu pensei que já tinha ouvido em algum lugar!... Mas mudando de assunto... Kero Agradece o pessoal que leu o Primeiro capítulo!'._

_Kero (com os olhos brilhando): - 'Oks!... A __Madam Spooky por ter acha a história interessante... Mas a senhoria desapareceu?... Será que agora com o Maravilhoso Kerberos pedindo você volta?... A Merry-Anne por nos adicionar em seus favoritos!... Isso me deixou muito alegre... Deu-me até vontade de comer um doce!'._

_Nelly (O.o): - 'O que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra?'._

_Kero (olhinhos brilhando ainda mais): - 'Não existe coisa mais gostosa que um doce!'._

_Nelly (desistindo de saber o porque): - 'Pessoal é isso!... Bjinhos!'._

_Revisado por: R_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004_


	3. Conhecendo a Verdade

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 3: Um Pouco de Verdades**

**# # # China.**

Shoran foi transferido para outro local, uma fortaleza muito antiga e fortemente protegida contra qualquer tipo de fuga utilizando magia.

Um senhor com aparência de seus cinqüenta e poucos anos era o novo companheiro de cela de Li.

Senhor: - 'O que fez para ser mandando para cá, rapaz?'.

Shoran observou-o, os olhos castanhos, cabelos um pouco grisalhos, físico conservado pela sua idade.

Shoran (friamente): - 'Falhei na minha missão'.

Senhor: - 'Isso também aconteceu comigo, rapaz!'.

Voltou seu olhar para a janela onde um pequeno feixe de luz passava por ela, permanecia sentado em sua cama improvisada.

Shoran apenas o observou. Será que estavam falando a mesma língua?

Senhor: 'Queriam que eu matasse minha esposa, só por que ela me dava filhas... Achei um absurdo... Como não o fiz... Mandaram-me para cá!'.

Terminou de falar com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Senhor (continuou): - 'Esses anciões... Nunca estão satisfeitos com nada... O que queriam que eu fizesse? Casasse-me com outra? Só para poder continuar a linhagem pura do Clã Li... São todos uns idiotas... Se eu conseguisse sair daqui daria o que eles mereciam!'.

Shoran sorriu com gosto dos gestos do senhor mostrando seus dotes marciais. Se ele também pudesse sair dali, faria o mesmo. Mas no momento isto era impossível, mas até quando?

Shoran: - 'Eu não consegui capturar as Cartas Clow... E ainda me apaixonei pela nova dona delas!'.

Sorriu ao lembrar do lindo sorriso que ela tinha, e como ela o fazia feliz, simplesmente por existir.

Senhor (observando-o com interesse): - 'Pelo seu rosto posso ver que a ama... E isso desrespeitou a tradição do Clã, de só poder haver casamentos entre a própria família!... E você não concordou, não é mesmo?'.

Shoran (confirmou): - 'Não... Eles nunca aceitaram que as Cartas Clow não seriam minhas, já estava planejado que seriam dela!'.

Sentando-se no chão forrado de feno.

Senhor: - 'Aqueles velhos...' – (carrancudo) - 'Tudo tem que ser do jeito deles!' – (com ar de piada) - 'Mas nunca conseguem!'.

Shoran riu, isso era verdade.

Senhor (também riu): - 'Qual o nome da jovem que roubou seu coração?'.

Shoran (com brilho nos olhos): - 'Sakura!!'.

Senhor (pensou por alguns instantes): - 'Nome de uma bela flor, em japonês...' – (pensativo) - 'Eu adoro observá-las caindo na primavera... Tentei convencer minha esposa a colocar Ying Fa na minha filha caçula' – (frustrado) - 'Mas ela teimou em colocar Fenmei, pois era o nome de uma tia que ela gostava muito, como sinto falta da minha família!'.

Levantou–se e observou como podia a lua.

Shoran estranhou o que o senhor havia acabado de dizer, se ele era do Clã, a única pessoa que ele conhecia com aquele nome era a sua irmã, seriam apenas coincidências?

Shoran: - 'Qual é o nome das suas outras filhas?'.

Senhor voltou a olhá-lo estranhando a pergunta, mas mesmo assim a respondeu.

Senhor: - 'Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanrei'.

Na mente de Shoran as peças se encaixavam, este senhor só podia ser o seu pai, ele nunca havia o conhecido, diziam que ele havia morrido em uma viagem pela China defendendo o Clã, mas o grande guerreiro que ele era, não iria morrer assim, ou iria?

Senhor vendo que Shoran estava com ar de preocupação.

Senhor (aflito): - 'Aconteceu algo de grave com elas?... Aqui nunca me dão notícias!!!'.

Shoran (pensativo): - "Agora só falta uma peça!" – (fazendo sua ultima pergunta) – 'O que estaria escrito de baixo da estátua de Dragão no templo da Residência Li?'.

Senhor estranhou aquela pergunta, onde aquele garoto estava querendo chegar? Somente seu pai, sabia o que tinha escrito lá.

Shoran: - 'Se o senhor for quem eu estiver pensando que é saberá responder essa simples pergunta'.

Senhor (desconfiado): - 'Mas... Como você sabe sobre isso?'.

Shoran (sorrindo de lado): - 'Meu avó de contou uma vez... E disse-me que isso poderia me ajudar algum dia!'.

Senhor: - 'Sr. Lang?'.

Shoran: - 'O senhor ainda me disse se sabe ou não o que está lá!'

Senhor (olhou intrigado para ele): - 'A sabedoria dos Dragões, vai muito mais além dos conhecimentos humanos, chegará o dia no qual a verdade será revelada e tudo entrará em colapso quando as dimensões se conturbarão... E haverá somente duas pessoas capazes de fazer com que tudo volte ao normal... Não importando quanto tempo isso demore a acontecer!'.

Shoran tinha razão. Aquele senhor era seu pai.

Shoran (com o sorriso mais aberto ainda): - 'Isso mesmo. Acho que o senhor não irá acreditar... Mas eu sou seu filho Shoran Li'.

Senhor olhou incrédulo, aquele garoto era seu filho. Mas como?

Shoran (tirando uma corrente do seu pescoço): - 'Vovô deu-me isso quando estava quase morrendo e disse que isso me ajudaria' – (mostrando o pingente) – 'A encontrar respostas sobre o meu passado'.

Senhor: - 'Lembro-me que ele sempre andava com isso!'.

Pegou para observá-la melhor, tinha o formato de um dragão oponente (vamos lembrar do Shen Long de DB). Lembrava-se muito bem que seu pai sempre a carregava consigo, e nunca deixou saberem da existência dele, dizia que era melhor assim, senão o mal poderia querer roubá-la.

Senhor derramou lágrimas, e abraçou seu filho com todas as forças que tinha conseguido juntar naquele momento. Queria poder recuperar todo o tempo perdido estando ali, mas isso seria impossível, mas tentaria recompensá-lo.

Um homem bateu na porta.

Voz (irônico): - 'Conhecendo seu filho, Shao??'.

Shao (irritado): - 'Como pode fazer isso com o meu filho? Seu... Desgraçado!!!'.

Voz (mostrando elogiado): - 'Sem elogios, Shao... Seu filho é igual a você, um covarde, não merece carregar o sobrenome Li'.

Shoran (com raiva): - 'Como ousa falar assim da minha família?!'.

Voz: - 'Eu falo dela como eu bem entender, seu traidor'.

Shoran (aproximando-se da porta, com ferocidade): - 'Ora seu!!!!!!!!!'.

Se pudesse sair dali, iria esganá-lo por tudo que havia feito contra sua família.

Voz: - 'Toquei na sua ferida... Você não está em condições em falar a respeito Shoran... Não foi bem isso que vi na sua cama, aquela infeliz não perde por esperar!!!!'.

Shoran (com ódio em suas palavras): - 'Não se atreva a tocar em um fio de cabelo dela!'.

Voz: - 'Estou morrendo de medo... O que poderá fazer?... Preso aqui... Não me ameace... Será pior para você!'.

Riu o mais alto que podia e depois desapareceu.

Shao (voltou a sentar em sua cama improvisada): - 'Ele tem razão, aqui você não pode fazer nada!'.

Shoran (revoltado): - 'Maldita hora que fui escolhido pra ir ao Japão, capturar as Cartas Clow!'.

Shao (consolando-o): - 'Isso não é sua culpa!'.

Shoran (entre lágrimas): - 'É claro que é, nada disso estaria acontecendo se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por ela... Droga!!!!!!!!!!!!'.

Caindo de joelhos sobre o chão, queria estar protegendo Sakura daquele crápula.

Shao: - 'Não se preocupe, no final tudo vai dar certo!'.

Shoran: - 'Ela sempre diz isso!'.

Olhou para a pequena janela. Agora a única ligação que tinham era o mesmo céu.

**# # # Tomoeda. Alguns dias depois.**

Tomoyo (arrumando a amiga): - 'Sakura, você está linda!!!'.

Ela estava com os olhos brilhando e pegou sua filmadora, não poderia deixar de filmar essa data tão importante na vida de sua amiga.

Sakura como não poderia faltar, ficou sem graça. Ela vestia um lindo quimono rosa, sua cor preferida, com várias pétalas de cerejeira o enfeitando, feito especialmente por Tomoyo, que, mesmo não concordando com a idéia do casamento, fez questão de poder fazer o quimono.

Tomoyo (inconsolável): - 'Pena... Que você não vai se casar com Shoran!!'.

Sakura (deixou uma lágrima cair): - 'Eu também queria que fosse com ele'.

Pensou alto.

Tomoyo (olhos brilhando ainda mais): - 'Se você quiser a gente pode fugir... O que acha?... E esse filme se chamaria "A Fuga de Sakura a Procura de seu Amado" Até parece nome de Filme de Hollywood!!'.

Sakura percebeu que havia falado demais.

Sakura: - 'Quem pode me garantir que ele já não está com outra em Hong Kong?... Não quero me iludir novamente... Será melhor assim!'.

Os olhos de Tomoyo perderam o brilho, sabia que ela estava fazendo um sacrifício e era pelo seu bebê.

Tomoyo: - 'Queria poder filmá-la ao lado de Shoran, entrando na cerimônia... Seria tão lindo'.

Sakura: - 'Mas nem tudo que a gente sonha acontece como a gente quer!'.

Tomoyo: - 'A gente se esforça para que isso aconteça!'.

Atrapalhando a conversa delas, Kero entrou no quarto e analisou sua mestra.

Kero: - 'Nossa, Sakura, você ficou decente nessa roupa, bom trabalho, Tomoyo!!!'.

Sakura (com uma enorme veia na testa): - 'KERO!!'.

Tomoyo (sorridente): 'Muito obrigada, Kero!'.

Kero (não ligando para a gritaria de Sakura): - 'Não há de quê, Tomoyo... Você fez algum doce pra mim???... Fez, Tomoyo???'.

Seus olhos brilharam, ao dizer a palavra doce.

Tomoyo: - 'Hihihihi... Eu fiz, Kero!'.

Sakura suspirou por deixarem-na falando sozinha.

Fujitaka também entrou no quarto.

Fujitaka: - 'Você está pronta, minha filha?'.

Sakura (triste): - 'Sim, papai!'.

Parou em frente do espelho e se olhou pela última vez.

Fujitaka parou na frente de Sakura, pegou o rosto dela.

Fujitaka: - 'Filha... Você sabe muito bem que não precisa se casar com Yukito!!'.

Sakura: - 'Eu sei papai...' – (mostrando um lindo sorriso) - 'Então, vamos?'.

Estendeu seu braço para ele.

Fujitaka (segurando o braço dela): - 'Desejo que seja muito feliz, minha filha!'.

Sakura (serenamente): - 'Eu também'.

A cerimônia no Templo Tsukimine foi muito bonita, flores de cerejeira por todos os lados, tudo muito simples (por questão da Sakura). Estavam apenas as pessoas mais próximas. Sonomi ficou a cerimônia inteira brava com Yukito, por ele estar "roubando" a Sakura do Shoran, e Tomoyo achava graça disso. Vovô Masaki assistiu de longe, ainda tinha medo de dizer a verdade a Sakura e Toya.

Após a cerimônia, todos foram para a casa de Tomoyo, foram recepcionados por uma bela festa. Tomoyo estava orgulhosa por ter planejado tudo aquilo sozinha, está certo que teve uma pequena ajuda de Eriol.

Nakuru conversava alegremente com Toya.

Nakuru: - 'Quando você vai parar de ser tão superprotetor com a Sakurinha?'.

Toya: - 'No dia que ela se mostrar merecedora disso...' – (contando com os dedos) - 'Primeiro ela namora aquele... Aquele' – (não conseguiu dizer) - 'Você sabe quem... E depois aparece grávida... E o infeliz... Sumiu... Devia ter mandado ele para Marte sem direito à volta!'.

Ela não agüentou e riu da resposta dele. Ele ficou contrariado.

Nakuru: - 'Mas agora ela tem o Yukito... E tenho certeza que ele irá fazê-la feliz!'.

Algo mexeu freneticamente na bolsa dela. Nakuru se assustou e no mesmo instante lembrou que Spii estava dentro da bolsa, ele devia ter ficado sem ar.

Nakuru: - 'Preciso ir... Tem alguém que eu preciso libertar!'.

Ela saiu correndo, deixando Toya sem entender nada.

A Ser Continuado...

_N/N: Oi... Outro capítulo revisado... E gostaram?_

_Spii: - 'Finalmente me deram uma chance de falar aqui!'._

_Nelly: - 'Não exagera Spii... Eu gosto muito de você sabia?'._

_Spii (não acreditando): - 'Duvido muito... O Kero não tem mais participação que eu aqui!'._

_Nelly (tentando consertar o problema): - 'Que tal você fazer a próxima nota comigo?'._

_Spii: - 'Aceito o convite!'._

_Nelly (feliz): - 'Que bom... Será que alguém notou a diferença desse capítulo?'._

_Spii: - 'Quem já havia lido eu acho que sim... Mas quem leu pela primeira vez não... E posso garantir que desta vez está bem melhor!'._

_Nelly: - 'Assim parece que tudo estava muito ruim de se ler!'._

_Spii (O.o): - 'Era você que vivia dizendo isso!'_

_Nelly: - 'Eu sei mais... Não era para você concordar!'._

_Spii (balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro): - 'Quem vai entender as mulheres!... Vamos aos agradecimentos... A Madam Spooky que bom que você gostou dos métodos de tortura, mas eles mudaram e fico muito mais engraçado. Patty por ter achado engraçado' – (fez cara feia) – 'O Kero. Ninguém se lembra de mim! Lan Ayath (nova por aqui) Teremos muitos mais casais. Isso eu prometo! A Andreia que começou a ler Hoje!... Com a gente esta magoada... nós acabanos acreditando eu tudo que não queremos ver'._

_Nelly: - 'Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic... Mesmo não mandando uma review... Acho que é só... Bjinhos!'._

_Revisado por: R_

_Nelly Shirou._

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004_


	4. Uma Nova Vida

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 4: Uma nova vida**

Um ano se passou. Sakura havia se mudado para a casa de Yukito, no mesmo dia da cerimônia do seu casamento e este havia se tornado um casamento de fachada, tudo tinha sido resolvido na noite de núpcias.

**# # # Flashback # # #**

Estacionaram o carro, em frente à casa de Yukito. Sakura estava nervosa, não havia conversado muito com Yukito, nos últimos dias, sabia muito bem o que deveria acontecer na noite de núpcias.

Yukito sentia-se culpado, por ter aceitado a idéia louca de Toya de se casar com ela, sabia que ela ainda amava Shoran, e respeitava isso nela.

Entraram na casa, em silêncio, nenhum deles queria ser o primeiro a falar. Quando finalmente decidiram, eles falaram juntos.

Yukito: - 'Pode falar primeiro!'.

Sakura (envergonhada): - 'Tudo bem... Melhor a gente se sentar!'.

Yukito concordou, foram até a cozinha.

Sakura: - 'Bem... Por onde eu começo...' – (Procurando as palavras certas) – 'Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, não quero te magoar de jeito nenhum Yukito, mas você sabe muito bem que eu ainda sinto algo por Shoran... E não queria enganá-lo dizendo o contrário'.

Yukito (interrompendo-a): - 'Compreendo... Eu não quero que se sinta forçada a ter um relacionamento de verdade comigo só porque casamos... E nunca pensei que isto poderia realmente acontecer... Respeito-te como sendo minha amiga e como minha mestra'.

Sakura: - 'Sinto me aliviada, em ouvir isso... Espero que com o tempo eu possa esquecê-lo!... Será difícil... Cada nascer de um novo dia, será uma vitória... E espero que você esteja ao meu lado nisso'.

Yukito (sorriu): - 'Eu estarei!'.

Sakura retribui o sorriso.

Sakura: - 'E aonde eu irei dormir?' – (bocejando) - 'Estou com um soninho!'.

Yukito: - 'Eu também estou...' – (levantando-se) – 'Depois de subir as escadas no primeiro quarto' – (abrindo a geladeira) – 'Mas antes eu vou comer algo coisa'.

Sakura (concluiu): - 'Certas coisas nunca mudam!'.

**# # # Fim # # #**

Kero também havia se mudado para lá.

Sakura: - 'Hei, Kero, deixa de ser guloso!!!'.

Kero estava atacando a cobertura do bolo de chocolate branco, que gentilmente Tomoyo havia feito para ela.

Kero (voando em torno do bolo): - 'Mas... Parece tão gostoso... Hei... Larga o meu rabo!!!'.

Um garotinho estava no colo dela, agarrou o rabo do guardião.

Kero: - 'Hei Sakura, faz ele me soltar!!!'.

Ele estava desesperado, pois o seu rabo (pompom), já tinha as marcas da última vez que ele havia mordido.

Sakura tirou-o lentamente, para que o garotinho não reclamasse.

Sakura (sorrindo): - 'Prontinho Kero!!'.

Kero (aliviado): - 'Essa foi por pouco!'.

Avaliando seu estimando rabo/pompom.

Sakura colocou seu filho, no berço e invocou seu báculo.

Sakura: - 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela... Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós... E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão... Liberte-seeeeeee!!!!' – (libertou Espelho) – 'Oi Espelho... Poderia cuidar do Shao e do bolo para mim?'.

Kero fez cara feia para Sakura.

Espelho (na forma da sua mestra, sorridente): - 'É claro mestra!'

Sakura: - 'Que bom!!!...' – (fazendo uma ameaça) - 'Kero se este bolo não estiver inteiro, até o jantar...' – (correndo que nem uma louca) – 'Aiaiai tô atrasada!!!!'

Kero (inconformado): - 'Tem certas coisas que nunca mudam!!!!'.

Espelho (vendo sua mestra desaparecer no final da rua): - 'Tchauzinho!!'.

Certas coisas haviam mudado na vida da Mestra das Cartas. Ela não era mais uma menininha, tinha dezenove anos, não ligava mais para os xingamentos de Kira, pois sabia muito bem como se defender de pessoas como ela, e também todos haviam descoberto o tipo de pessoa que ela era. A última vitima foi uma garota do quarto ano de Ed. Física, o namorado dela era da equipe de basquete, e quando Kira foi se aproximar dele, levou uma bolada em seu nariz e agora ele ficou meio torto, sendo motivo de risos em todo a faculdade.

Sakura riu ao se lembrar do nariz torto de Kira, agora a única solução era fazer plástica, porém ela, não era rica como costumava dizer.

Aprendeu a não confiar muito rápido em ninguém, por recomendação de Tomoyo e Eriol.

Ela estava indo se encontrar com Tomoyo, em uma agência de modelos. Tomoyo havia insistido tanto, que ela não teve como dizer não. Há poucos meses, ela e Toya haviam ganhado ações na empresa da mãe de Tomoyo a Amamiya Corporation, ela não havia entendido muito bem o porque disso, mas como Sonomi insistiu tanto quanto a Tomoyo, eles aceitaram, agora Yukito cuidava da parte dela, pois ela nunca foi boa em cálculos.

Depois de correr muito, Sakura chegou na agência Kodawa, super cansada.

Sakura (recuperando o fôlego): - 'Des... cul... pa... a demo...ra... Tomo...yo!!'.

Tomoyo (sorriu): - 'Não se preocupe! ' – (Animada) – 'Como vai o meu afilhado?'.

Sakura (radiante): - 'Uma gracinha!!... Quase que o Kero foi mordido novamente!'.

Elas riram.

Sakura: - 'Vai a minha casa hoje, não é mesmo Tommy?'.

Tomoyo: - 'Nunca que ia me esquecer disso!!!!'.

Uma senhora apareceu no saguão, atrapalhando a conversa delas.

Senhora: - 'Com licença... Mas Srta Daidouji e a Srta... ' – (passando com os olhos em sua pasta) - 'Kinomoto' – (olhou para Sakura) - 'Poderiam me acompanhar?'.

Elas confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça. Acompanham à senhora até uma sala, onde estava uma garota aparentando a mesma idade que elas esperando-as.

Garota: - 'Tomoyo, que bom que você veio...' – (cumprimentando-a) - 'Trouxe a sua prima?'.

Lançou um olhar hostil para Sakura, mas logo voltou ao normal, aparentando ser uma garota meiga.

Tomoyo: 'Esta é Chiemi Kouno!'.

Ela virou para Sakura e percebeu que ela havia ficado apreensiva.

Tomoyo: (continua a apresentação): - 'E está é minha prima Sakura Kinomoto!'.

Chiemi analisou Sakura da cabeça aos pés.

Chiemi (alterada em pensamentos): - "Até que fim trouxe essa vadia!!!!!..." – (alterada) - "E ainda por cima se diz dona das Cartas Clow, ela merece sofrer por toda a humilhação que me fez passar!!!!" – (fingiu que estava feliz por conhecer Sakura) - 'Muito prazer...' – (cumprimentando-a ao modo oriental) – 'Sakura!'.

Sakura: - 'Igualmente!'.

Ela também a cumprimentou, mas ainda tinha a impressão que havia alguma coisa errada com Chiemi.

Tomoyo (tentando tirar aquele ar pesado): - 'Podemos começar????'.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras a sua frente.

Chiemi (forçando um sorriso): - 'É claro!' – (também sentou) – 'Você tem alguma experiência Sakura?'.

Sakura (olhou para Tomoyo, depois voltou a olhar Chiemi): - 'Nenhuma... Mas estou disposta a apreender!'.

Tomoyo: - 'Sakura... É muito fotogênica... Vocês poderão ver nas fotos que eu mandei...' – (olhos brilhando) – 'É muito fofa!... E tenho certeza que ela dará muito bem aqui!'.

Chiemi (desinteressada): - 'Isso vai ser perca de tempo!'.

Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolharam assustadas.

Tomoyo: - 'O que você disse Chiemi?'.

Chiemi vendo que pensou alto demais.

Chiemi (sorriso amarelo): - 'Isso eu tenho certeza!'.

Algum tempo depois.

Chiemi (ao telefone): - 'Gostaria de falar com o mestre... É claro que sou eu seu IDIOTA!!!'.

Voz (friamente): 'Espero que tenha novidades, Chiemi... E não com as mesmas desculpas de sempre!'.

Chiemi (envergonhada): - 'Acabei que conhecê-la mestre!!!'.

Voz: - 'Isso é muito bom' – (com voz mais amena) – 'Ganhe a confiança dela e descubra o ponto fraco dela. Não terá nenhum problema eu presumo????'.

Chiemi: - 'Nenhum mestre, ela é uma tonta, apenas tenho que tomar cuidado com a amiga dela!'.

Voz (áspero): - 'Se ela lhe atrapalhar, não hesite em eliminá-la!'.

Chiemi: - 'Certamente!'.

Voz: - 'Tenho que desligar. Parece que o meu convidado' – (ouviu-se xingos ao longe) – 'Está dando um pouco de trabalho!'.

Chiemi (colocou o fone no gancho e maneira brusca): - "Em pensar que estaria casada com aquele traidor!!!".

Voltando para as amigas.

Sakura (arrepiada): - 'Aquela garota me dá MEDO!!!... Uiuiui!'.

Passou suas mãos sobre seus braços.

Tomoyo (pensativa): - 'Não sei o que aconteceu com ela hoje... Ela sempre foi tão meiga'.

Sakura: - 'Mas aqueles olhos'.

Lembrou-se dos olhos de Chiemi parecia que ela já tinha os visto em outra pessoa.

Sakura (parando em frente a Tomoyo): - 'Tomoyo... Eu queria que você me prometesse que nunca vai dizer pra ninguém que eu tenho um filho, você me promete isso Tomoyo?'.

Tomoyo (estranhou, porém concordou): - 'Tudo bem Sakura, mas seria maravilho ver o Shao nos outdoor por todo o Japão...' – (animada e com brilho nos olhos) – 'Ele é muito kawai!!!'.

Sakura (suspirou aliviada): - 'Se alguém do Clã Li, ver a foto do Shao, irão reconhecê-lo, isso eu não quero que aconteça!'.

Tomoyo (tentando colocar na cabeça dura da amiga): - 'O Shoran, tem todo o direito de saber que tem um filho, Sakura!'.

Sakura (viu um casal de namorados): - 'Ele perdeu esse direito, quando me usou!'.

Começou a andar rapidamente chorando, deixando Tomoyo sozinha.

Tomoyo (desanimada):- "Ela esqueceu... Que vou jantar na casa dela!!!".

Ela seguiu Sakura, porém o seu salto não estava a ajudando em nada.

Sakura continuou a correr até chegar na sua casa, deixando Tomoyo preocupada, pois quase havia sido atropelada várias vezes. Espelho assustou-se vendo a desse jeito, e ainda trancando-se em seu quarto e ficando por lá por toda à noite.

Tomoyo ficou cuidando de Shao, enquanto Sakura não saia do quarto. Ela adorava seu afilhado. Espelho voltou a ser carta.

Após algumas horas.

Kero (com os braços cruzados): - 'Não agüento mais vê-la assim... Se eu pudesse trazia o moleque de volta!'.

Tomoyo (colocando Shao para dormir): - 'Ela não pode continuar assim!'.

Decidiu entrar no quarto dela nem que fosse a força.

Kero transformou-se em Kerberos e com apenas uma pata conseguiu derrubar a porta, porém constatam que Sakura não estava mais lá.

Tomoyo (preocupada): - 'Onde será que ela foi?'.

Kero (depois de voltar a sua forma falsa): - 'Ela conseguiu desaparecer com a áurea dela... Para não percebêssemos que ela tinha saído!... E a magia dela, mesmo não praticando evolui muito para poder fazer isso!'.

Tomoyo: - 'Será que Eriol poderia localizá-la?'.

Kero: - 'Talvez... Mas'.

Tomoyo olhou-o interrogativamente.

Kero: - 'Duvido que ele consiga encontrá-la!'.

Tomoyo: - 'Então o jeito é esperar...' – (alarmada) – 'Mas e se ela foi seqüestrada?... Ou ela soube que alguma coisa e saiu sem nos avisar?'.

Kero balançava a cabeça, não acreditando na imaginação fértil dela.

Sakura permaneceu por um longo tempo sentada na antiga árvore do templo Tsukimine, pensando em que rumo a sua vida havia seguido. O único som que se podia ouvir era os dos pequenos pássaros cantando. Pegou duas Cartas e ficou a observá-las fixamente Esperança (The Hope) e Retorno (The Return). Pensou em usar Retorno para reviver os dias mais felizes da sua vida, mas olhou para Esperança e esta começou a brilhar intensamente.

Sakura assustou vendo isto e então percebeu que a Carta queria dizer algo a ela e libertou-a. Já se fazia um bom tempo que ela havia transformado-a em Carta Sakura. Lembrou-se que havia criado uma Carta no dia que Shoran iria voltar para Hong Kong, ela acreditava que aquela Carta representava seu amor por ele, e foi esse sentimento guardado nela que salvou ele de perder seu sentimento mais precioso, quando capturaram Vácuo. Agora a Pequena Menina que se sentia sozinha carregava um pequeno coração em seus braços.

Esperança: - 'Não fique assim... Mestra... Todos nós sentimentos a dor do seu coração!... E estamos preocupadas contigo'.

Sakura (derramando uma pequena lágrima): - 'Eu não queria que vocês ficassem preocupadas comigo'.

Esperança (sorrindo serenamente): - 'Nós sabemos disso... Por isso queremos que saiba...' – (levantando o rosto de Sakura com sua mão direita) – 'Que há coisas que acontecem em nossas vidas, que nem mesmo nós achamos razões para que isso acontecesse!... Acredite em si e nos outros... Que tudo irá se resolver da melhor maneira possível... Mesmo não sendo a mais fácil!'.

Sakura (sorriu para ela): - 'Obrigada!... Tenho que ser mais forte!'.

Esperança (brilhou mais forte): - 'Não importa o que acontece no final tudo vai dar certo!!!!'.

Voltou a ser carta, e posou nas mãos de sua mestra.

Sakura (tristemente): - 'Gostaria de poder acreditar nisso!'.

Guardou suas amigas, e decidiu voltar para casa, todos deviam estar preocupados com ela. Caminhou lentamente, queria sentir a doce brisa da noite em seu rosto. Viu como a lua estava linda, parecia que as estrelas estavam brilhando com mais intensidade naquela noite e as frases de Esperança sempre voltavam em sua mente.

Quando chegou finalmente em sua casa, tudo estava aceso. Abriu a porta vagarosamente, não queria assustar ninguém. Mas logo Tomoyo apareceu, elas foram ao chão.

Tomoyo (aflita): - 'Você está bem?... O que aconteceu?... Aonde você foi?'.

Sakura (tentando acalmá-la): - 'Estou bem... Tommy... Apenas fui pensar um pouco!'.

Yukito (apareceu): - 'A Tomoyo... Estava quase ligando para todos os hospitais, crematórios... E sem esquecer da polícia!'.

Sakura (envergonhada): - 'Desculpa... Eu não fiz por mal!'.

Kero (bravo): - 'Da próxima vez... Avise-nos... Do jeito que você estava quando chegou naquela hora... Deixou-nos preocupado!'.

Sakura: - 'Prometo... Nunca mais fazer isso!'.

Kero (mostrando um imenso sorriso): - 'Podemos comer o bolo agora?'.

Todos caíram com imensas gotas.

Kero (O.o): - 'Falei algo demais?'.

A Ser Continuado...

_N/N:_

_Nelly: - 'Mais um capítulo arrumado!'._

_Spii (desolado): - 'E mais uma vez a minha eu não tive participação!'._

_Nelly (tentando consolá-lo): - 'Eu sei disso... Mas bem no futuro... Você terá uma boa participação!'._

_Spii (com os olhos brilhando): - 'Serio?'_

_Nelly balançou a cabeça confirmando._

_Spii (começou a voar sem destino): - ' Oba!!!... Eu vou participar mais!!... Iupppiiiiiiiii!'._

_Nelly (sorrindo amarelo): - 'Mas vai demorar um pouuuuuuuuuuuuuuqqqqqqqqquiiiiiiiiiiiinhooooooooo!'._

_Spii (parando de voar): - 'Não tem problema!'_

_Nelly (aliviada): - 'Ainda bem!'._

_Spii: - 'Vamos agradecer o pessoal do capitulo anterior... Novamente a Madam Spooky, Nós sempre ficamos curiosos nesse assunto (pai do Shoran estar morto ou não?)... Ai a Nelly teve essa idéia!. __UnDiNe Valeu pelo apoio! E a Patty... Infelizmente no capítulo anterior a Nelly tirou essa parte... Mas ela garante que vai colocar isso mais para adiante na fic!'._

_Nelly: 'Isso mesmo!... Por enquanto é só... Bjinhos!'._

_Revisado por: Carol (minha filhota)_

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004_


	5. A Fuga

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 5: A Fuga**

**# # # China.**

Voz:- 'Não agüentará por muito tempo, TRAIDOR!!!' – (vendo Shoran sendo castigado novamente) - 'Pessoas como você não merecem estarem vivas!!!'.

Shoran (amarrado em um tronco): -'Não é você que deve julgar isso!'.

Voz: - 'É isso pensa traidor?... Saiba que sou eu que decido tudo por aqui!!!... Quem deve morrer ou viver!'.

Depois tudo voltou ao silêncio novamente.

Shoran (tentando se soltar): - "Até quando vou ficar aqui?!?!?!?... Droga. O que a Sakura estará pensando de mim?!?!?!?!".

Fechou seus olhos, e novamente a proposta que aquele maldito vinha a sua mente.

**# # # Flashback # # #**

Voz: - 'Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer... Para que possa limpar o seu nome... E poder se tornar o líder do Clã como tanto deseja!'.

Shoran: - 'Já desisti disso há muito tempo!'.

Voz (irritado): - 'Nem me deixa terminar de falar... E já diz besteira!...' – (voltando a ficar calmo) – 'Que tal você roubar as Cartas Clow e trazê-las para nós?... Dessa maneira não acontecerá nada com a sua "protegida"... Mas se não aceitar... Não me responsabilizo com os meus atos!'.

Shoran: - 'Seu covarde!... Nunca farei uma coisa dessas com ela!!!'.

Voz: - 'Então já tem a sua resposta... É uma pena... Pois o pior espera por ela! E tudo isso por sua culpa!'.

Shoran: - 'Não ouse fazer nada com ela... Já não basta o que está fazendo com a minha família?!?!'.

Voz: - 'Você acha que eu me importo com isso?' – (riu com gosto) – 'Foi você que cavou sua própria sepultura... Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu ainda não te matei ainda... Então aqui vai a resposta... É mais emocionante... Ver você e seu pai agonizando aos poucos... Haverá o dia no qual vocês implorarão pela suas mortes!'.

**# # # Fim # # #**

Após duas horas de tortura, Shoran foi levado de volta para a sua cela, sendo jogado como um inseto ao chão.

Shao (aproximou-se dele): 'Se continuarem assim, você não vai agüentar, filho!'.

Avaliou a situação que seu filho se encontrava. Ferimentos por todos os lados saindo sangue e muitos outros que ainda não haviam se cicatrizado.

Shoran (carrancudo, tentou se sentar sozinho): - 'Fui treinado pra agüentar coisas piores!'.

Shao (repreendeu seriamente): - 'Pode até estar treinado mentalmente, mas não fisicamente!... Você é como qualquer pessoa normal!'.

Shoran: - 'Não me importo, só quero é sair daqui!!!'.

Shao (advertindo): - 'Nenhum guerreiro, conseguiu sair vivo daqui!!'.

Shoran (confiante): - 'Sempre há o primeiro!!!'.

Shao (bravo): - 'Isso, não é um jogo rapaz!!!'.

Shoran: - 'Minha vida também não, se ele pensa que vai me deixar preso pro resto da vida ou que vou me rastejar para que ele me mate...' – (com um sorriso malicioso no rosto) – 'Está muito enganado!'.

Shao: - 'Está arriscando sua vida pela Yang Fa?'.

Shoran: - 'Sim... Ela é minha vida!'.

Shao: - 'Prometeu que voltaria?'.

Shoran: - 'Não deu tempo... Mas prometi a ela que nunca a deixaria!!!'.

Shao (pensativo): - 'Essa promessa é muito difícil de se cumprir nestas condições... Sozinho não irá conseguir sair daqui...' – (mostrou um pequeno sorriso) - 'Ajudarei-te no que for preciso, detesto pensar no tempo que perdi, longe da minha família!!!!'.

Aumentou o sorriso ao se lembrar de sua família.

Shoran: - 'A minha mãe ficará muito feliz ao vê-lo novamente!'.

Shao: - 'Eu também estaria feliz revê-las!... Não há um dia que não penso nelas!!!!!'.

Conforme dos dias foram passando os castigos aumentaram, mas a determinação de Shoran de sair dali era bem maior que a dor. Todos que o castigavam, não acreditavam que ele ainda continuava vivo, muitos teriam preferido pedir a morte a ter que ficar sofrendo por mais tempo.

**# # # Tomoeda.**

A carreira de Sakura como modelo havia crescido surpreendentemente. Muitos a reconheciam pela beleza como a de sua mãe. Mesmo com esse sucesso, ela não parou de ir a faculdade, pois seu sonho era de ser professora de Ed. Física, adorava crianças e ensiná-las seria seu maior prazer.

Mais isso tinha alguns transtornos, reportes tentavam descobrir sobre a sua vida particular, mas com a ajuda de Escudo e Ilusão sua casa parecia ser abandonada e Escudo evitava que eles entrassem.

Toya e seu pai Fujitaka sempre a visitavam quando podiam, para felicidade de Shao que os adorava.

Fujitaka havia se tornado um famoso arqueólogo, com a sua última descoberta no Sul do Japão de uma civilização muito mais antiga do que a conhecida historicamente. Agora ele dava palestras em várias universidades por todo o Japão e pelo mundo.

Toya mudou-se para um apartamento, no centro de Tomoeda. Trabalhava junto de Yukito e Sonomi como presidentes da empresa Amamiya. Eles estavam gostando de trabalhar ali.

**Três anos depois.**

Para felicidade de Sakura, nesse tempo, Eriol e Tomoyo finalmente se casaram, para Nakuru uma mulher para conversar em vez de seu Mestre e Spii.

**# # # Flashback # # #**

Tomoyo estava radiante, naquele dia ela iria se casar. Sua mãe não agüentava de felicidade, parentes de todos os lugares, viriam. Havia até contratado uma banda de sucesso internacional para tocar na festa. Tomoyo tentava convencê-la de que não precisava de tudo aquilo, mas quem disse que conseguiu tirar isso da cabeça de Sonomi.

Tomoyo (vendo-se pela milésima vez no espelho): - 'Estou com medo Sakura... E se eu cair?... Se começar um vendaval e tudo começar a voar?... Se aparecer um mago mal e me seqüestrar e depois pedir como resgate que Eriol dê todo o seu poder?... Aiaiai'.

Sakura não acreditava que Tomoyo era tão supersticiosa.

Sakura: - 'Pedi para Escudo que proteger tudo... Não se preocupe Tomoyo!... Não vai aparecer um mago mal e fazer isso... Eu estaria aqui, e não deixarei nenhum maluco estragar a felicidade da minha amiga!'.

Tomoyo (abraçou-a): - 'Obrigada!'.

Sakura: - 'Que isso!... Melhor a gente ir indo... Senão iremos nos atrasar!'.

Tomoyo (tentando não borrar a maquiagem): - 'Tem razão!'.

Nada do que Tomoyo estava com medo, aconteceu. Tudo ocorreu bem, só Kero que roubou alguns doces e fez Spii comer. Ficando bêbado, ele saiu do quarto lançando raios de energia por todos os lados, por sorte não acertou ninguém. Apenas o palco foi queimado na frente de todos.

Eriol teve que usar magia para que ninguém se lembrasse do acidente, com seu báculo concertou o palco, para alívio de todos.

**# # # Fim # # #**

Residência Daidouji.

Tomoyo (aproximando-se de Eriol): - 'Sente a presença do Shoran?'.

Todos os dias, Tomoyo fazia esse pergunta para seu marido, tinha a esperança que algum dia encontrariam Shoran e a felicidade da amiga voltaria.

Eriol (balançou a cabeça negando): - 'Shoran, nunca desapareceria assim!'.

Tomoyo: - 'Tem razão, ele amava muito a Sakura!!! '.

Eriol: - 'Isso só pode dizer que uma coisa, Shoran deve estar morto!'.

Tomoyo (pálida): - 'Não pode ser verdade!'.

Eriol: - 'Eu tendo me convencer disso todas as manhãs... Mas não tenho outra explicação... Em todo esse tempo já teríamos alguma pista'.

Tomoyo (muito triste): - 'Coitada da Sakura... Será que um dia iremos descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com Shoran... E tirar da cabeça da Sakura que ele é um monstro?!'.

Eriol concordou com ela, havia visto cada dia as esperas de Sakura irem sumindo, sentia-se impotente em não poder ajudá-la, o mais estranho era que a família Li não queria ter contato nenhum com eles. O que a família dele estaria pensando deles?

**# # # Hong Kong.**

Aproveitando o tempo que não era castigado, Shoran era treinado com seu pai, podia se dizer que ele melhorou muito, mesmo estando com vários ferimentos.

Shao via uma determinação nos olhos do filho, que nunca tinha visto em outra pessoa, algo parecia com a do seu pai Lang Li.

Shao (tentou desviar de um soco de Shoran de direita): - 'Você me surpreendeu, filho!!!'.

Shoran não respondeu, apenas queria descarregar sua raiva, ou seria frustração? De não poder sair dali.

Há muito tempo esperavam por este dia. Perceberam que a vigilância havia sido diminuída, ouviram que havia um conselho e que a maioria deles não poderia faltar. Aproveitando-se disso, quando o carcereiro abriu a fresta da porta por onde era passada a gosma que era chamada de refeição, diminuíram suas presenças. Ele não sentindo nada, abriu a porta. Assim eles puderam jogá-lo na cela desmaiado, devido ao golpe na nuca que Shoran havia dado nele, menos um para se preocuparem. Uma coisa que haviam descoberto ali era que a porta nunca poderia ser aberta por dentro, muita menos usando magia.

Para passarem, despercebido pelo resto, tiveram que parar na despensa. Shoran lembrou da sua espada, sua valiosa companheira. Da última vez que tinha a visto, era na masmorra. Onde aquele cara que nunca tinha coragem de mostrar seu rosto, covarde concluiu em pensamento, ficava a maior parte do tempo. Ele saiu correndo para lá, deixando seu pai em desespero, pois dali eles deveriam ir para o estábulo, pegar o primeiro cavalo que encontrariam em sua frente e colocar as roupas que os carcereiros utilizavam para poderem sair sem problemas.

Na masmorra tudo estava tranqüilo.

Shoran viu seu talismã, logo atrás do grande mesa de mármore negro. Tudo ali soava antigo. Retratos espalhados por todos os lados, seriam de pessoas que eles haviam matado? Ou de anciões que haviam homenageados por seus serviços? Sem demora deu a volta em torno da mesa, e quando pôs a mão sobre seu talismã, ouviu uma voz nada agradável.

Voz (rindo como sempre): - 'Pensando que sairiam daqui vivos?' – (viu a cara de Shoran se contrair) – 'Ficou impressionado com a quantidade de pessoas que já serviram a este propósito!'.

Enquanto ele falava todo essa baboseira, Shoran transformou seu talismã em espada.

Voz (continua rindo): - 'Além de estúpido é ingênuo... Você acha que irá me vencer com essa espadinha!... Você irá morrer aqui e agora por essa estupidez!!!!!!'.

Shoran (tomado por uma áurea verde) - 'NUNCA!!!'.

Gritou com todo sua força, uma insígnia apareceu sobre seus pés com símbolos parecidos com as de Sakura, porém havia um Dragão imponente cobrindo todo ele.

Voz (apavorado): - 'O escolhido!!'.

Ele nunca tinha imaginado que aquele pirralho era o escolhido, agora uma onda de desespero invadiu seu corpo, porém tinha que se mostrar forte diante dele.

Os olhos de Shoran tornaram-se verdes, e suas roupas eram as mesmas de quando era criança (na captura das Cartas Clow, e esqueçam do chapéu) com um lindo dragão verde (lembre do Shen Long DBZ... Mais ou menos aquilo...). O amuleto que era que seu avô brilhou intensivamente, e dele saiu uma Carta com o desenho que um dragão (de novo) atravessando um espelho.

Shao apareceu afobado, devido à corrida que teve que dar para encontrar Shoran, ele não tinha mais o pique de quando era jovem, se precisasse correr mais um metro cairia.

Shoran (aponta sua espada pra a Carta): - 'Deus Dragão... Vinde a Mim!!!!'.

A Carta envolveu-os e desapareçam logo após.

Voz (bravo): - 'Assim...' – (andando de um lado para o outro) – 'Vai ser mais difícil acabar com ele e com a estrela... Como fui ingênuo, devia ter acabado com ele... Na primeira oportunidade!!!!'.

**# # # Hong Kong**

Shoran e seu pai haviam-se teletransportado para Hong Kong. Sentir aquele ar fresco era maravilhoso para os dois. Shao sentia-se maravilhado em estar de volta em sua casa.

Shoran: - 'Por favor... Diga a minha mãe que estou bem... E que não se preocupe comigo, que logo eu venho visitá-la!'.

Shao (estranhando): - 'Porque você não aproveita agora?... Já que esta aqui!... Fará uma desfeita a ela e suas irmãs!'.

Ao longe uma senhora, sentiu a presença de duas pessoas queridas a ela, sem se importar saiu correndo, da reunião que estava tendo.

Shoran (discordou): - 'Há algo que eu preciso fazer em Tomoeda que não pode esperar mais... E também parte do meu coração está lá!'.

Shao (compreende): - 'Sua pequena flor!...' – (riu com gosto, vendo-o ficar vermelho) – 'Tudo bem então... Mas não demore a voltar!'.

Shoran (sorriu): - 'Esteja certo disso!'.

Ele pegou novamente sua espada e invocou sua espada, desaparecendo.

Yelan não acreditava que estava a poucos passos de seu filho, e não pôde abraçá-lo, lágrimas saíram de seus olhos cansados, de felicidade por ele estar bem, como ela sempre desejou.

Shao voltou seu olhar para a senhora que estava chorando, reconheceu-a na hora, era a sua querida esposa, que há tanto tempo esperava revê-la. Abraçou-a quando estava ao seu lado. Não queria vê-la assim.

Shao: - 'Pensei que seria recebido com abraços... E não com lágrimas!'.

Yelan: - 'São lágrimas de felicidade... Querido!... Mas um pouco tristes por Shoran ter ido sem que eu o tenha abraçado!'.

Shao (afagando seus cabelos): - 'O coração dele falou mais alto... Dê um tempo a ele... Que logo ele estará de volta... Isso eu garanto!'.

Yelan (secou suas lágrimas com a barra da sua blusa): - 'Entendo... Mas o que aconteceu com vocês?'.

Shao (suspirou): - 'Isso é uma longa historia... Mas primeiro eu gostaria de tomar um bom banho'.

Yelan: - 'Tudo bem!... Pedirei aos empregados que o preparem'.

**# # # Tomoeda**

Após alguns segundos. Shoran estava de volta à pequena cidade de Tomoeda em seu antigo apartamento, suas roupas e olhos voltam ao normal.

Shoran: - "Enfim em casa!" - (lembrou da última frase que tinha ouvido daquela voz) - "O Escolhido... O que ele quis dizer com isso?!?!?!?" - (olhou a carta que estava na sua mão direita) - "Nunca me disseram nada sobre isso!".

Colocou-a sobre a mesa ao lado e foi tomar um banho. Não sem perceber ela começou a brilhar constantemente enquanto se distanciava.

Após o banho e de ter colocado uma roupa decente, estava certo que ela não estava cheirando muito bem, é claro quatro anos sem usar ele queria o quê? Que estivesse cheirando como recém lavadas?

Sua barriga roncou, procurou por algo na cozinha, tudo que encontrava estava vencido ou já tinha criado mofo, bolor. O jeito era passar em loja e comprar roupas novas e ir a um restaurante. Mas com que dinheiro? Quando estava ali, ele utilizava o cartão de crédito que sua mãe havia lhe dado, porém com o andar da carruagem, ela devia ter cancelado.

O que iria fazer agora? Precisava conversar com Eriol, será que ele podia ajudá-lo? Enquanto saia, viu seu reflexo no espelho que tinha ao lado da porta. Sua aparecia havia mudado um pouco do que se lembrava. Seus cabelos agora compridos estavam amarrados para que não atrapalhassem seus movimentos, seus braços tinham varias cicatrizes. Lembrou que deveria levar a Carta, foi até onde havia a deixado e viu que ela estava brilhando, estranhou, mas algo chamou mais sua atenção, era uma foto dele e de Sakura. Pegou-a, nela eles estavam em um piquenique nas férias de verão, ela sorria lindamente como sempre, e ele com seus raros sorrisos. Ela vivia dizendo que ele devia sorrir sempre, pois era o mais lindo sorriso que ela já tinha visto. Guardou o porta-retrato em seu lugar novamente.

Shoran (voltou a olhar a carta): - 'Parece que você quer me dizer algo!'.

Guardou-a em seu bolso, e saiu em direção a casa de Eriol.

Nesses últimos anos Chiemi seguia Sakura sem sucesso. Nunca conseguia encontrar seu ponto. Seu celular tocou.

Chiemi (preocupada): - 'O que deseja Mestre?'.

Mestre (transtornado): - 'Aquele moleque fugiu!!!!!'.

Chiemi (espantada): - 'Mas como?'.

Mestre: - 'Esta não são horas para se fazerem perguntas... Quero que o encontre!'.

Chiemi: - 'Sim... Mestre!'.

Porém ela parou de falar, quando viu Sakura saindo com uma criança de sua casa. Mas por que ela nunca conseguiu entrar lá?

Mestre (transtornado): - 'Chiemi!!!... Chiemi!!!... O que foi desta vez, Chiemi?!?!?'.

Chiemi (voltou ao celular, emocionada): - 'Descobri o ponto fraco dela, Mestre!'.

Mestre: 'Pensei que tinha falhando na sua missão, como Shoran Li'.

Chiemi (orgulhosa): 'Sou muito melhor que aquele traidor!'.

Mestre (gritou ao telefone): - 'Fala logo, que não tenho o dia inteiro!!!!!'.

Chiemi: 'Desculpe-me Mestre... Eu acabei de vê-la com uma criança'.

Mestre (arquitetando um plano):- 'Se tirar essa criança dela...' – (começando a rir) - 'Será um alvo fácil... E Shoran estará nas minhas mãos!... Valiosa informação Chiemi!'.

Chiemi (feliz): - 'Obrigada... Mestre' – (desligou o celular) - 'Me pagará muito caro Sakura Kinomoto... Por tudo que me fez passar com os Anciões!'.

A Ser Continuado...

_N/N:_

_Nelly (olhos brilhando): - 'Eu adoro esse capítulo!'._

_Kamui (contrariado): - 'Só por que o Shoran ficou com os olhos verdes?'._

_Nelly (assustada): - 'Kammmmmuuuiiiii... O que você ta fazendo aqui?'._

_Kamui (bravo): - 'Você não gostou da surpresa?'._

_Nelly: - 'É claro que eu gostei... Mas eu pensei que era o Kero ou Spii que iria aparecer!'._

_Kamui: - 'Agora que eu vi que você fica babando por esse ai!'._

_Nelly (com hiper gota): - 'Heheheheh... Melhor a gente terminar por aqui'._

_Kamui: - 'Como a senhorita não agradeceu ninguém... Eu faço isso... A Mandam Spooky por ter achado a idéia legal!... Mas eu ainda não concordo com a idéia dela fazer a fic com esse da'._

_Nelly (interrompendo ele): - 'Você queria o que?... Sakura e Kamui... Nada disso... Já bastou ver que você gostava da Kotori em X'._

_Kamui (suspirou): - 'Voltando ao assunto original... A Patty... O Kero e o Spii... Ficam a torturando para escrever capítulos maiores... Mesmo assim ela não consegue... A Chieme... Vai atrapalhar em muito a vida deles!'._

_Nelly: - 'Como fui totalmente ignorada... Tchauzinho para todos!'_

_Revisado por: Carol (minha filhota)_

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004___


	6. Descobrindo o Presente

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 6: Descobrindo o presente**

**# # # Tomoeda**

Shoran atravessava tranqüilamente o Parque Rei Pingüim. Dali avistou o Parque de Diversões de Tomoeda com sua Torre Principal, como aquele parque trazia boas recordações.

**# # # Flashback # # #**

Dez nos atrás. Quando a Carta Vácuo foi transformada em Carta Esperança. Sakura, mesmo estando fraca, não se importou em se jogar aos braços do seu amado Shoran Li.

Enquanto o sol nascia mostrando a beleza da pequena cidade e todos voltavam ao normal. Eles deram o primeiro beijo de ambos.

Kero (foi o primeiro a chegar): - 'Sakura você está bem??' – (quando viu o que estava acontecendo) - 'Tira suas mãos dela MOLEQUE!!!!!'.

Eles assustaram-se e como não poderia faltar, ficaram vermelhos de vergonha.

Sakura (com as bochechas rosadas): - 'Kero'.

Kero (aproximou-se deles): - 'SEU FEDELHO' – (apontando o dedo indicador para Shoran) - 'SABIA QUE NÃO DEVIA TER DEIXADO VOCÊS DOIS SOZINHOS'.

Shoran (decidido): 'Olha aqui bola de pelo... EU AMO a sua mestra... E não vai ser VOCÊ que vai nos impedir de ficarmos juntos!!!'.

Tomoyo (filmando a cena): - 'Ai que romântico!!'.

Deixou-os ainda mais vermelho.

Kero (contrariado): - 'Quero só ver quando o Toya souber disso!'.

**# # # Fim # # #**

Realmente foi complicado, quando Shoran foi pedir a permissão para o pai de Sakura para que pudessem namorar, Toya definitivamente tinha se tornado uma mala sem alça.

**# # # Flashback # # #**

Shoran soava frio, só faltava Toya fazer picadinho dele e colocar em um caldeirão para cozinhar.

Fujitaka, já havia dado vários calmantes para Toya, mas como ele estava tão nervoso nenhum estava surtindo efeito. Será que estavam vencidos? Ou tinha comprado um remédio falsificado?

Toya (segurando-se para não voar no pescoço do Shoran): - 'Papai... Não acredito!!!!'

Fujitaka: - 'Acalma-se Toya... Ou quer ter um infarto?'.

Toya: - 'Não exagere papai!... Só não quero ver esse MOLEQUE... Tão próximo da minha monstrenga!'.

Sakura: - 'Toya!... Sei que você quer me proteger... Mas você não acha que está exagerando não?' – (viu ele negar) – 'Tenho certeza que Shoran nunca irá fazer nada de mal a mim!'.

Shoran (sendo observado atentamente por Toya): - 'Risco a minha vida por ela'.

Toya: - 'Quem me garante que você vai para Hong Kong e nunca mais volta?... Ou quem sabe você a seqüestre e aproveite que pertence a alguma coisa que eu esqueci o nome... Para abafar o caso?

Shoran (não acreditou no que acabou de ouvir): - 'Eu não pertenço a nenhuma máfia chinesa!... Meu Clã existe a milhares de anos, e nunca ouve uma acusação desse tipo... E também não vou seqüestrá-la e vender os órgãos dela no mercado negro... Como você esta imaginando Toya'.

Toya olhou avesso a ele. Ambos soltavam faíscas de seus olhos.

Toya (triunfante): - 'Enganei vocês direitinho!'.

Sakura e Shoran (pasmos, juntos): - 'O quê?!?!?'.

Toya: - 'Só quero que prometa uma coisa, Moleque!...' – (olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Shoran) – 'Que nunca fará a minha monstrenga chorar... Ouviu bem?'.

Shoran concordou.

Estranhamente Toya desmaiou.

Fujitaka (sensato): - 'O calmante deve ter feito efeito'.

Shoran: - 'Bem que eu estranhei... Como ele estava agindo no final!'.

Sakura (concordou): - 'Eu também'.

**# # # Fim # # #**

Enquanto andava Shoran viu alguns outdoors, no lado de fora do parque. A modelo parecia ser familiar, mas de onde? Quando voltou a olhar para o caminho seus olhos pararam em uma jovem que estava sentada em um dos milhares de bancos daquele parque. Moveu seus olhos para onde ela tanto observava e viu um garotinho brincando.

Aproximando dela sentiu sua presença. Ela passava uma tranqüilidade e calma que nenhuma outra passava e sabia quem a tinha, continuou a caminhar até ela.

Sakura como sempre, muito distraída não percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção, sem querer olhou na direção de dele. Seus olhos pararam nele, reconheceu imediatamente mesmo com os anos que haviam se passado de quem se travava, Shoran Li.

Sakura (brava): - "Como teve coragem de voltar?!?!?!".

Essa foi à única pergunta que veio em sua mente.

Shoran, que não sabia da raiva dela, sentou ao seu lado, pensou que quando ela o visse teria uma recepção calorosa, mas tudo que havia ganhado era um olhar gélido dela. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Havia alguma coisa errada, ele sabia muito bem disso. Quando ia dizer algumas palavras, o garotinho pareceu do nada.

Sakura estava tão nervosa que até tinha esquecido que Shao não poderia ficar ali.

Shao (puxando a barra da blusa dela): - 'Mamãe... Quero sorvete!'.

Se Shoran não estivesse sentando teria caído no chão com tal afirmação

Shao (inocentemente): - 'Quem é ele, mamãe?'.

Parecia que várias pedras haviam sido jogadas sobre a cabeça de Sakura.

Sakura (nervosa, brincou com suas mãos): - 'É um velho amigo'.

Shao (aproxima-se dele): - 'Qual é seu nome?'.

Shoran pode observar melhor o garotinho, aparentava ter seus três anos e meio, o que mais lhe chamou sua atenção foi os olhos dele, o tom de verde tão claro que poderia passar despercebido e penetrantes ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se desconfortável ali, queria poder sair, o que mais doía seu pobre coração era que sua doce Sakura, não era mais sua, havia feito de tudo por ela e na primeira oportunidade ela o traiu, sem piedade, sem ter conhecimento de quanto ele havia sofrido para estar ali ao seu lado. Mesmo assim respondeu a pergunta do pequeno, que não tinha nada haver com a sua historia.

Shoran (tentando seu agradável): - 'Shoran Li e você?'.

Shao (sorridente): - 'Shao Kinomoto'.

Shoran: - "Isso não ajuda em nada... Eu quero arrebentar o cara... Que ousou tocar na minha flor!".

Ele tentava se controlar pra não bater no primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente.

Sakura (levantando-se): - 'Vamos embora Shao!'.

Não queria ficar mais em um segundo próximo dele.

Shao (indignado): - 'E o meu sorvete?!?!?!'.

Sakura (fazendo cara de brava): - 'Esqueceu que você e o Kero... Atacaram a geladeira de manhã?!?!?!'.

Shao (tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia): - 'Mas... Mamãe'.

Sakura (pegando sua mão): - 'Vamos a Tia Tomoyo está esperando-nos!' – (reforçando o Li) - 'Tchau Li'.

Shoran (também se levantou): - 'Você sabe onde o Eriol está morando?'

Sakura (sem se virar para ele): - 'Na casa da Tomoyo'.

Shoran decidiu ir com ela, teria uma longa conversa com a reencarnação de Clow, para descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Caminharam em total silêncio, até a residência Hiiragisawa (Daidouji).

**# # # Residência Hiiragisawa**

Eriol fazia uma das suas habituais pesquisas, nos antigos livros de Clow, quando sentiu uma presença.

Eriol: - 'Está sentindo Spinel Sun?'.

Spii (parou de olhar o grosso livro): - 'Sim, mestre Eriol'.

Eriol (fechando seu livro): - 'Temos que investigar!'.

No hall.

Tomoyo recepcionou sua amiga.

Tomoyo (abraçando-a): - 'Sakura... Que bom que você veio!'.

Nakuru (que estava logo atrás): - 'Sakurinha... Há quanto tempo!!!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Como vai o meu sobrinho favorito?... Tem um bolo de chocolate lá na cozinha... Que você vai adorar!'.

Shao (fazendo cara de sonhador): - 'Bolo!!'.

Sakura (fazendo cara de brava novamente): - 'Ele já comeu muito doce por hoje'.

Tomoyo (decepcionada): - 'Mas... Sakura'.

Shao também ficou no mesmo estado, falou em doce ele parecia com o Kero.

Sakura (não resistiu): - 'Tudo bem!' – (mostrando com os dedos) – 'Mas só um pedacinho!'.

Eriol (apareceu): - 'Como está querida Sakura, Shoran?'.

Tomoyo (que só tinha atenções para Shao, olhou por cima de Sakura): - 'Shoran?!?!?!'.

Shoran (cansado): - 'Não tão bem... Como esperava!' - (seus olhos se encontraram, porém Sakura virou imediatamente para o seu filho) - 'Precisamos conversar Eriol'.

Eriol (intrigado): - 'Pode ser na biblioteca?'.

Shoran concordou com a cabeça.

Na biblioteca.

Eriol (observando-o): 'Pelo que vejo... Aumentou muito seu nível de magia Shoran!'.

Shoran (tirou sua carta do bolso): - 'Fui obrigado a aumentá-la' – (entregando a ele) - 'Conhece?'.

Eriol (observando-a): - 'Como a conseguiu?'.

Shoran começou a contar sua história.

Na cozinha.

Shao era entretido por Spii e Nakuru.

Sakura (indignada): - 'Como ele teve a capacidade de voltar?'

Balançava a cabeça inconformada.

Tomoyo (olhando para ela): - 'Tente escutar a explicação dele, pelo menos'.

Sakura (discorda): - 'Não Tomoyo... Não quero me iludir outra vez!'.

Tomoyo: - 'Shao tem o direito de saber!'.

Sakura: - 'É melhor deixar como está!'.

Empurrou o prato de bolo, com as mãos.

Tomoyo (esperando uma reação dela): - 'Percebi que ele está bem mais bonito do que antes!!!'.

Sakura (encabulada): 'Tomoyo!!'.

Tomoyo (radiante): - 'Vejo que seus sentimentos não mudaram Sakura, você apenas os escondeu!'.

Sakura balançou a cabeça para tirar o vermelho do rosto.

Sakura: - 'Não é verdade... Eu o odeio'.

Tomoyo (lamentando): - 'Você só está enganando a si mesma!'.

Na biblioteca.

Eriol (olhando a face da Carta): - 'Seu poder é realmente surpreendente'.

Shoran (apoiando-se na escrivaninha): - 'Clow tem alguma coisa haver sobre isso?... Aquela voz disse que eu era o Escolhido'.

Eriol (olhou pra Shoran): - 'Infelizmente, não... Mas há uma velha lenda na China que um jovem deteria o poder do Dragão e consigo carregaria as Cartas, que o ajudariam a livrar o mal do mundo... Foi nessa lenda que Mago Clow se baseou para criar suas Cartas!'.

Shoran: - 'Que depois se transformaram em Cartas Sakura... Então essas cartas...' – (olhando para a sua) - 'Foi a base para as Cartas Clow?!'.

Eriol (confirmou com a cabeça): - 'Se elas se manifestaram... Isso quer dizer que o perigo está muito próximo'.

Shoran (inconformado): - 'Droga!' – (bateu com a mão contra a madeira) - 'Quando penso que tudo está bem... Aparece a Sakura com um filho!!!' – (passou sua mão sobre a cabeça) – 'Quem é o pai?'.

Eriol: - 'Lamento... Mas não posso falar nada a respeito desse assunto... Mas posso garantir que nem tudo é o que parece ser'.

Shoran (irritado): - 'Odeio... Essas frases estilo professora Mizuki'.

Tomoyo bateu a porta, trazendo algumas guloseimas, para eles.

Shoran (olhando para Tomoyo): - 'Você também está proibida de falar sobre a Sakura?'.

Tomoyo confirmou.

Shoran: - 'Então isso é um complô contra mim... Muito bem, então vou ter que descobrir tudo sozinho!'.

Tomoyo (colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa): - 'Só lhe peço uma coisa, que seja compreensivo com ela'.

Shoran (mais irritado): - 'Depois de tudo que fiz por ela... Agora vejo que na primeira oportunidade ela me traiu... Não sei o que pensar dela... A pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo!...' – (fechando a expressão do seu rosto) – 'Teve um filho com outra pessoa!'.

Tomoyo iria falar algo, porém Eriol a repreendeu pelo olhar. Tomoyo compreendeu que se era assim que Sakura queria, eles não poderiam fazer nada em relação a isso.

Na cozinha.

Sakura brincava com seu bolo.

Shao (aproximou-se dela): - 'Você está bem, mamãe?'.

Sakura (afagou os cabelos dele): - 'Não há nada com que se preocupar, querido'.

Pegou no colo.

Spii (voou até eles): - 'A Mestra não parece bem!'.

Nakuru (tentando animá-la): - 'Ânimo Sakurinha!!!' – (sonhadora) – 'E o Toyazinho... Sentindo muito a minha falta??'.

Sakura: - 'Você o viu ontem?!'.

Nakuru (fazendo posse): - 'Para mim dia é uma eternidade!'

Spii (falou bem baixinho): - 'Não liguem... Faltam alguns parafusos na cabeça dela!'.

Mas, Nakuru escutou este comentário e ficou vermelha de raiva.

Nakuru (gritou): - 'SPINEL SUN'

Spii (debochando da cara dela): -'Até que fim você disse meu nome certo!... Até merece ganhar um prêmio por causa disso!'.

Nakuru (pegou-o pela orelha): - 'Foi você quem pediu SPINEL SUN'.

Levou-o para próximo da geladeira.

Spii (tentando se soltar): - 'Hei... O que está pensando em fazer?... Não quero ficar que nem um picolé!'.

Nakuru abaixou sua cabeça, apenas deixando o brilho dos olhos parecerem.

Nakuru: - 'Minha vingança chegou!'.

Abriu a geladeira, tirou uma garrafa de coca-cola de dois litros e fez o coitado do Spii bebê-la inteira. Imediatamente, Spii ficou bêbado. Voando para um lado pra o outro sem direção.

Sakura e Shao apenas riram da cena.

Spii (sempre repetindo a mesma frase): - 'Quero doce... Mais doce!!!'.

Tomoyo (olhando preocupada para ele): - 'O que aconteceu com Spinel Sun?!?'.

Shao apontou para o litro de coca-cola e ela entendeu.

Tomoyo (concluiu): - 'Daqui a pouco ele dorme!'

Nakuru, apenas observava Spii, mas escondendo seu maldoso sorriso.

Depois algum tempo Sakura, decidiu voltar para a casa. Shoran a seguiu.

Próximo a sua casa (do Yukito).

Yukito que havia saído mais cedo do trabalho encontrou Sakura no caminho, pois ele tinha ido fazer compras.

Shao (correu até Yukito): - 'Papai!'.

Yukito (afagando a cabeça de Shao): – 'Senti uma presença muito poderosa!'.

Sakura sabendo que Shoran, estava próximo, deu um beijo nos lábios de Yukito, era a primeira vez que fazia isso e se sentiu mal por estar magoando os sentimentos do amigo.

Ao longe o coração de Shoran é destroçado, queria nunca ter visto essa cena e ainda ouvir o garoto chamar Yukito de pai.

Sakura sentiu a presença de Shoran aumentar, assustou-se, mas se ele estava de volta, ela iria fazê-lo arrepender-se disso.

Yukito: - 'Entendi... Shoran voltou...' – (vendo um vulto na árvore, mas próxima) – 'Toya está esperando por voc' - (vendo-a com olhar perdido e que não estava nada bem) - 'E ele está bem irritado... Como sempre'.

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio em todo o trajeto para sua casa.

Shoran, não continuou seguindo-a, já bastava o que ele tinha visto e ouvido ali. Sakura se casou com Yukito e teve um filho com ele. Como ele podia ter acreditado que ela o esperaria, mas ela fez o contrário tinha esquecido-o. Neste momento seu coração estava cheio de rancor, nunca pensou que iria sentir tudo isso por causa de sua bela flor, que não é mais dele, e sim do Yukito, quem ele menos esperava.

Mas a vida dá voltas e voltas... E é isso que Shoran Li desconhece.

A Ser Continuado...

_N/N:_

_Nelly (sonhadora): - 'Capítulo revelador, Não?... Finalmente Sakura e Shoran se encontraram!... Mas o que ele não espera aconteceu!... E agora o que ele ira fazer só lendo o capítulo seguinte que já está no ar!'._

_Kamui: - 'Assim você vai deixar todo mundo curioso!'._

_Nelly: - 'Mais é isso que todo mundo faz... Deixar um pouco de suspense no ar!'._

_Kamui: - 'Pior que isso é verdade... Mas como não podemos ficar enrolando o pessoal... Vamos aos agradecimentos!... A Mandam Spooky... Por continuar acompanhando... E a Patty... Valeu toque... Esperamos que nessa versão... A relação entre Shoran/Shao tenha sido melhorada... A todos que estão acompanhando muito Obrigado!'._

_Nelly: - 'Isso mesmo... Muito Obrigada pelo apoio de todos... sem exceções!'._

_Revisado por: Carol (minha filhota)_

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004___


	7. Kero e Toya

**Luz & Escuridão **

**Capítulo 7: Kero e Toya**

**# # # Residência Tsukishiro.**

Toya (encontrava-se transtornado): - 'Quem te deu permissão para tirar essas fotos?!?!?!'.

Jogando uma revista sobre mesa, eram fotos de Sakura de biquíni para uma revista famosa de Tókio.

Sakura (respondeu tranqüilamente): - 'São fotos, Toya! Só isso!'.

Toya: - 'Você acha que é legal ver a minha monstrenga... Sendo alvo de comentários no trabalho?!?!?!... Já disse para você parar de ser modelo... E começar a dar aulas!!'.

Sakura (ignorando o que Toya acabou de dizer): - 'O Shoran voltou'.

Kero que comia sossegado cuspiu tudo na mesa.

Kero: - 'Como é que é?!?!?!??!'.

Toya (teve a mesma reação): - 'Não sei se ouvi direito... Mas aquele moleque censurado voltou?!?!?!?'.

Sakura confirmou.

Toya (totalmente alterado): - 'Quem ele pensa que é para largar a monstrenga e depois voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido!?!?!?'.

Olhou para Kero com um sorriso malicioso, finalmente seu plano de vingança seria colocado em prática.

Kero concordou em silêncio, com olhos em chamas.

Sakura (percebendo a cumplicidade deles): - 'O que estão pensando em fazer?!?'.

Kero (voltando ao seu estado inicial): - 'Nada Sakurinha!... Você acha que eu e o Toya iríamos fazer alguma coisa contra aquele...' – (procurando palavras, olhou para Toya) - 'Moleque'.

Sakura: - 'Bom saber disso!'.

Sorriu, sendo mais uma vez enganada por Kero.

À noite.

Um tigre alado amarelo sobrevoava a pequena cidade de Tomoeda, com um homem sobre suas costas.

Toya: - 'Voa mais rápido... Bola-de-pêlo... Não agüento mais de dor nas costas...' - (ajeitando-se) – 'Bem que você podia ser mais confortável!'.

Kerberos (olhou para trás): - 'Sugiro que pense bem no fala com o PODEROSO Kerberos' – (lamentando) - 'Cair desta altura não deve ser nada bom'.

Toya olhou para baixo, realmente deveriam estar mais ou menos 500 metros, cair daquela altura só se fosse louco, engoliu em seco e sorriu amarelo.

Kerberos: - 'Trouxe os DVD's?'.

Toya (irritado): - 'Eu não sou burro que nem você laranja voadora'.

Pronto à cena estava feita, Kerberos começou a se mexer.

Toya (assustado): - 'Hei... Pára com isso!!' – (segurando-se ao máximo) - 'Só estamos cooperando um com o outro, por um motivo'.

Kerberos: - 'Não foi eu quem começou!'.

Mexendo mais ainda e parando bruscamente, para alívio de Toya.

Chegando no apartamento do Li, Kerberos pousou na sacada de frente ao quarto, não o encontrando, resolveram procurá-lo pelo apartamento, mas este estava vazio.

Kerberos: - 'Droga!!!!!' - (batendo com a pata no chão) - 'O moleque não está!!!'.

Toya (tapando a boca do tigre): - 'Quer que todo mundo ouça?!?!?!?'.

Escutaram um barulho vindo da sala, alguém estava abrindo a porta, provavelmente Shoran. Ele entrou com aspecto de sofrimento de dar dó a qualquer um, menos àqueles dois, que esperavam este momento há quatro anos.

Shoran desabou no sofá e adormeceu, uma ótima oportunidade para que Kerberos e Toya agissem.

Toya, silenciosamente prendeu Shoran, que não percebeu, alguns segundos depois se encontrava totalmente imobilizado.

Kerberos, utilizando um dos seus poderes fez com que Shoran ficasse preso em uma esfera, e acendeu as luzes.

Toya (sorridente): - 'Acorda moleque encrenqueiro... Para a minha vingança!'.

Enquanto isso Kerberos colocava um o DVD no DVD Player.

Shoran acordou assustado com o barulho, abriu os olhos notando que estava preso, não conseguia ao menos se mexer, correu os olhos pela sala e deu de cara com Toya que sorria de satisfação.

Toya: - 'Ainda bem que acordou moleque!!!!... Porque terá um pouquinho da minha vingança!' – (irônico, pegou uma fita adesiva e colou a boca dele) - 'Pagará por tudo que fez à minha irmã... Desde o início eu sabia que iria fazê-la sofrer... Mas não... Ninguém acreditou em mim... Agora vai ficar aí assistindo as coisas mais nojentas que possa imaginar!!!'.

**# # # Residência Tsukishiro.**

Sakura procurou Kero por toda casa, a cama dele estava arrumada para que ela pensasse que ele estava dormindo. Ela tirou de uma gaveta as suas preciosas amigas, e sabia onde Kero e provavelmente Toya estariam. Para ela a maior vingança já estava sendo dada a ele.

Sakura: - "Nunca saberá que é pai!".

Mas mesmo assim, não podia deixar que Kero e Toya continuassem o que estavam fazendo, pegou sua chave.

Sakura (invocando seu báculo): - 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seu verdadeiro poder sobre nós... E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão... Liberte-seeeeeee!'.

Yukito acordou com o barulho, mas permaneceu em sua cama.

Sakura, usando Alada, abriu a janela e saiu voando para onde o seu coração sempre esteve. Era bom sentir o ar fresco da noite em seu rosto, a viagem foi rápida, posou na varanda, várias lembranças que estavam adormecidas voltaram à sua mente, balançou a cabeça para dissipá-las, entrando no apartamento, viu a luz acesa na sala e um barulho horrível, andou até lá, quando deparou com seu guardião, Toya e Shoran.

Sakura: - 'O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?'.

Kerberos reconheceu a voz da sua mestra.

Kerberos (assustado): - 'Sakura!!!!'.

Toya: - 'Eu disse para você ser mais cuidadoso BOLA-DE-PÊLO!!!!'.

Foi iniciada uma discussão entre eles. Neste intervalo, Sakura desamarrou Shoran e tirou a fita que amordaçava sua boca.

Shoran, não sabia se a agradecia ou se a xingava por deixar seu guardião e irmão fazerem essas coisas com os outros.

Sakura (voltou-se para a discussão a sua frente): - 'Está na hora de irmos!'.

Pegou Kerberos pela orelha e Toya pelo braço.

Toya (irritado): - 'Foi tudo sua culpa... BOLA-DE-PÊLO LARANJA'.

Kerberos olhou feio para Toya, mas ficou quieto vendo a cara brava de sua Mestra.

De volta a Residência Tsukishiro.

Sakura (brigando com Kero): - 'Você não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo Kero, não mesmo!'.

Kero, nada respondeu.

Sakura: - 'O senhor vai ficar sem comer doce e jogar vídeo game por um mês!'.

Kero (achando isso injusto, ele só queria ajudar): - 'Mas... Sakura'.

Sakura, nada disse subiu as escadas entrando em seu quarto. Trocou de roupa e começou a chorar.

**# # # Na Residência Li.**

Shoran tentava compreender, porque todos sentiam tanta raiva dele, ele tinha desaparecido por quatro anos, mas não era culpa dele, fora seqüestrado.

**# # # Hong Kong**

Voz (transtornado, por telefone): - 'Ainda não conseguiu nada Chiemi?!'

Chiemi: - 'Sinto muito mestre... Mas tenho uma boa notícia... Shoran está aqui em Tomoeda!'.

Voz: - 'Estou me preparando para ir a Tomoeda'.

Chiemi (sonhadora): - 'A vadia vai pagar por tudo que fez à nossa Família!'.

Voz: - 'É claro...' - (desligando o telefone) - "Se fosse só por isso".

**# # # Tomoeda, dia seguinte.**

Chiemi vigiava a casa de Sakura, o mais estranho, é que parecia ser uma casa abandonada e ela não conseguia entrar.

Chiemi: - "Ela deve estar usando as Cartas Clow".

Sakura saiu para trabalhar como sempre fazia e deixando Espelho como babá.

Em sua casa Shoran, resolveu tirar a limpo tudo o que estava acontecendo e resolveu conversar com Sakura, mesmo estando ainda magoado com a cena de Sakura e Yukito se beijando.

Shoran olhou para a casa, estranhando, ela não poderia ficar tão acabada em tão pouco tempo, mesmo assim decidiu entrar na casa.

Chiemi estranhou o fato, como Shoran conseguia entrar e ela não.

Escudo e Ilusão permitiram a entrada de Shoran podendo ver a realidade do local, uma bela casa azul, com um jardim repleto de flores.

Shoran escutou vozes vindo do outro lado da casa e decidiu ir até lá. Encontrou Espelho na forma de Sakura e Shao brincando com Flores que estava muito feliz, pois espalhava suas pétalas por todo lado, próximo deles apareceu um coelhinho saltitante (Salto na sua forma original), que deixou Shao tonto.

Observando a cena, Shoran sentou-se em um dos bancos do jardim, para ele, o pior de tudo é que não tinha raiva do garoto e sim uma estranha simpatia, até pensava que Espelho era realmente Sakura, aquele sorriso, foi o que o manteve vivo, mas agora o amor de sua infância, é de outro.

A Ser Continuado...

**_# # # Sessão Kero e Spii # # #_**__

_Kero (usando gravata borboleta, feita por Tomoyo a nossa estilista): - 'Oi... Até que fim, a autora está tanto mais oportunidade para mim... ' – (fazendo posses) - Eu o Maravilhoso...Poder--'.___

_Spii (tampou a boca do Kero): - 'Olá... Caros leitores... Nesta sessão todas as suas duvidas poderão ser esclarecidas, com nossa ajuda... Então deixem reviews, mandem e-mail, mensagem no ICQ, sinal de fumaça, qualquer coisa vale!!'. ___

_Kero (conseguiu se livrar do Spii): - 'Como eu estava dizendo... O Poderoso Kerberos... Responderá suas duvidas... Mas hoje é nosso primeiro dia... ' – (pegando uma folha do cameraman) – ' Vamos agradecer'._

_Spii (pegou a folha dele): - 'A Anna Martins, por nos deixar review, Aninha e Merry-Anne... Que acompanham a fic... Para a __Misai, que mandou e-mail, esperamos tenha recebi a resposta e perdoam-nos por não ter respondi antes'._

_Kero (puxou a folha de Spii que acabou rasgando): - 'A Patty... Por estar lendo... A Ro por ter revisado este capitulo... Salvou a fic!... E p__ara todos que lêem... Um Super Beijo e até a próxima'._

_Spii: - 'Até o próximo SKS!'.___

_Kero (colando a cara na tela): - 'E não se esqueçam do meu doce!'._

**_# # # Fim # # #_**

_N/N: Olá... Finalmente Kero e Toya colocaram o plano deles em pratica... Mas a Sakura acabou com a alegria deles... Vou parar com a enrolarão aqui! Vamos para o próximo capítulo!_

_Revisado por: Carol (minha filhota)_

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004___


	8. Lagrimas

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 8: Lagrimas**

No capítulo anterior.

Shoran entrou na Residência Tsukishiro, viu Espelho e pensou que ela era Sakura.

Espelho percebeu que alguém se, aproximava, porém sorriu vendo que era o jovem mestre.

Shoran continuou a pensar que ela era Sakura e esqueceu de tudo naquele momento.

Espelho deixou Shao divertindo-se com Salto e foi até ele.

Shoran por um impulso abraçou-a esquecendo de tudo, e aproximou-se dos lábios dela, muito mais rápido que Espelho podia pensar e ele beijou-a.

Espelho tentou soltar-se, depois de muito esforço conseguiu, porém ficou com as faces vermelhas, até aquele momento ninguém tinha a beijado.

Espelho (com cabeça baixa) - 'Desculpe-me, mas eu não sou a Mestra Sakura... Sou a Carta Espelho.'.

Isso caiu como uma balde de água fria na cabeça de Li.

Shoran (envergonhado): - 'Sinto muito... Não era a minha intenção.'.

Espelho (interrompeu-o com o seu dedo indicador): - 'Não se preocupe...' - (piscando) - 'Isso será um segredo!'.

Shoran permaneceu envergonhado.

Espelho (voltou ao normal): - 'Gostaria de brincar conosco?'.

Shoran (recusando): - 'Eu só iria atrapalhar.. E também a Sakura não iria gostar.'.

Espelho (puxou-o pelo braço): - 'Não se preocupe minha mestra só irá chegar bem tarde... Ela está em Tókio... e temos tempo de sobra para nos divertir.' - (sorrindo para ele) - "Shao é uma ótima criança.... Tendo o jovem mestre e minha mestra como seus pais....isso seria inevitável".

Após algumas horas de divertimento.

Shao (sentiu fome e correu até Espelho): - 'Mamãe... Estou com fome!'.

Ouviu-se o som do ronco da barriga dele.

Espelho (agachou para ficar na altura dele): - 'Certo... Então vamos almoçar!'.

Afagando o cabelo do pequeno, Espelho levantou-se e pediu às Cartas que voltassem à sua forma original e se juntassem às outras no Livro Sakura.

Shoran: - 'Gostaria que fôssemos a um restaurante?'.

Shao (gostou da idéia e puxou a blusa dela): - 'Vamos mamãe!'.

Espelho ficou confusa, Sakura havia a proibido de saírem de casa, temia que alguém reconhecesse ou sentisse sua aura, mas ela estaria com Shoran.

Espelho: - "Que mal poderia acontecer?".

Com esse pensamento ela aceitou o convite.

Quando saíram de casa.

Shoran (sentiu uma presença e olhou para os lados): - 'Sentiu algo?'.

Espelho balança a cabeça negativamente.

Próximo dali.

Chiemi percebeu que Shoran descobriu sua presença, então decidiu sair.

Shoran olhou para um dos prédios a sua frente, mas nada viu, jurava que a presença vinha dali.

Espelho olhava para ele, com um consentimento dele começaram a caminhar para o Restaurante.

**# # # Tókio**

Tomoyo e Sakura conversavam em um famoso restaurante de Tókio, na rua principal onde funcionava o centro de negócios do Japão.

Tomoyo (observou a cara de preocupação de sua querida prima): - 'Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura?... Você está deste jeito desde de manhã!'.

Sakura (olhava pela janela de onde podia se ver toda Tókio): - 'Estou com um mau pressentimento desde hoje de manhã...' – (voltou-se para a amiga) – 'Tenho medo que algo aconteça com Shao.'.

Tomoyo: - 'Não se preocupe, Espelho sempre cuidou dele muito bem.'.

Sakura: - 'Eu sei, mas...' - (com a voz baixa) - 'Com Shoran aqui.'.

Tomoyo (observou a face dela): - 'Tenho certeza que Shoran nunca faria mal para Shao... E também tenho certeza que Espelho nunca faria nada que te prejudicasse.'.

Sakura (vendo o sorriso sincero da amiga): - 'Você sempre tem razão Tomoyo.'.

Tomoyo (vermelha): - 'Que é isso Sakura!' - (olhando para o prato da amiga) – 'Você mal tocou na comida... Vai acabar esfriando!'.

Sakura concordou e começou a comer.

**# # # Tomoeda.**

Chiemi esperava a melhor oportunidade de seqüestrar o pirralho e essa oportunidade chegou.

No Parque Rei Pingüim.

Espelho e Shoran estavam sentados nos balanços conversando, porém não viram quando Shao se cansou de brincar no escorregador e decidiu ir a outro brinquedo longe da visão deles.

Chiemi pulou de poste em poste, até ficar o, mas próximo possível do garoto, levou sua mão direita à frente e dela saiu um pó azul que jogou sobre Shao que adormeceu e caiu no chão. Ela pegou-o e novamente pulou de poste em poste até chegar aonde queria e abriu um imenso sorriso de satisfação, pois viu a cara de espanto de Shoran.

Shoran: - 'CHIEMI!!!'.

Chiemi (ironicamente): - 'Olá Shoran... Se esse garoto tem alguma importância.... VOCÊ e a VADIA terão que estar na Torre de Tókio daqui a meia hora.... Se quiserem vê-lo vivo'.

Rindo muito alto Chiemi desapareceu.

Espelho (em estado de pânico): - 'Foi tudo culpa minha.'.

Espelho ficou repetindo várias vezes à mesma frase.

Shoran (tentando acalmá-la): - 'Se alguém tem que ser culpado.. Está pessoa sou eu!'.

Espelho começou a chorar compulsivamente.

Shoran: - 'Não chore... Tenho certeza que conseguiremos trazê-lo de volta.'.

Espelho parou um pouco de chorar.

Shoran: - 'Vamos precisar das outras Cartas... A Sakura ficou com alguma?'.

Espelho (sendo puxada por Shoran): - 'Somente Alada.'.

Shoran (correndo): - 'Temos que ligar para ela!'.

Espelho pegando seu o celular e discando o número do celular de Sakura.

**# # #Tókio**

Tomoyo (escutou um celular tocando): - 'Acho que o seu celular está tocando... Sakura'.

Sakura (procurando-o na bolsa): - 'E agora... Eu não lembro onde coloquei!'.

Tomoyo (sorrindo marotamente): - 'Na sua frente.'.

Sakura (suspirou, não acreditando que não tinha visto-o): - 'Sakura Kinomoto.'.

Espelho (sem fôlego): – 'Mestra.'.

Sakura (preocupada): - 'Espelho... Aconteceu alguma coisa?'.

Espelho: - 'Perdoe-me Mestra... ' – (chorando) – 'O Shao foi raptado!!!'.

Sakura: - 'QUEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!'.

Ouvindo isso Sakura desmaiando sobre a mesa, deixando o celular cair no chão.

Todos ao redor começaram a observar assustados.

Espelho (aflita): - 'ALÔ... MESTRA... FALA COMIGO!!!'.

Tomoyo (pegou o celular e tentando acordar a amiga): - 'Espelho... É a Tomoyo... O que aconteceu?'.

Espelho: - 'Shao foi raptado!'.

Tomoyo: - 'ESSA NÃO'.

Espelho: - 'Por favor,... Diga à Mestra que ela precisa estar na Torre de Tókio em menos de vinte minutos... O Jovem Mestre levará o restante das Cartas.'.

Tomoyo: - 'Certo... Vou fazer de tudo para acordar Sakura.' - (desligando o celular, e começou a sacudir mais forte Sakura desesperadamente) – 'Sakura... Por favor, acorde!'.

Sakura (lentamente acordou com lágrimas caindo): - 'Foi um sonho... Não é mesmo Tomoyo?'.

Tomoyo (discordou com a cabeça): - 'Você precisa estar na Torre de Tókio.'.

Sakura desabou na mesa e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

Tomoyo: (triste passando sua mão sobre os fios de cabelo de Sakura)- 'Sakura...' –(tentando passar ânimo à amiga) – 'Não fique assim... Tudo vai dar certo!'.

Sakura (passou sua mão nos olhos): - 'Tem razão Tomoyo... Tudo vai dar certo!...' - (forçando um sorriso) – 'Tenho que acreditar nisso!'.

Tomoyo (lamentando): - 'Pena que eu não trouxe minha filmadora.'.

Sakura levantou-se sem graça com a frase da amiga.

Tomoyo (voltou ao normal): - 'Boa Sorte.'.

Sakura: - 'Obrigada!'.

Começou a correr para o terraço na esperança de poder usar Alada sem haver ninguém no local e para sua sorte não havia invocou seu báculo.

Sakura: – 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela... Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós... E ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão... Liberte-seeeeeee! ' – (pegou sua única Carta) – 'Alada!!!!'.

E iniciou seu vôo em direção à Torre de Tókio.

**# # # Dentro do Restaurante.**

Tomoyo saiu às pressas e esbarrou em alguém que para sua sorte era Eriol.

Eriol (abraçando-a preocupado): - 'Tomoyo... Acalme-se... Vi Sakura usando Alada... O que houve?'.

Tomoyo abraçou-o mais forte e começou a chorar nos braços do amado, deixando-o mais preocupado do que estava.

A Ser Continuado...

**_# # # Sessão Kero e Spii # # #_**__

_Spii: -' Olá.. Queridos e queridos leitores'.___

_Kero (voando em frente da câmera): - ' E ai gostaram do capítulo?... Pena que eu não tive participação nenhuma'._

_Nelly olhou feio para o Kero._

_Kero engoliu seco._

_Spii (explicando a situação): - 'Como a autora não gostou como o Kerberos falou dela... Então ela vai ficar aqui vendo o que a gente esta fazendo'._

_Kero: - 'Então vamos para parte que nos interessa...' – (mudando de assunto) - Vamos responder a pergunta da Anna Martins... O que eu e o Toya colocamos pro moleque assistir? Colocamos muitas cirurgias, guerras... Nós pensamos que ele não ia agüentar ver sangue por todo lado... Mas em fim... ' – (suspirou) – 'A Sakura estragou nosso plano'._

_Spii: - 'Bem feito... Quem mandou maltratar o Shoran! '._

_Kero (arregaçou as mangas): - 'Não se meta onde não foi chamado'._

_Nelly fuzilou Kero, que ficou estático na hora._

_Kero (sem graça): - 'Pois.. É... Plano não deu certo...' – (olhos brilhando) – 'Mas outros viram'._

_Spii (suspirou): - ' amos agradecer a Patty... Por ter postado em quase todos os capítulos e dado sua opinião em cada um deles'._

_Kero (entrando na conversa): -'E sobre os capítulos minúsculos... A autora tem bloqueio em escrever capítulos grandes... Já falei pra ela que desse jeito não dá... Porque todo mundo quer capítulos grandes... Mas fazer o que...' – (lamentando) - 'Se ela não consegue!'._

_Nelly (desolada): - "O Kero só queima o meu filme"._

_Spii: - 'A Carol... __Obrigado por ter gostado tanto assim da fic... E continue lendo!... A Rô por ter revisado a fic'._

_Kero: - 'Sem ela a fic... Estaria indo de mal a pior no português... ' – (sorrindo) – 'Pelo menos temos uma salvadora para isso'_

_Nelly (quase chorando): - "Será que todo fim de capitulo Kero... Irá me fuzilar, por causa do meu português?... Oh vida cruel"._

_Spii: - 'Obrigado R'._

_Kero (voando de um lado pra o outro): - 'Esse capitulo... Ficou muito aguado pro meu gosto... Coitadas da Sakura e da Carta Espelho... Só choraram'._

_Spii: - 'Isso é verdade... Mas quem sabe o próximo não é feliz?'._

_Kero (discordou): - 'Duvido muito... Essa autora só sabe fazer a Sakurinha sofrer'._

_Spii (mudando de assunto): - ' Perguntas e duvidas?... Nós responderemos com todo prazer!'._

_Kero (dando tchau): - 'Até a próxima Sessão Kero & Spii'._

_Spii (dando tchau também):- 'Até mais'._

**_# # # Fim # # #_**

_N/N: Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim!... Sem mais demora... Vamos para o Capítulo 09!_

_Revisado por: R_

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004___


	9. Nada mais me importa

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 9: Nada mais me importa**

**# # # Torre de Tókio.**

Nuvens escuras impedem a passagem da luz solar, deixando a Torre de Tókio sombria, uma barreira mágica a envolvia impedindo a entrada de seres que não eram mágicos.

Shoran que utilizou sua Carta Teletransporte, esperava impacientemente a chegada de Sakura. Trajado com suas roupas de batalha e sua espada, olhou para o céu e viu um anjo se aproximando.

Sakura pousou e suas asas se desfazem, olhou à sua frente e avistou Shoran e do bolso dele saíram as Cartas Sakura que a rodearam, mostrando preocupação com ela, levou sua mão direita à frente e suas queridas amigas pousaram.

Sakura (olhou novamente para Shoran): - "Ele está diferente!".

O que mais chamou a atenção dela foram os olhos dele no tom verde (por causa da sua transformação... para quem não se lembra).

Sakura (acordando do seu devaneio e aproximando-se dele): – 'O que houve com meu filho?'.

Shoran: - 'Deve estar aí dentro!' - (olhando para cima) - 'Tome cuidado não sabemos o que virá!'

Então eles começaram a correr em direção à torre.

**# # # Topo da Torre.**

Voz (vendo Shoran e Sakura entrarem na torre): - 'Pensei que não viriam mais'.

Chiemi (ao seu lado): - 'Hoje terão o que me merecem!'.

Sorrindo maldosamente Chiemi, virou-se para direita e viu a gaiola onde Shao está preso e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

Voz: - 'Certamente... Chiemi... Certamente!'.

Sakura (seguindo Shoran): - "Ele realmente está preocupado com Shao" – (balançou a cabeça para tirar este pensamento) – "Deve ser apenas uma armação dele".

Eriol voou nas costas de Spinel Sun e Tomoyo na de Kerberos, Ruby Moon estava ao lado deles.

Eriol (com voz baixa): - 'O verdadeiro inimigo está próximo'.

Eriol observou o céu ficar cada vez mais escuro.

Ruby Moon: - 'Do que o senhor está falando?'.

Eriol (em meias palavras): - 'Logo saber'.

Continuaram a voar em direção da Torre de Tókio.

Shoran e Sakura chegaram ao topo da torre.

Voz: - 'Encontramo-nos novamente TRAIDOR!'.

Ele riu assustadoramente.

Shoran (com sua espada posta na sua frente): - 'A infelicidade é toda minha'.

Voz: - 'A VADIA também veio... Muito bom... Trabalho Chiemi!'.

Sakura: - 'Chiemi?!'.

Seria a mesma que ela conheceu?

Chiemi (saiu das sombras): - 'Eu mesma... VADIA... Foi desprezível o tempo que passei na sua presença...' – (com sarcasmo) – 'Como queria matá-la com as minhas próprias mãos!'.

Sakura: - 'Sempre desconfiei de você!... É claro, devia ser do Clã Li... Para ser tão orgulhosa!'.

Chiemi: - 'Isso é uma das nossas qualidades...' – (orgulhosa) - 'Não igual a você uma VA----'.

Voz (irritado): - 'Fique quieta!!!.... Passe-me as Cartas!'.

**# # # Aos pés da Torre.**

Uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos escuros observou o topo da Torre.

Mulher: - 'Tenho que chegar a tempo!'.

Iniciou sua corrida contra o tempo em direção do topo.

**# # # Topo.**

Sakura: - 'NUNCA ENTREGARIA AS MINHAS AMIGAS'.

Voz (com ironia): - 'Amigas?' – (riu com gosto) – 'Entregue-me as Cartas... Ou... Nunca mais verá seu filho!'.

Sakura ajoelhou-se ao chão sem nenhuma reação. Não podia entregar suas Cartas, mas e seu filho? Nunca mais iria vê-lo, seu maior tesouro.

Shoran (não controlando sua raiva): - 'SEU MALDITO'.

Os olhos dele escurecem e sua presença aumentou.

Das sombras saiu uma Mulher com uma capa negra, a única coisa que se podia se ver era seu báculo com o formado de uma foice com um cristal de rubi na ponta.

Mulher: - 'Como deixou chegar a este ponto Shin?... Não merece estar vivo!'.

Shin (pedindo clemência):- 'Não Mestra.'.

Shoran olhou apreensivo para cena.

Mulher movimentou rápido seu báculo e um raio caiu em cima da cabeça de Shin que morreu na hora, começou a caminhar e pisou em cima do falecido e parou a alguns metros de Sakura.

Mulher: - 'Agora somos, só eu e você estrela...' – (olhando para Sakura) – 'O que acontece quando uma estrela perde sua luz?!'.

Jogando em Sakura um poderoso raio.

Tudo parece se movimentar devagar para Shoran.

Shoran: - 'NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'.

Ele saiu correndo para tentar interceptar o raio, mas não iria chegar a tempo.

Porém um Anjo se jogou contra uma das janelas quebrando-a, ficando na frente de sua Mestra, neste momento outro ser tomou seu lugar recebendo o raio em cheio no coração.

Sakura: - 'YUKITOOOOOOOOO!' – (pegando nos braços) – 'Por que você fez isso?'.

Ela ficou desesperada com a atitude dele e começou a chorar.

Yukito: - 'Não podia deixar minha melhor amiga morrer... ' – (tossindo sangue, porém sorrindo) – 'Nunca pude fazer nada...' – (tossiu e aos poucos fechando os olhos) – 'Para ajudá-la!'.

Sakura (sacudindo-o): - 'Não... Yukito... Não morra!!'.

Suas Cartas a envolvem a protegendo de mais um raio disparado pela mulher.

Isso fez com que Shoran ficasse com mais raiva.

Shoran (transtornado): - 'PARE COM ISSO!!!!'.

Mulher (preparou-se para jogar mais um raio em Sakura): - 'Ora... Ora... O que temos aqui?... O Escolhido!...' – (virando seu báculo para Shoran) – 'Nunca pensei que o conheceria...' – (fazendo reverência) – 'Podíamos tornar-nos os donos de todo o universo... '- (fazendo-se de interessada) – 'O que acha rapaz?'.

Shoran: - 'NUNCA VOU FAZER ISSO!'.

Colocando sua espada à frente do seu rosto Shoran saiu para a luta com imensa fúria.

Sakura sentiu uma presença familiar olhou para trás e viu Kaho Mizuki.

Mulher (com seu báculo interceptou a espada dele): - 'Não sabes com quem estás mexendo moleque!'.

Shoran (com rispidez): - 'Isso pouco me importa!'.

A ponta do báculo dela brilhou liberando energia suficiente que o jogou para outro lado do salão.

Porém Shoran cravou sua espada no chão que evitou que ele saísse pela janela.

Shoran (invocou um dos seus ofurôs): – 'Deus do Raio vinde a mim!'.

O raio veio direto na direção dela estourando todos os vidros, no entanto ela levantou seu báculo e sugou toda a energia, jogando sobre ele logo após.

Kaho: - 'A hora do meu dever chegou!'.

Uma luz lilás a envolve e o símbolo de Shoran (um dragão em volta do Sol e da Lua) apareceu aos seus pés, duas asas verdes com rajadas mais escuras de verde a envolvem e segundos depois voltam ao seu tamanho normal, seus cabelos ficam em um tom de rosa na altura do joelho, suas roupas: um top e uma saia cortada na perna esquerda na cor marrom.

A Guardião, criou um escudo protegendo Shoran do ataque, deixando a Mulher irritada.

Quando voltou a olhar Yukito, Sakura assustou-se, vendo-o desaparecer e Yue tomando seu lugar desacordado.

Mulher: - 'Você fez sua escolha rapaz!... Irá se arrepender por ela!' – (rindo maldosamente) – 'Se quiser seu filho de volta Escolhido... Terá que vir atrás dele...' – (com a ponta do báculo faz um círculo e um portal se abriu) - 'Venha buscar a luz... Se for capaz disto'.

Correndo para o portal com a gaiola de Shao junto.

Sakura (desesperada): - 'SHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.'.

Foi à única coisa que saiu dos lábios de Sakura que deixou Yue e saiu correndo em direção ao portal, sem se importar com mais nada e desapareceu depois.

Guardiã (ao lado de Shoran): - 'Temos que segui-la!'.

Shoran, não havia percebido até aquele momento aquele ser, porém não dá muita importância, pois viu o portal começar a diminuir e decidido foi atrás de Sakura.

A Guardiã fez o mesmo e o portal se fechou no mesmo instante.

Spinel Sun e Kerberos pousam no topo da torre.

Eriol (descendo de Spinel Sun): - 'Chegamos tarde demais!'.

Ruby Moon (contrariada): - 'É claro, com esses dois lerdos!!!!'.

Kerberos lançou uma bola de fogo nela, mas está desviou e depois foi à vez de Spinel Sun lançar a dele e ela também desviou.

Ruby Moon: - 'Onde está a educação que Mestre Eriol te deu?'.

Spinel Sun (resmungando): - 'Com você que não est'.

Ruby Moon, ficou fula da vida com Spinel, porém Eriol a olhou com o olhar de desaprovação que a fez parar na hora.

Tomoyo abriu a porta e deu de cara com o corpo de Shin estendido no chão.

Tomoyo: - 'Eriol!' – (chamando-o com a mão) - 'Olhe!'.

Eriol aproximou-se de Tomoyo e o viu o mesmo, caminhou até o corpo e sentiu sua pulsação.

Eriol: - 'Ele es--- .'.

Ele iria continuar a falar, porém seus olhos encontraram Yue desmaiado.

Tomoyo escutou um som de choro vindo do lado direito, devagar caminhou até encontrar uma mulher.

Tomoyo: - 'Chiemi... O que faz aqui?'.

Chiemi (recolhida debaixo da mesa): - 'Tomoyo?' – (levantando a cabeça) – 'É você?'.

Tomoyo: - 'Sim... O que você faz aqui?'.

Chiemi (continuou a chorar): - 'Mataram meu Mestre.'.

Tomoyo não entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer, apenas que Chiemi não era quem ela pensava que era.

Eriol (colocou Yue nas costas de Spinel Sun) - 'Tomoyo... Vamos embora... Não há mais nada para se fazer aqui!'.

Tomoyo: - 'Acho que tem alguém aqui que podemos dar uma explicação para tudo isso...' – (quando olhou para Spinel Sun) – 'Yue?!?!?!' – (correu até o guardião e voltando seu olhar para Eriol) – 'Ele está bem?'.

Eriol (enquanto olhava para Yue): - 'Aparentemente sim...' – (referindo-se a Chiemi) – 'A levaremos para casa?'.

Tomoyo (concorda, com os olhos cheios de água): - 'Espero que Sakura e Shoran... Estejam bem!'.

Eriol: - 'Eu também... Meu anjo'.

Como ele queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo com sua sucessora e seu descendente.

A Ser Continuado...

_# # # Sessão Kero & Spii # # #_ _Kero: - 'Finalmente um pouco de Ação!!!... ' – (desanimado) – 'Mas não fiz nada como sempre! '_

_Spii: - 'Hoje um capitulo decisivo... Nessa historia... E você deve ter ficado com varias perguntas na cabeça?'_

_Kero: - ' E ainda Yukito morreu... Será que o Yue... Também?'._

_Spii: - 'Só no próximo capitulo você saberão'._

_Kero: - 'Tenho certeza que todo mundo pensou quando começaram a ler.. .Será que este era o ultimo capitulo?...' – (cara de malvado) – 'Nem imaginam o que irá acontecer nos próximos'._

_Spii: - 'Agradecimentos... A Rô... Por ter revisado'._

_Kero: - ' A Carol por estar gostando da MINHA Sessão... Um Super beijo – ' (olhos brilhando) -'Você tem algum doce pra me dar?'._

_Spii (bravo): - 'Pará de ser guloso Kerberos... E é a Nossa Sessão'._

_Kero (olhou torto para Spii): - 'Como a Sakura não está aqui mais... ' – (chorando) – 'Eu vou ficar sem mais amados... Idolatrados... DOCES... ._

_Spii (ignorando a crise): ' A Merry-Anne... Por estar lendo... '._

_Kero: - 'Meus doces...'- (com esperanças) – 'Será que a Tomoyo... Vai me dar algum doce?'._

_Spii (balançou a cabeça não acreditando no que ouviu): - ' A todos um Super beijo... E até a próxima!'._

**_# # # Fim # # #_**

_N/N: Aiaiai... Esse capítulo é também um dos meus favoritos... A Sakura largando de tudo para ir atrás do filho dela e agora o que o Shoran vai fazer agora que sabe o é pai? Todas essas respostas no capítulo 10!_

Revisado por: Rô.

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004_


	10. Kaho ou seria Tsuki?

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 10: ****Kaho ou seria Tsuki?******

Legenda:

**# # # - troca de cenário**

**Linha - troca de Dimensão/Universo**

Em uma dimensão paralela.

Sakura acordou, olhou para os lados, viu que estava na Torre de Tókio e que já era noite.

Logo após, Shoran acordou e a viu entre lágrimas.

Voz (mulher): 'Nesta dimensão... Estrela... Só há um jeito de você ver o filho de vocês... Entregando-me as Cartas agora!'.

Shoran (estranhou o que a mulher disse): - 'Ele não é meu filho!'.

Voz (riu): - 'Não reconheceu o próprio filho na sua frente?... Ele é a Luz... Nunca devia ter deixado-o nascer... Como fui tola em deixar tudo nas mãos de um Li.'.

Shoran: - 'Onde está Shao?'.

Voz: - 'Aquele garoto?...' – (fez silêncio) – 'Por enquanto está vivo... Mas até quando poderão ficar...' – (falando com a voz fraca) – 'Sem a luz?'.

Dito isso, a voz dela não pôde mais ser ouvida.

Sakura permaneceu no chão, não movimentando nenhum milímetro do seu corpo.

Shoran (voltou-se para Sakura, com a voz rude): - 'Shao é meu filho?'.

Sakura (não olhando para ele): - 'O que adianta discutirmos isso agora?'.

Shoran (puxou-a pelo braço): - 'É ou não é?'.

Sakura (entre lágrimas): - 'Você não merece o amor dele... Shoran... Não merece... VOCÊ ME USOU... Desapareceu depois que conseguiu o que queria...' – (terminando a frase aos berros) – 'Você não merece o amor de NINGUÉM...' – (se distanciando dele) – 'Nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha frente'.

Sakura tentou sair correndo, mas foi impedida por alguém.

Guardiã: - 'Sozinha não conseguirá nada!' – (vendo a cara de pouco interesse dela) – 'Tenho que dar algumas explicações...' – (saltou-a e guardou suas asas) – 'Sou Tsuki a Guardiã da Lua... Fui criada para guiar e proteger meu Mestre... Quando o perigo aproxima-se do mundo... Como Sakura pode notar sou Kaho Mizuki na minha forma falsa... Sakura...' – (olhando para ela) – 'Algum dia você chegou a conhecer o meu pai no Templo Tsukimine?'.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Tsuki: - 'Isso se deve ao fato que fui criada há milhares de anos... Por um grupo de Sábios de todo o planeta aos quais criaram as Cartas Dragão, pois sabiam que o mal tentaria controlar todos os Universos Paralelos ou Dimensões... Mas para isso devia ser quebrada a harmonia entre a Luz e Escuridão ou Ying e Yang em chinês, onde tudo começa e termina...' – (olhando para fora) – 'Como aconteceu aqui... Sem a Luz a Escuridão foi facilmente controlada pelas trevas...' – (ficou alguns segundos em silêncio) – 'Mago Clow sem saber, fez o que já era previsto pelos Sábios, criou as Cartas Clow, e de sua Sucessora libertou o poder da Estrela a qual controla o Universo... E outro foi seu Descendente... O qual foi escolhido para ser o portador do poder do Dragão o controlador Das Dimensões'.

Shoran achou tudo aquilo muito estranho. Então a Profª Mizuki, já sabia de tudo e não contou nada? Ele tinha certeza que ela escondia mais coisas, e isso ele iria descobrir mais cedo ou tarde.

Tsuki (continuou a falar): - 'E com a união desses dois seres, nasceria a Luz'.

Sakura (interrompendo-a): - 'Quer dizer então que já estava planejado que eu ia gostar dele... Desde o princípio?'.

Shoran olhou para Tsuki, seria isso verdade? Tudo já estava planejado? Então seu sentimento não era verdadeiro? Apenas manipulado por um grupo de velhos que só queriam proteger o mundo, sem pensar no que estavam fazendo com a vida dele. Pareciam os velhos idiotas do Clã, só se importando com o poder e dinheiro.

Tsuki (sorriu): - 'Nunca se esqueça... Não há coincidências, apenas o inevitável!'.

Shoran odiava essa frase, ela não podia ter respondido direito? O que custava ela fazer isso? Apenas iria aliviar seu coração de tantos sentimentos sem explicações.

Tsuki (virando névoa): - 'Quando precisarem... É só me chamar'.

Ela entrou na espada de Shoran.

No mesmo instante Sakura começou a correr em direção às escadas.

Shoran (segurando-a pelo braço): - 'Aonde pensa que vai?'.

Sakura (com os olhos cheios de tristeza e dor): - 'Para qualquer lugar onde você não esteja!'.

* * *

Yelan (andando de um lado para o outro, não conseguindo esconder sua aflição): - 'A presença deles desapareceu!'.

Meiling (emburrada em um canto da sala): - 'Tudo culpa desses Anciões bobões!'.

Yelan (a reprovou): 'Se não fosse pelos bobões.. Quero dizer...' – (meio em risos) – 'Shoran não teria conhecido Sakura'.

Meiling (mais emburrada ainda): - 'O Shoran seria meu!'.

Fenmei (balança a cabeça): - 'Ele seria da Chiemi.' – (enforcando-a em sua mente) – 'Aquela idiota!'.

Meiling cerrou os dentes de raiva, nunca iria permitir que seu amor caísse nas garras daquela lambisgóia da Chiemi, ela sabia que Chiemi só queria aproveitar do prestígio que Shoran tinha, é claro, queria ser a nova líder do Clã ao lado dele.

**# # # Tomoeda**

Na residência Hiiragisawa.

Kerberos (com a pata esquerda, sacudiu Yue): - 'Hei... Acorda seu preguiçoso!'.

Em outro cômodo.

Eriol não agüentou mais os prantos de Chiemi e a fez adormecer, ela não queria contar de jeito nenhum o que sabia, porém Eriol utilizou uma magia e leu os pensamento dela.

Tomoyo (ao seu lado): - 'Conseguiu... Eriol?'.

Eriol (confirmou): - 'Há mais coisas que nós não sabemos...' – (preparou sua voz) – 'Chiemi é uma Li e não suportou a idéia de não ser a esposa de Shoran, pois ela queria o prestígio e poder do Clã, isso fez com que ela aceitasse a missão de destruir Sakura e levar as Cartas Clow para o Clã. Shin, a quem ela chamava de Mestre ordenou cada plano dela contra Sakura, ele também aprisionou o pai de Shoran em um castelo, temendo que ele estragasse seus planos. Porém o que Shin não esperava, era que sua Mestra o matasse, por ter deixado que Shoran tivesse um filho e não ter conseguido pegar as Cartas como era esperado!'.

Tomoyo (inconformada): - 'Então desde o começo... Ela queria destruir Sakura?'.

Eriol confirmou.

Tomoyo (raiva): - 'Não sabia que uma pessoa podia ser tão baixa'.

Eriol (sério): - 'O mundo está cheio de pessoas que só que preocupam com poder e dinheiro... Não se importando como conseguem isso!' – (sorriu para a esposa) – 'Vamos ver como Yue está?'.

Tomoyo concordou e o seguiu até o quarto onde estavam Kero e Yue.

Yue (abriu os olhos e fez a primeira pergunta que veio a sua mente): - 'Como está Sakura?'.

Kero (bravo): - 'É você que deveria saber!!!'.

Yue (forçando a cabeça): - 'A única que me lembro foi que eu entrei na frente do raio que ia acertar Sakura quando Yukito tomou meu lugar e recebeu o raio por mim!'.

Toya (entrou sem bater na porta): - 'Quero ver a minha irmã!!!'.

Tomoyo (mostrando uma cadeira a ele): - 'É melhor se sentar Toya!'.

Toya (fez o que foi pedido, não escondendo o nervosismo): - 'O que aconteceu com a minha irmã?'.

Kero: - 'O idiota do Yue...' – (fuzilando-o) – 'Deixou Nossa Mestra ir para algum lugar... Sem fazer nada.'.

Toya (levanta): - 'Como é que é?'.

Tomoyo (tentando acalmá-lo): - 'Acalme-se Toya'.

Toya: - 'Como quer que eu fique calmo sabendo que a minha irmã está perdida por aí?'.

Yue: - 'Eu sei que a culpa é minha, mas... Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos aqui discutindo'.

Eriol: - 'Shoran está com Sakura... Eles saberão se cuidar!'.

Ele queria que essas palavras fossem verdade.

Toya (quando escutou o nome Shoran, levantou-se): - 'Como querem que eu fique calmo com aquele moleque... Perto da minha irmã?'.

Tomoyo (tentando fazê-lo sentar-se novamente): - 'Acalme-se Toya.'.

Toya: - 'Me acalmar?...' – (com uma enorme veia, saltando na testa) - 'Só de pensar que eles estão sozinhos... Minha vontade é de... Enforcar o moleque com as minhas próprias mãos!'.

Kero (sua barriga roncou, olhou para Tomoyo com olhos brilhantes): - 'Tomoyo... Você fez doce?'.

Todos caíram.

Yue: - 'Você não sabe... Pensar em outra coisa... A não ser doce Kerberos?'.

Kero olhou para Yue furioso.

Yue não ligou para a reação de Kero, levantou–se, suas asas cresceram o encobrindo e o símbolo da Sakura pareceu. Quando suas asas diminuíram nada aconteceu.

Yue (confuso): - 'Não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo.'.

Kero (transformou-se em Kerberos):- 'Não há nada de errado comigo...' – (olhando atravessado para Eriol) - 'Você fez alguma coisa Clow?'.

Eriol (sério): - 'Não tenho nada haver com o que está acontecendo Kerberos'.

Kerberos (entre os dentes): - 'Eu lembro bem que Clow fez isso conosco uma vez'.

Kerberos havia se lembrando de quando Eriol utilizou sua magia, fazendo com que ele e Yue não conseguissem voltar à forma falsa, isto ocorreu no episódio da Carta Bolhas.

**

* * *

**

Shoran (vendo Sakura descendo as escadas): - 'Não vai adiantar nada sairmos daqui correndo... Se soubéssemos onde Eriol está... Se ele existir neste Universo.'.

Sakura (friamente): - 'A presença dele não está muito longe daqui!'.

Com magia, chegaram em pouco tempo onde à presença de Eriol era mais forte, uma mansão, no mesmo local onde seria o Parque de Tomoeda.

Pousaram no gramado e começaram a caminhar, mas foram interrompidos por um tigre alado, soltando bolas de fogo na direção deles.

Sakura invocou Escudo, deixando o tigre revoltado, pois seus ataques não tinham mais efeitos, tentou aumentá-los, porém não aconteceu nada com Escudo.

Um homem apareceu no meio da escuridão, impedindo que vissem sem rosto.

Homem (com a voz de poucos amigos): - 'Kerberos, pare com seu ataque...' – (assim o tigre o fez) – 'Quem são você para invadirem a minha propriedade?'.

A Ser Continuado...

**_# # # Sessão Kero e Spii # # #_**__

_Tela azul, com o texto rolando._

_Voz de locutor: - 'Caro leitores... Hoje não teremos a Apresentador Kerberos, pois o mesmo se encontra em protesto a frente dos estúdios, reivindicando a volta de sua Mestra... Mais informações no decorrer desta edição'._

_Tela azul desapareceu._

_Spii (alegremente): - 'Que bom vê-los novamente... Caros leitores... Vamos para parte dos Agradecimentos... ' – (pegou uma folha) – 'A Rô... Por estar revisando... __A Merry-Anne... __A Carol... E para todos que estão acompanhando mesmo que não deixam comentários... ' – (colocou a folha sobre a mesa) – 'Voltamos agora com mais informações sobre Kerberos, nossa repórter Nakuru Atsuki, tem mais informações do local'._

_Lado de fora dos Estúdios._

_Nakuru (sorridente): - 'Estamos à frente dos Estúdios My Fanfiction, onde toda a serie é escrita, contracenada, dirigida e ainda é a residência da autora... Enfim... Tudo acontece aqui... E como podem ver '._

_A câmera gira para a direita, Kero estava com uma placa tipo green peace, com a foto da Sakura no centro e escrito "Quero minha mestre de volta" voava de um lado para o outro._

_Nakuru: - 'Kerberos, está há horas... Reivindicando a volta de Sakura Kinomoto ao universo que estamos'._

_Ouviu-se a voz de fundo de Kero: - 'Quero Sakura de volta...' – (desanimado) – 'Quem irá fazer os meus doces???'._

_Nakuru: - 'Todo o elenco, já tentou tirá-lo dali, porém não conseguiram convencê-lo do contrario...' – (sem graça) – 'A nossa única opção é esperar que ele sinta fome e desista desta campanha, pois todos nós sabemos que não será tão cedo que a Sakura e Shoran, voltaram... É com você Spii'._

_Despedisse toda sorridente._

_No estúdio._

_Spii: - 'Obrigado Nakuru... Estamos no fim desta edição... Visitem nosso blog, mandem e-mails comentários... Super abraço para todos... E até o próximo'._

_As ultimas imagens são de Kero, desanimando e com fome._

_Nakuru lhe ofereceu um pedaço de torta que ele imediatamente aceitou._

**_# # # FIM # # #_**

****

_N/N:_

_Eu sempre fiquei na duvida de como a Kaho tinha poderes... Ai eu tive essa idéia de colocá-la como guardiã do Shoran... Alguém quiser ver depois a imagem onde eu tirei como ela ficaria dê uma acessada no blog da fic!_

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004___


	11. Sentimentos Confusos

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 11: Sentimentos Confusos**

Legenda:

# # # - troca de cenário

**Linha **- troca de Dimensão/Universo

**# # # Tomoeda**

Yue ainda não entendia o porquê de não poder voltar a ser Yukito.

Nakuru (entrando no quarto): - 'Quer bolinho... Yue?'.

Yue (sem olhar para ela): - 'Nunca como, Nakuru.'.

Nakuru (triste): - 'Eu sei, mas... E se a Sakura não aparecer logo?'.

Yue (virou-se para ela): - 'Vou desaparecer... Eu sei disso... Nakuru'.

Na cozinha.

Kero devorou os bolinhos. Spii reprovou tudo que Kero fez.

Eriol olhava para sua esposa e esta mantinha o olhar perdido, a conhecia muito bem e sabia que estava sofrendo, não podia culpá-la, para ela Sakura era como a irmã que nunca teve. Ele por outro lado, sempre teve Nakuru, mesmo sendo sua guardiã e o tratando como seu mestre assim como Ruby Moon, ela sempre o alegrava com o seu jeito de ser, tinha também Spinel Sun, seu tigre alado, mesmo sendo o mais sério e ainda tinha o pequeno problema com doces, ainda não se lembrava o porque de ter feito isso a ele, mas enfim, Spii, como Nakuru o chamava e este detestava, eram ótimas companhias para ele, ainda mais o vendo aprontar com Kerberos.

Spii silenciosamente pegou sal e colocou no suco de Kero e este não reparou.

Quando Kero tomou o primeiro gole, cuspiu tudo na cara do Spii.

Kero (irritado): - 'Quem foi que colocou sal?'.

Spii não disse nada, apenas ficou limpando seu rosto, bem que Kerberos poderia ter virado para outro lado, assim não teria o sujado.

Kero não pensou muito e pegou o pote de açúcar ao seu lado e despejou dentro do copo do Spii, a cena estava pronta era açúcar voando por todo lado, e isto até chamou a atenção de Tomoyo, abrindo um tímido sorriso em sua face.

Tudo acabou quando Nakuru entrou na cozinha, fazendo muito barulho chamando a atenção de todos.

Nakuru (triste): - 'Você tem que fazer algo Mestre Eriol!'.

Eriol olhou-a com interrogação.

Nakuru (continuando): - 'Yue pode desaparecer... E isso eu não quero que aconteça!'.

Eriol (calmamente): - 'Ele não irá desaparecer.'.

Nakuru (interrompendo): 'Mas... Mas'.

Eriol: - 'Enquanto eu possuir o poder de Clow... Isso não irá acontecer... Eu te prometo'.

Nakuru ficou alegre ao saber disso, em retribuição o abraçou, deixando-o sem ar.

Eriol olhou nos olhos de Nakuru, porém o que viu foram os olhos de Ruby Moon, ele havia estranhado essa súbita aflição por Yue, no caso dele desaparecer, por parte de Nakuru. Já se fazia um tempo que não conversava com sua guardiã, e percebeu que precisava fazer isso agora.

Eriol: - 'Precisamos conversar Nakuru'.

Nakuru, sem questionar seguiu-o para o escritório.

Eriol (fechou a porta): - 'Poderia se tornar Ruby Moon... Nakuru?'.

Nakuru concordou com a cabeça, um pequeno tornado a envolveu dando lugar a Ruby Moon.

Ruby Moon: -'Queria falar comigo Mestre Eriol?'.

Eriol (aproximou-se dela): - 'Sim... Quando eu olhei nos olhos de Nakuru, me deparei com sua imagem... '- (Ruby ficou estática, será que Eriol havia descoberto?) – 'Você gosta do Yue?'.

Eriol havia pegado no ponto fraco dela, ela mal sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu coração, mas sabia muito bem que Nakuru sua identidade falsa amava Toya, mas e ela? Também devia amá-lo ou não?

Ruby (com olhos baixos): - 'Realmente não sei Mestre'.

Eriol que observava sua guardiã se surpreendeu com a resposta, Ruby Moon sempre sabia o que fazer e o que dizer.

Eriol: - 'Não quero forçá-la a dizer nada... Mas temo que esteja havendo um conflito com as suas personalidade.'.

Ruby Moon (olhando para ele): - 'E tudo isso por minha causa... Não queria prejudicar Nakuru'.

Eriol: - 'Eu sei que você quer o bem de Nakuru... Mas você estava controlando-a... Não estava?'.

Eriol novamente havia acertado, desde o momento que Nakuru estava preparando bolinhos, ela estava controlando-a, queria poder ver Yue, sem que ele percebesse que era ela que estava ali.

Ruby Moon (com cabeça baixa): - 'Sim.'.

Eriol estava preocupado, tanto a personalidade de Ruby Moon e Nakuru deveriam agir independentemente, mas Ruby estava conseguindo controlar Nakuru, e isto não era bom.

**# # # Residência Kinomoto**

Fujitaka se manteve calmo como sempre, mesmo com Toya contando-lhe tudo que acontecera com a sua irmã.

Toya (transtornado e quase quebrando um copo com as mãos): - 'Aquele moleque.'.

Fujitaka: - 'Sua raiva não trará sua irmã de volta Toya... Tenho certeza que Eriol deve estar pensando em algo para ajudar sua irm'.

Toya: - 'O pior de tudo isso... É saber que não posso fazer nada'.

Fujitaka (colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de seu filho): - 'Em relação a sua irmã, infelizmente não pode... Mas com você mesmo sim... Continue a viver sua vida meu filho... Nakuru estará ao seu lado'.

Toya queria acreditar, mas palavras de seu pai, mas sua irmã era seu maior tesouro, havia prometido a sua falecida mãe que a protegeria de todo mal, mas agora percebia que não fora capaz de fazer isso, deveria nunca ter deixado Shoran se aproximar dela, mas agora não dava mais para apagar o passado, apenas lamentar por ele.

Fujitaka (esperançoso): - 'Tenho certeza que sua irmã está bem.'.

Toya: - 'Com o moleque... Duvido muito... Ela estaria bem mais segura com dez cobras ao lado dela'.

Fujitaka: - 'Não seja tolo meu filho'.

Toya (saindo de casa): - 'Apenas estou sendo realista.'.

**

* * *

**

Sakura estava feliz, havia finalmente encontrado Eriol.

Sakura: - 'Ahhh... É você Eriol?... Sou eu Sakura'.

Shoran (cortando o barato dela): - 'Ele até pode ser o Eriol... Mas duvido que sabia quem é você!'.

Sakura ficou sem graça, ela havia esquecido desse detalhe.

Homem (continuou na penumbra, apenas seu báculo podia ser visto) – 'Vocês ainda não disseram quem são?'.

Shoran: - 'Shoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto... Nós precisamos de sua ajuda'.

O homem que na realidade era realmente Eriol Hiiragisawa estranhou este fato, ajeitou seus óculos de aros finos e observou melhor, seus intrusos.

Eriol: - 'Seria mais agradável conversarmos do lado de dentro da casa... Acompanhem-me!'.

Sakura e Shoran seguiram Eriol, Kerberos olhou-os desconfiados.

Dentro da mansão.

Eriol (sentando em sua famosa poltrona vermelha): - 'Pelo que pude ouvir... Vocês afirmam que são Sakura Kinomoto e Shoran Li, estou correto?' – (eles confirmaram) – 'Porém os mesmos se encontram mortos... O que têm a me dizer?'.

Sakura ficou chocada e Shoran permaneceu inalterado.

Shoran: - 'Não podemos dizer nada sobre isso... E não somos fantasmas deles.'.

Sakura como era de se esperar, ficou arrepiada ao ouvir a palavra fantasmas.

Sakura: - "Eu odeio fantasmas... Eles me dão MEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!".

Shoran (continuou): – 'Fomos obrigados a vir a este universo.'.

Eriol: - 'Então foi a abertura de um portal que senti há poucas horas... Ying já começou a agir.'.

Shoran (pensativo): - 'Escuridão... Tsuki... Havia falado sobre ela!'

Eriol: - 'Tsuki... A guardiã das Cartas Dragão?'.

Shoran: - 'Sim'.

Sakura estava boiando nesta conversa, onde estaria Nakuru e Spii?

Sakura (intrometendo na conversa):- 'Com licença... Mas onde estão Nakuru e Spii?'.

Eriol estranhou esta pergunta, quem seriam estes?

Eriol: - 'Desculpe-me... Mas não os conheço... Residem comigo apenas os guardiões que deveriam ser da Mestra das Cartas... Kerberos!' – (o tigre apareceu, com pose imponente) – 'E Yue!...' – (o outro guardião saiu das sombras) – 'Sinto o poder da Estrela vindo de você...' – (olhou para Sakura) – 'Não há mais dúvidas que vocês estão falando a verdade... Desculpem-me por ter duvidado de vocês...' – (fez-se um silêncio mortal) - 'Certamente vocês devem estar se perguntando, o que houve nesta dimensão... O curso da história foi alterado quando Ying assassinou Mago Clow antes da criação das Cartas Clow'.

Sakura levou um susto, nunca tinha imaginado que alguém poderia ter matado Mago Clow, lembrou-se que Kero sempre dizia que ele era o Mago mais poderoso do seu tempo.

Eriol: - 'Quando isto ocorreu sua alma foi dividida em duas, uma seria eu e a outra seria seu pai Fujitaka Kinomoto, que infelizmente se encontra morto como o restante de sua família nesta dimensão!'.

Sakura tentava assimilar o que havia acabado de ouvir. Seu pai era a outra reencarnação do Mago Clow? Seria por isso então que ele e Eriol se pareciam tanto? As respostas vinham em sua mente em um sonoro sim. Mas será que o Eriol de sua dimensão já sabia disso? E se sim, por que nunca contou a ela? Teria que esperar para ter suas dúvidas sanadas.

Eriol: - 'Seus poderes se manifestaram quando Ying atacou a casa de vocês' - (ajeitando seus óculos) – 'Mesmo que nos uníssemos novamente não conseguiríamos vencê-la e ainda para piorar, ela assassinou toda a família Li, pois sabia que eles eram descendentes do Mago Clow. Ela queria que ninguém atrapalhasse sua ambição de Dominar as Dimensões...' – (olhando para eles com interrogação) – 'Mas o que não entendo é... O porque dela tê-los transportado para esta dimensão'.

Shoran sabia muito bem o porquê de tudo isto estar acontecendo com eles.

Shoran: - 'Ela quer as Cartas Sakura e as Cartas Dragão... E para nos obrigar vir até aqui...' – (olhou para Sakura e depois para Eriol) – 'Seqüestrou nosso filho.'.

Eriol nunca tinha imaginado que seu descendente e sua sucessora iriam se amar, mas mesmo sendo a reencarnação do Mago Clow não havia como prever isso.

Kerberos (resmungando): - 'Sempre sou o último, a saber, das coisas!'.

Yue (irritado): - 'Fique quieto Kerberos!'.

Kerberos fuzilou-o com os olhos. Quem era Yue para mandá-la ficar quieto?

Yue fez o mesmo.

Eriol olhou-os com reprovação, fazendo-os pararem com a discussão.

Eriol: - 'Ying certamente fará algo contra vocês... Por isso gostaria que levassem meus guardiões, é o mínimo que posso fazer e eles serão mais úteis do que aqui comigo, já que sou um pouco culpado da vinda de vocês'.

Sakura (agradecida): - 'Obrigada Eriol, mas acho que será muito arriscado levá-los junto conosco!... E também não seria justo fazer isto com eles!'.

Eriol sorriu, não importava da qual dimensão Sakura pertencia, continuaria tendo a mesma personalidade doce e se importando mais com os outros que com ela mesma.

Eriol: - 'Tenho certeza que eles preferem ajudar o mundo a ficar livre das trevas... Do que ficar aqui vendo o que acontece sem poder fazer nada'.

Kerberos (aproximou-se de Eriol): - 'Mestre Eriol tem razão... Sinto me mal com tudo que está acontecendo e não poder fazer nada para ajudar!'.

Yue: - 'Pela primeira vez concordo com Kerberos!'.

Kerberos não achou graça da piada de Yue.

Kerberos (com desdém): - 'É claro... Você nunca pode concordar com o que digo, mesmo estando sempre certo!!!'.

Yue: - 'Chega de exageros Kerberos... Você só pensa em comer! Nada mais do que isso!'.

Eriol (pigarreou, interrompendo novamente a discussão deles): - 'E também estarei aqui no que precisarem... Sugiro que passem a noite aqui... Terão algum tempo para descansar e pensar no que foi falado hoje!' – (levantou-se) – 'Acompanhem-me... Mostrarei seus quartos... Mas gostaria de conversar em particular com você Shoran!'.

Shoran concordou com a cabeça.

Eriol levou Sakura até seu novo quarto. Poucos minutos depois, Eriol voltou levando Shoran para seu escritório.

Eriol (fechando a porta): - 'Você ficou pensativo Shoran... O que você gostaria de me perguntar?'.

Shoran assustou-se com Eriol, havia se esquecido das habilidades dele.

Shoran (olhando para Eriol): - 'Por que o equilíbrio foi quebrado?'.

Eriol: - 'O portador do poder da Luz foi morto pela própria Escuridão... Ela está sendo controlada pelas trevas... Por isso acho que a única maneira de vencê-la é libertando as Cartas Dragão de todo o Mundo'.

Shoran: - 'Mas ela disse que Shao tinha o poder da Luz!'.

Eriol: - 'Ele talvez seja a chave para libertá-la'.

Shoran ficou pensativo, então seu filho era o portador do poder da Luz? Mas quem seria a da Escuridão?

Eriol: - 'O poder da Luz e Escuridão... Sempre Renasce com a mesma alma... A única coisa que muda é seu nome... E o local onde mora... Nunca se sabe quem é realmente!'.

Shoran: - 'Mas por que escolheram Sakura e eu para sermos pais da Luz?'.

Eriol (sorriu enigmático): - 'Não existem coincidências... Apenas o inevitável!'.

A Ser Continuado...

**_# # # Sessão Kero e Spii # # #_**

****

_Nelly (olhando Spii, desesperada): - 'Você tem certeza que ele ainda não quer voltar?'._

_Spii (lamentando): - 'Sim... Ele mandou esta carta...' – (entregando para ela) – 'Com algumas exigências... Para que volte'._

_Nelly (abriu o envelope e começou a lê-lo em voz alto): - 'Cara autora... Como o meu protesto não adiantou nada... Então... Resolvi fazer algumas exigências... Para que eu possa voltar... 1ª Quero a minha mestra de volta!!!... Você acha que alguém vai tratar tão bem de mim como ela?... 2ª Suprimentos de doces por toda a vida... Mas vale um guardião saudável... Do um mal alimentado... 3ª Todos dos tipos de jogos... Pra passar o tempo... Já que eu acho que você não atender o item n 1... 4 e ultimo... Quero aparecer mais!!!!... Eu só faço ponta... Como um poderoso guardião como eu... Não aparece mais!... Quero um episodio todo meu... Melhor ainda... Uma fic só minha... O que acha?... Até este momento era o que eu tinha a dizer...' – (colocou a folha sobre a mesa) – 'Aguardo sua resposta... Kerberos'._

_Spii: - 'O que a senhora irá fazer?'._

_Nelly (rolando os olhos): - 'Ainda não sei... ' – (suspira) – 'Ele pensa que sou rica?...' - (gota) – 'Bem que eu queria ser'._

_Spii (passando sua pata sobre a minha cabeça): - 'Não desanime'._

_Nelly (com o animo recuperado): - 'Não vou desistir... Não posso ficar sem o Kero ele já faz parte da família... Poderia chamá-lo aqui?'._

_Spii concordou e saiu da sala_

_Segundos depois._

_Nelly (olhando diretamente nos olhos de Kero): - 'Li sua carta Kero... Você não acha que esta sendo muito abusado?'._

_Kero (negando): - 'Apenas estou reivindicando... Os meus direitos!'._

_Nelly (negociando): - 'O que acha de morar na minha?... Eu garanto que a minha mãe faz uma comida muito gostosa... O que acha?'. _

_Kero pensou um pouco, seria uma boa idéia isso? Melhor que ficar comendo a comida de Nakuru._

_Nelly: - 'Só sei que você não vai poder ficando jogando... Estamos na época de racionamento... Você sabe é melhor poupar agora que ficar sem depois'._

_Kero (desconfiado): - 'E sobre uma fic só minha?'._

_Nelly (piscando): - 'Posso pensar no seu caso'._

_Kero (alegremente): - 'Aceito!' – (apertamos nossas mãos) – 'Quando eu me mudo?'._

_Nelly (sorridente): - 'Hoje mesmo'._

_Spii (interrompendo): - 'Não estamos atrasados pra começar o programa?'._

_Nelly (mãos sobre a cabeça): - 'É verdade... ' – (levantando correndo) – 'Correm não temos mais muito tempo '._

_Todo mundo começou a se movimentar, tudo estava atrasado._

_Homem (com um papel em frente da câmera): - 'Todos em seus lugares... Três... Dois... Um... ' – (tirou o papel da frente) – 'Ação!'._

_Spii: - 'Olá... Caros leitores... Gostaram do capítulo de hoje?'._

_Kero: - 'Oi... Sentiram a minha falta?... É claro que sim... Mas não se preocupem, o poderoso... Maravilhoso Kerberos voltou...'._

_Spii: - 'Deixa de ser exibido Kero!!... Vamos aos agradecimentos'._

_Kero: - 'A Rô por ter revidado'._

_Spii: - 'A __Merry-Anne por estar gostando tanto assim da nossa Sessão__.' – (vendo que o tempo acabou) - 'Nosso tempo acabou'._

_Kero: - 'Sacanagem...Tchau gente!'._

_Spii: - 'Tchau... E até o próximo!'._

**_# # # Fim # # #_**

_N/N:_

_E Agora... Ruby Moon apaixonada pelo Yue? O que poderá acontecer com eles?... Só lendo os próximos capítulos..._

_Revisado por: Rô._

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004___


	12. Somente uma Cerejeira

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 12: Somente uma Cerejeira**

# # #- troca de cenário

**Linha** - troca de Dimensão/Universo

Ruby Moon estava sentada no telhado da mansão, ali ninguém poderia incomodá-la, tentava encontrar explicações para o que estava sentindo, não podia negar, desde a primeira vez que viu Yue seu coração disparou, porém negou esse sentimento, isto não poderia acontecer. Os anos se passaram, mas aquele sentimento continuou a persistir. Não queria estragar a felicidade de Nakuru, que desde a sua vinda pela segunda vez ao Japão não conseguia parar de pensar em Toya. Ela lembrava-se como se fosse ontem quando Toya pediu Nakuru em namoro.

**# # # Flashback # # #**

Era mais uma noite de lua cheia na cidade Tomoeda, normal para alguns, mas não para dois jovens.

Toya estava dirigindo sem olhar para Nakuru que estava ao seu lado.

Nakuru estava nervosa, ela sempre andava para baixo e para cima com Toya, mas hoje ele estava diferente, havia algo que ele estava escondendo e isto estava deixando-a curiosa.

Toya havia pensado muito e achava que agora era a hora de fazer o que havia planejado, queria que aquele momento fosse especial e sabia aonde poderia ser, o Templo Tsukimine. Pararam em frente.

Nakuru o olhava com interrogação. O que eles iriam fazer ali no meio da noite? Acompanhou-o até uma bela árvore e esta estava toda florida deixando-a ainda mais bonita.

Toya parou alguns passos à frente de Nakuru, virou e ficou a observá-la nos olhos.

Nakuru estava com o coração acelerado, Toya estava se aproximando dela e não desviava de seus olhos, envolveu-a em seus braços inclinou sua cabeça até ficar na altura de Nakuru e beijou-a.

Há quantos anos ela havia sonhado com aquilo, e hoje finalmente havia acontecido, Toya era o dono dos seus pensamentos e de sua alma, por mais que tentasse deixar de amá-lo, nunca conseguira, sentia-se envolvida por aquele beijo, ficaria toda a eternidade nos braços dele, se fosse possível.

Toya (afastou-se dela, deixando-a apreensiva): - 'Aceita ser minha namorada?'.

Como resposta Nakuru pulou nos braços de Toya, como sempre fazia.

Nakuru (sorridente): - 'Isso é o que mais quero!'.

Toya sorriu de volta e a beijou com desejo.

Apenas aquela bela cerejeira foi à testemunha do amor deles.

**# # # Fim # # #**

Ruby Moon, estava perdida em seus pensamentos, por isso não notou que Yue sentou-se ao seu lado.

Yue: - 'Você está bem Ruby Moon?'.

Ruby Moon (num sobressalto): - 'Si.. Sim... Estou bem.'.

Yue (olhando para a paisagem): - 'Mas não é o que parece.' – (levantou-se a bateu suas asas) – 'Mesmo que não pareça... Eu me preocupo com você Ruby Moon.'.

Yue saiu voando, deixando Ruby Moon com um sorriso. Será que ele também sentia o mesmo por ela? Seu coração iria transbordar de felicidade, mas a dúvida ainda pairava em seu coração, não podia fazer nada a não ser refletir bem o que realmente estava acontecendo com ela. Pelo rumo das suas conclusões, Eriol estava certo, estava apaixonada por Yue.

Dentro da casa.

Eriol e Tomoyo recebiam visitas Sr. e Sra. Li.

Eriol (cordialmente): - 'Infelizmente... Até o momento... É somente isso que sei... Lamento.'.

Yelan (nervosa): - 'Ainda não acredito... Que Shin e Chiemi... Fizeram tudo isso contra nossa família!'.

Shao (olhou para sua esposa): - 'A ambição pelo poder... Cega às pessoas!'.

Eriol: - 'Chiemi... Está em nossa residência... Se quiserem vê-la.'.

Yelan: - 'Nunca mais na minha vida... Quero vê-la.'.

Eriol: - 'Compreendo... Irei a Londres, para pesquisar nos antigos livros de magia de Clow... Espero ter mais sorte... E seria de grande ajuda se o senhor fizesse o mesmo em Hong Kong... Shoran me contou que há uma vasta biblioteca em sua residência.'.

Shao (levantando-se): - 'Certamente meu jovem... Faremos isto em Hong Kong... Acho melhor irmos embora.'.

Yelan (concordou): - 'Muito obrigada por tudo que está fazendo por nosso filho.'.

Eriol: - 'Não precisa agradecer Sra. Li.. Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer pelos meus amigos... E não medirei esforços para trazê-los de volta.'.

Shao: - 'Shoran tem sorte de ter um amigo como você... E qualquer novidade nos avise.'.

Eriol (sorriu): - 'Certamente Sr. Li.'.

Horas mais tarde.

Kero ficou jogando por quatro horas interruptas no vídeo game.

Nakuru irritada com tanto barulho que ele estava fazendo e cansada de tentar fazê-lo desligar o vídeo game, tomou uma atitude drástica.

Kero ficou pasmo, quando a TV ficou preta. Será que a TV estragou? Ohh não... A Nakuru havia tirado da tomada, e ele estava quase zerando o jogo, que ainda por cima não tinha memória.

Kero (furioso): - 'Por que você fez isso?!?!?!!?'.

Nakuru saltitante saiu sem ter respondido a pergunta dele.

Kero (entre os dentes): - 'Você não perde por esperar!!!!!'.

No quarto.

Tomoyo penteava seu cabelo cuidadosamente em frente à penteadeira, após o banho.

Eriol entrou no quarto e caminhou até ficar atrás de sua amada.

Eriol: - 'Queria que você fosse comigo para Londres.'.

Tomoyo (colocou o pente na penteadeira e olhou para Eriol): - 'Acho que eu seria mais um incômodo.'.

Eriol (ficando na mesma altura que ela): - 'Onde eu estiver... Você é a pessoa que eu mais quero que esteja ao meu lado!'.

Tomoyo (corada): - 'Posso dizer o mesmo Eriol... Não importa quantos anos passem é com você que quero estar'.

**

* * *

**

Shoran estava deitado sobre uma cama, após sua conversa com Eriol, havia coisas às quais ele precisava assimilar melhor, Eriol não havia sido muito claro, como sempre, devia ser uma herança de Clow, pensou sorrindo.

No outro quarto, Sakura estava tomando uma ducha morna, sua vida estava de pernas para o ar, pois agora Shoran sabia a verdade sobre Shao.

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): - "Não... Isso não vai mudar em nada" – (levantou a cabeça e deixou a água cair sobre ela) – "Ele não sabe o quanto sofro por sua culpa!..." – (fechou os olhos) – "Nenhuma desculpa irá mudar nosso passado!!!!" – (ficando em silêncio por um tempo) – "Uma coisa eu tenho certeza... Nunca vou perdoar Shoran Li e vou fazer de tudo para trazer meu filho de volta..." – (confiante) – "Isso eu prometo!!!".

Enquanto isso, no escritório.

Eriol estava conversando com Yue.

Yue: - 'Ying... Logo colocará seu plano em ação.'.

Eriol (irritado, bateu o braço na mesa): - 'E não posso fazer nada... Isso é humilhante... Sendo a reencarnação do Mago Clow!'.

Kerberos (entrou afobado no recinto): - 'Eu acabei de ir lá fora e vi que o sol estava no céu!!!'.

Eriol (levantou): - 'Ela começou a agir...' – (caminhou até a janela e abriu as cortinas) – 'Shoran e Sakura... Devem agir rápido!!'.

No segundo andar.

Sakura sentiu uma presença e Shoran também, saíram do quarto ao mesmo tempo.

Falaram ao mesmo tempo: - 'Você também sentiu?'.

Shoran: - 'Há algo de estranho acontecendo aqui!'.

Sakura: - 'Eriol deve saber o que está acontecendo.'.

Shoran concordou e foram onde Eriol estava.

Eriol (vendo-os entrando): - 'O destino desta dimensão está nas mãos de vocês... Ying... Já começou a utilizar esses poderes...' – (olhando para a janela) – 'Olhem vocês mesmos... É meia noite e o sol está brilhando no céu'.

Sakura: - 'Isso me lembra quando transformei Luz e Escuridão em Cartas Sakura!'.

Lembrou também que foi Shoran que a ajudou e que ele tinha se declarado a ela, ficou vermelha ao se lembrar disso.

Sakura: - 'Vou fazer todo possível para acabar os planos de Ying!'.

Tsuki (materializou): - 'Apenas as Cartas Sakura não serão suficientes para isso!'.

Shoran não esboçou nenhuma reação ao ouvir estas palavras.

Sakura se assustou. Kerberos e Yue estranharam. Eriol ajeitou seus óculos.

Tsuki (continuou): - 'Meu mestre deverá libertar as Cartas Dragão que se encontram no Japão e Ying sabe muito bem disso.'.

Sakura: - 'Não me importo se... As minhas amigas são suficientes ou não... Vou fazer todo o possível!' – (pegou sua chave) – 'Chave que guarda o poder da minha Estrela!... Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós... E ofereça-os a valente Sakura... Que aceitou está missão... Liberte-seeeeeee!'.

Shoran invocou sua espada, e um rodamoinho o envolveu, desfeito ele pareceu com sua roupa verde de tempos atrás, com um dragão nas costas e com os olhos verdes.

Sakura fechou os olhos e se concentrou queria saber onde a presença estaria mais forte.

Sakura: - 'A presença está vindo do leste' – (pegou uma carta) – 'Alada!'.

Ela saiu voando.

Shoran saiu correndo seguindo-a. Tsuki, Yue e Kerberos fizeram o mesmo.

A Ser Continuado...

**# # # Sessão Kero e Spii # # #**

_Na cozinha dos Estúdios._

_Nelly (inconformada): - 'Você vai acabar engordando Kero!'._

_Kero (devorando alguns bolinhos de arroz): - 'A minha alimentação é super saudável!'._

_Nelly (¬¬): 'Sei!'._

_Kero: - 'Eu todo dia pratico esporte...' – () - 'Por isso sou tão bonito!'_

_Nelly (¬¬): - 'Nunca tinha ouvido falar que videogame era um tipo de esporte!'._

_Kero: - 'Mas é claro que é!... Todos aqueles saltos radicais... Cansa bastante fazer aquilo!...' – (¬¬) – 'E quando você vai colocar o novo cap de L&E?'._

_Nelly (): - 'Pois é... ' - (;;) – 'Você está vendo como a minha anda enrolada? – (Kero confirmou) – 'Não estou nem conseguindo passar para o pc os capítulos que já estão prontos'._

_Kero (passando sua pata sobre a minha cabeça): - 'Os leitores iram entender você... Eu lembro como foi difícil a Sakura capturar todas as Cartas Clow e ainda ter que ir a escola, e depois quando teve que transformar em Cartas Sakura ai sim que ficou difícil... Ela só sabia dormir.'._

_Nelly (secando as lacrimas): - 'Isso é verdade... E mesmo assim, ela conseguiu fazer tudo... Mesmo que a fic demore a ser atualizada... Não irei desistir de terminá-la!' – (.) – 'Farei isso por mim e pelos meus leitores... Que devem estar curiosos com o desolar da historia!'._

_Eles deram as mãos._

_Nelly: - 'Não importa o que aconteça no final tudo dará certo!' – (piscando com o olho esquerdo) – 'Decorei de tanto ouvir a Sakura dizer isso!'._

_Kero (lamentou): - 'Não está nada hora da MINHA sessão começar?!?'._

_Nelly (.):- 'Desde quando a sessão é só sua?'._

_Kero saiu de fininho, levando todos os bolinhos._

_Nelly (lamentado): - 'Esse Kero!'._

_No cenário da SKS (Sessão Kero & Spii)._

_Kero entrou fechando a porta rápido._

_Spii (aproximando dele): - 'O que houve Kerberos?'._

_Kero (com cara de anjo): - 'Nada não... Vamos começar logo com isso... Antes de a Nelly chegue!'._

_Spii (não entendo): - 'Porquê?'_

_Kero: - 'Você já esqueceu do nosso plano?!?'._

_Spii: - 'É claro que não!'._

_Kero: - 'Pois então vamos... Avisar os leitores sobre a nossa surpresa.'._

_Spii concordou._

_Com as câmeras ligadas._

_Kero (com voz baixa): - 'Olá leitores... Hoje falaremos baixo para a autora não escutar a nossa surpresa'._

_Spii: - 'É que'._

_Kero (tampou a boca do Spii): - 'O aniversário da autora está chegando e a gente está querendo fazer uma festa surpresa para ela, mas a idéia foi MINHA...' – (Spii mordeu a pata dele) – 'Essa doeu!'._

_Spii: - 'É para você aprender a ser mais educado com as pessoas!'._

_Kero (¬¬): - 'Sei'._

_Spii (¬¬): - 'E a idéia também foi minha'._

_Kero: - 'Meros detalhes... Por isso pedimos a vocês que mandem um e-mail se gostarem dela... É claro... Dando os parabéns para ela... E não se esqueçam é no dia 21/06 '._

_Kero: - 'A festa surpresa vai ser na nossa próxima Sessão... Que provavelmente vai ser um dia antes do aniversario dela... Ou no dia 27/06'._

_Spii: - 'Mas porque toda essa diferença?'._

_Kero: - 'Você não ouvir ela falar que vai estar na semana de prova na semana do aniversário?... Pois então a gente não querer atrapalhar ela ou vai?'._

_Spii (concordou): - 'Mas o bolo não vai estragar?'._

_Kero: - 'Se não for no dia 20/06 a gente come o bolo ai é só a Tomoyo que vai fazer... Outro... Entendeu?'._

_Spii: - 'Mas e os convidados?'._

_Kero: - 'A gente liga para todo mundo avisando que vai atrasar... Pessoal entenderam?...'._

_Nelly bateu na porta, por sorte já haviam dado o recado._

_Nelly: - 'Que historia é essa de fecharem a porta e começarem sem mim?'._

_Kero: - 'É que a gente precisava passar um recado... Nada de mais'._

_Nelly (desconfiada): - 'O que seria nada de mais?'._

_Kero (tentando disfarçar): - 'Que você é super legal comigo'._

_Enquanto isso Spii continua._

_Spii: - 'Iria agradecer a todos que estão lendo... Mesmo que não mandam reviews, e-mails, sinais de fumaça... E qualquer outro tipo de comunicação... A__ Carol... Pela review... Obrigado por estar continuando a seguir a fic... Mesmo com as dificuldades que você teve... A Rô por estar revisando... É só isso pessoal... E até a próxima!'._

_Kero (voltou): - 'Você já terminou a Sessão?!?!?'._

_Spii confirmou._

_Kero: - 'E você nem para me esperar!'._

_Spii: - 'Os leitores não têm todo o tempo do mundo para esperarem você voltar'._

_Kero: - 'Mesmo assim... Eu faço todo o trabalho duro e é você fica com os méritos'._

**_# # # Fim # # #_**__

_N/N:_

_Ai... Que fofo a declaração do Toya para a Nakuru... Debaixo de uma cerejeira! _

_Agora a Missão de Sakura e Shoran é salvar o mundo... Mas e a vida deles? O que será que vai acontecer... Só os próximos capítulos para descobrir!_

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Revisado por: Rô._

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

Data de postagem: 03/10/2004 


	13. Sol da Meia Noite

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 13: Sol da Meia Noite**

# # #- troca de cenário

**Linha** - troca de Dimensão/Universo

# # # **Hong Kong**

Deste a chegada de seus tios de Tomoeda, Meiling havia se trancado em seu quarto naquela mansão, observando uma foto onde estavam ela e Shoran quando pequenos, por volta dos quatro anos. Ele carrancudo como sempre e ela o abraçando, quase o deixando sem ar. Ela sempre agia dessa maneira, com as pessoas. Pegou outra foto, e nesta ela estava com a sua mãe, uma mulher muito bonita, com fisionomia doce, sentia falta dela, mas não podia mudar o passado.

Meiling (deixando uma lágrima escapar): - "Sinto a sua falta".

Pegou outra foto, nesta estava seu pai, homem sério, por volta dos seus quarenta anos, ele morava no norte da China onde cuidava de uma filial do Clã Li, tinha vindo morar em Hong Kong por vontade de sua tia Yelan. A própria Yelan foi a casa dela para buscá-la, havia dado vários motivos para o pai dela, e este aceitou, mal saberia ele que isto iria fazer sua filha sofrer tanto.

Resolveu voltar para casa, nada mais a prendia ali. Levantou-se, caminhou até seu guarda-roupa e tirou uma mala enorme, abriu-a e foi jogando tudo que tinha, fechando-a quando terminou.

Desceu as escadas com dificuldade, pois a mala estava bem pesada, quase caiu várias vezes devido ao peso.

Yelan (que ouviu o barulho tentou impedi-la): - 'Aonde vai Meiling?'.

Meiling (sem olhá-la): - 'Vou para casa!'.

Yelan (segurando o braço dela): - 'Eu sei que está sofrendo Meiling... Mas nós precisamos de você aqui!'.

Meiling (olhando nos olhos dela): - 'Perdoa-me tia... Mas não posso continuar morando aqui...' – (puxando a mala) – 'Obrigada por tudo!'.

Ela saiu da mansão Li, com dificuldade caminhou até a garagem, onde encontrou Wei, ela o abraçou.

Wei (estranhando-a): - 'Aconteceu alguma coisa... Srta. Meiling? Parece estar triste!'.

Meiling (entre lágrimas): - 'Nada de importante... Wei.' – (soltando-o) – 'Apenas voltando para casa!'.

Wei: - 'Alguém fez algo que a Srta. não gostou? Ou lhe maltrataram?'.

Meiling: - 'Imagina... Eu adoro todos aqui... Espero que vá me visitar!'.

Wei (curvando-se): - 'Será um prazer Srta. Meiling!'.

Meiling: - 'Gostaria que o Sr. pudesse fazer um último favor por mim... Poderia me levar para o aeroporto?'.

Wei: - 'Sim... Srta'.

Meiling (sorriu): - 'Obrigada!'.

**

* * *

**

Chegaram no local, onde emanava mais energia, todos pousaram, parecia ter sido abandonado, casas destruídas, solo queimado, rio seco, praticamente não havia vida ali.

Sakura (observando tudo): - 'Não sabia que tinha um local assim em Tomoeda!'.

Yue: - 'Era aqui que a Sakura desta dimensão morava'.

Caminharam em silêncio, até pararem em uma casa totalmente destruída, tudo estava espalhado, parecia que havia sido jogada uma bomba atômica ali, porém algo chamou a atenção de Sakura.

**

* * *

**

**# # # Tomoeda**

Toya estava olhando em seu quarto, várias revistas onde Sakura estava na capa.

Toya (contrariado): - 'Sakura... Por que tudo isto está acontecendo conosco?'.

Ninguém respondeu sua pergunta, ele estava sozinho em seu apartamento.

**# # # Hong Kong**

Yelan voltou preocupada para a biblioteca.

Yelan: - 'Meiling foi embora!'.

Shao (tirou os olhos do livro): - 'Por quê?'.

Yelan (sentando em uma cadeira, ao lado dele): - 'Meiling quer esquecer todo seu sofrimento... Espero que consiga!'.

Shao: - 'Eu também... Eu a conheço há pouco tempo, mas percebi que ela é uma boa pessoa... E espero que ela seja feliz! Da maneira que ela deseja!'.

Yelan: - 'Eu também... Eu a criei como uma filha... E espero que ela esteja escolhendo o caminho certo'.

Neste momento, Meiling estava sobrevoando a China, queria chegar logo em casa. Poderia pensar no que iria fazer de agora em adiante. Queria estar em melhores condições para fazer isso, mas melhor tarde do que nunca, conclui.

Aeromoça (no alto-falante): - 'Senhores passageiros... Por favor, coloquem seus cintos... Iremos aterrizar em instantes na cidade de Lüda... Muito obrigada por terem escolhido nossa empresa!'.

Meiling (com sono): - "Ainda bem que estamos chegando".

**

* * *

**

Sakura se aproximou do objeto, viu que era um diário rosa com um coração com asinhas, lembrou imediatamente que possuía um idêntico a este, pegou-o guardando-o em um bolso, junto com as suas cartas.

O sol começou a brilhar com mais intensidade, causando uma ardência na pele, procuraram uma sombra, mas não encontraram.

Tsuki protegeu Shoran com suas asas, Kerberos fez o mesmo com Sakura.

Yue: - 'Se continuar assim... Tudo irá derreter'.

Shoran fechou os olhos concentrando-se, se alguém poderia fazer alguma coisa esse alguém era ele.

Shoran: - "Quando eu libertei Teletransporte... Eu precisava escapar dali... Mas que carta preciso para parar com isso?".

Uma chuva de cristais começou naquele instante, pegando todos de surpresa e atrapalhando os pensamentos de Shoran, pois um acertou seu rosto e outro cortou seu cabelo.

Sakura usando salto desviou rapidamente de alguns cristais, quando viu que isso não iria ajudar invocou Escudo, para proteger todos.

Shoran (com a espada a sua frente): - "Será que se eu usar Luz e Escuridão como Sakura fez naquela vez daria certo?".

Ele não podia ficar pensando por muito tempo, senão tudo estaria perdido.

Sakura (olhando para o céu): 'Aiaiai... São muitos!' – (pegando outra carta Sakura) – 'Carta Sakura... Leve esses cristais para longe!... VENTO!'.

A moça da carta apareceu, no começo ela conseguiu desviar, porém o número de cristais aumentava cada vez mais, e ainda tinha o sol escaldante.

Kerberos, Yue e Tsuki foram ajudar a carta.

Shoran (levantando sua espada): - 'Deus Dragão da Luz e Escuridão! Apareça! Eu te invoco!'.

Sua aura aumentou, e acima dele uma carta começou a se formar.

Sakura olhou para trás, nunca havia visto Shoran daquela maneira todo tomado por uma aura verde. Quando seus olhos abriram o mais puro verde podia se ver e estes se fixaram nela.

Tsuki (enquanto lançava mais uma esfera de energia): - 'Usem suas cartas JUNTOS!'.

Sakura pegou suas duas cartas e jogou-as ao ar. Shoran fez o mesmo.

Juntos: - 'Luz e Escuridão!'.

As damas das Cartas Sakura apareceram, e um dragão meio negro e branco se formou e ficou ao redor delas, para depois se fundirem em uma única carta. Liberaram uma grandiosa quantidade de luz cegando-os por alguns instantes.

Quando abriram os olhos, a escuridão da noite desceu sobre eles, porém os cristais continuavam a cair. Sem pensar muito, Sakura invocou Tempo e Salto, pulou até a árvore mais alta.

Sakura: - 'Derreta todos esses cristais... NÉVOA!'.

A Carta se espalhou rapidamente, atendendo o que foi pedido.

Prevendo o que iria acontecer a seguir, Shoran correu até onde ela estava e conseguiu segurá-la em seus braços antes dela cair ao chão, suas Cartas voltaram as suas formas originais, e pousaram sobre seu corpo.

Com dificuldade, Shoran invocou um ofurô e saíram voando para a residência de Eriol, os guardiões os acompanharam.

A Ser Continuado...

**_# # # Sessão Kero e Spii # # #_**

_Em seu quarto, Nelly estava melancólica, parecia que todo mundo havia esquecido do seu aniversário, e isso era deprimente, até mesmo Kero, que agora morava com ela, havia esquecido e o pior de tudo, ainda tinha que estudar para prova._

_Em um local escondido._

_Kero e Spii tentavam arrumar tudo sem fazer barulho, mas estava sendo difícil com a Tomoyo suspirando de felicidade, pois foi ela mesma tinha feito a decoração._

_Tomoyo (olhos brilhando): - 'Como está lindo!'._

_Kero (bateu com pata na testa): - "Ela não tem jeito"._

_Horas mais tarde._

_Kero (bate na porta do quarto): - 'Nelly... Posso entrar?'._

_Nelly (com a voz falha): - 'Eu quero ficar sozinha Kero!'._

_Kero: - "E agora..." – (tentando pensar em algo) – 'Se você não abrir essa porta... Eu a coloco ao chão!'._

_Kero ouviu passos e a porta se abriu. Nelly estava sem animação._

_Kero (empurrando-a): - 'Anima-se!... Coloque uma roupa bem bonita!!!'._

_Nelly (desanimada): - 'Pra que?'._

_Kero (fechando a porta do banheiro): - 'E precisa de motivo para ficar bonita?'._

_Depois de alguns minutos. Nelly saiu do banheiro, enquanto Kero comia alguns bombons que ele havia achado._

_Nelly (¬¬): - 'Esses bombons eram meus!'._

_Kero (""): - 'Pareciam tão deliciosos!... E acabei comendo!' – (mudando de assunto) – 'Vista essa roupa!' – (apontando) – 'Daqui a pouco o Spii chega e você prometeu levar a gente no cinema hoje... Assistir Harry Potter...' – (pensativo) – 'É verdade... Como pude não ter percebido isso antes' – (batendo uma pata na outra) – 'Você já reparou como o Harry parece com o Eriol?... Será mera coincidência?'._

_Nelly (entrando na dele): - 'É verdade... Mas será que a J.k.Rolking... Copiou o Eriol?' – (O.o) – 'Ou foi a Clamp que copiou o Harry?'._

_Kero (--): - 'Isso nunca saberemos.'._

_Nelly (rindo sem graça): - 'Fazer o que né!' – (pensativa) – 'Não existem coincidências apenas o inevitável... Será que essa frase com alguma coisa haver com isso?'._

_Kero: - 'Pode ser que sim.'_

_Escutaram a campainha tocar._

_Kero: - 'Ele chegou... E você mocinha... Trocando de roupa!'._

_Saindo do quarto._

_Nelly trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto, tudo estava escuro o que estava acontecendo? Será que havia queimado a lâmpada? Vagarosamente passou pelo corredor até chegar à sala e acedeu a luz._

_Um sonoro Parabéns foi ouvido. Todos estavam ali. Seus pais, suas irmãs, sobrinhas, seus amigos e seu namorado._

_Nelly (com lagrimas de felicidade): - 'Obrigada... Gente... Vocês conseguiram me enganar direitinho!'. _

_Kero (lamentando): - 'Você é igualzinha a Sakura nesse sentido'._

_Tomoyo (olhos brilhando e deixando a filmadora de lado): - 'Mas isso era encantador nela!'_

_Todos riem dela._

_Um lindo buquê de rosas parecia na frente da Nelly._

_Kamui ((de X) namorado): - 'Isso é para voc'._

_Nelly deu um superabraço estilo Nakuru, deixando ele sem ar._

_Nelly (soltando-o sem graça): - 'Desculpa, me empolguei!'._

_Kamui (sorridente): - 'Não tem problema!'._

_Kath ((irmã), abraçando-a): - 'Parabéns... E sempre seja você mesma... Que ninguém mude esse seu jeito de ser!'._

_Julia ((irmã também), abraçou-a): - 'Parabéns... Não sei como você não ouviu a gente chegando!'._

_Nelly (envergonhada): - 'Deve ser porque eu dormi nessa hora... Ultimamente não consigo estudar... Sem ficar com sono!'. _

_Kero (do nada): - 'Vamos comer!!!!!'._

_Nelly (com a mão na testa): - 'Só podia ser o Kero mesmo'._

_Patty e Rô: - 'Parabéns!!'._

_Patty (olhando para o Kero, desconfiada): - 'O Kero deve dar uma bela despesa no final do mês!'._

_Rô (confirmando): - 'Papai... Vivi dizendo que Kero sempre comia a sobremesa dele!'._

_Nelly (sem graça): - 'Então ele não mudou em nada... Ele sempre come a minha quando não estou vendo!'. _

_Babbi (mammy): - 'Conseguimos de enganar... Querida!'._

_Apertando a bochecha dela._

_Nelly (¬ ¬): - 'Pois '._

_Babbi (abraçando-a): - 'Você acha que sua mãe iria esquecer do seu aniversário?... As mães nunca esquecem!'._

_Nelly ( "): - 'Mas sempre tem a primeira vez!'._

_Depois de todos darem parabéns e quase Kero ter comido todos os docinhos. A festa começou. Todos se divertiram bastante._

_Horas mais tarde... Em seu quarto._

_Kero dizia palavras sem anexo, mas sempre a palavra doce aparecia._

_Nelly (pensativa): - "Amanhã temos que gravar o SKS bem cedo... Já atrasamos demais!... Se que alguém ainda se lembra da gente?"._

_Na manhã seguinte. No cenário do SKS._

_Todos estavam com caras de sono. Kero mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos. Spii era o que estava mais disposto._

_Câmera: - 'Em seus lugares... Três... Dois... Um... Estamos no ar!'._

_Kero (bocejou): - 'Olá leitores' - (limpando os olhos) – 'Como estão?'._

_Spii (mais animado): - 'Vamos agradecer... A Rô por ter revisado...__ Merry-Anne, Carol, Lobinha Li e a todos as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic... E ainda não comentaram... Estão esperando o que para fazer isso?'._

_Kero (bocejando): - 'Até a próxima'_

_Spii: - 'Tchau'._

_A ultima cena foi do Kero e Spii dormindo._

**_# # # Fim # # #_**

****

_N/N:_

_O que será que vai acontecer com a Meiling?_

_O Shoran criou mais cartas! Luz e Escuridão... Isso me lembra o nome da fic... heheheheh_

_Revisado por: Rô._

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004_


	14. Meiling A nova Presidenta?

**LUZ & ESCURIDÃO**

**Capítulo 14: Meiling... A nova diretora?**

# # #- troca de cenário

**Linha **- troca de Dimensão/Universo

**# # # Lüda, China.**

Meiling chegou em sua residência que era no mesmo estilo da Família Li em Hong Kong, o porteiro estranhou a chegada dela e ainda mais sendo àquela hora da noite. Ela entrou sem incomodar ninguém, e trancou-se em seu quarto. De tão cansada que estava, a única coisa que fez foi tirar os sapatos e adormecer.

No dia seguinte.

Meiling acordou tarde, por volta das treze horas, tomou um banho demorado. Vestiu uma roupa bem bonita, em um tom de vermelho, era uma calça de cetim, acompanhando uma blusa três quartos no mesmo tecido. Deixou seus cabelos soltos, desceu as escadas correndo.

Foi recebida pela governanta.

Sumie (fazendo reverência): - 'Muito boa tarde... Srta. Meiling... Fez boa viagem?... Seu pai pediu desculpas por não poder estar presente quando acordasse!'.

Meiling (agradecendo): - 'Boa Tarde... A viagem foi agradável'.

Sumie: - 'Gostaria de comer algo?'.

Meiling concordou, e seguiu a governanta até a sala de jantar. Tudo estava da mesma maneira de quando ela tinha vindo pela última vez e a refeição não deixava nada a dever com a de Hong Kong. Ela se lembrou um pouco da sua infância quando comia pratos que a velha governanta fazia. Sem demora, levantou-se e beijou a bochecha dela.

Meiling: - 'Tchau Sra. Sumie... Vou passar o restante do dia fora!'.

Sumie (pasma com o que Meiling acabara de fazer): - 'Até mais tarde Srta' – (vendo-a partir) – "Meiling tornou-se uma garota adorável... Igual a sua mãe!".

Meiling encontrava-se totalmente perdida, havia se esquecido de como ela iria para a empresa do seu pai. Olhou para os lados desolada.

Para a sorte dela, Wong o motorista havia acabado de voltar.

Wong (cumprimentando-a): - 'Boa tarde... Srta. Meiling.... Procurando por algo?'.

Meiling (sorriu aliviada): - 'Boa tarde... Sr. Wong... O senhor sabe onde o meu pai guarda as chaves dos carros?... É que eu queria ir vê-lo na empresa!'.

Wong (sendo cavalheiro): - 'Se a Srta. quiser eu mesmo posso levá-la!'.

Meiling (balançou a cabeça discordando): - 'Não há necessidade...' – (sorriu) – 'Agora eu sei dirigir... E também não gosto de ficar incomodando as pessoas!'.

Wong: - 'Não seria incômodo nenhum.... Mas como a Srta. deseja assim... Pegarei um carro para voc'.

Minutos depois, Wong apareceu na frente de Meiling dirigindo uma Honda Civic quatro portas.

Wong (saindo do carro): - 'O carro está em perfeitas condições... Espero que aproveite seu passeio!'.

Meiling (entrando): - 'Obrigada!'.

Colocou o sinto de segurança e partiu para o seu destino.

Após meia hora, Meiling entrava nas Empresas Li, cumprimentou todos com um belo sorriso. O escritório do seu pai ficava no último andar, então utilizou o elevador, porém para sua surpresa, a energia acabou exatamente naquele momento.

Meiling (reclamando): - 'Eu _ODEIO_ quando estas coisas acontecem!!!!... Será que eles não pensaram em um gerador de emergência?... Eu tenho claustrofobia sabiam?'.

Ela procurou desesperadamente o seu celular, porém não encontrou.

Meiling (com raiva): - 'Quando a gente mais precisa dessas coisas... Eles nunca estão no lugar que deixamos!'.

Resolveu bater na porta.

Meiling: - 'ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!... EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!!!... SOCORRO!!!'.

Mas não adiantou nada, o jeito era esperar, escorregou pela parede e enfim sentou-se. Lembrou que sempre havia um telefone de emergência, levantou-se novamente, mas para sua infelicidade não havia sinal de linha.

Meiling (pessimista): - 'Espero que alguém apareça antes que o oxigênio acabe!... ' – (inconformada) – 'Por que só comigo essas coisas acontecem?' - (lembrou-se que Shoran e Sakura também já haviam ficado presos em um elevador) – 'É, mas ela tinha o Shoran para protegê-la... E aqui eu não tenho ninguém!'.

Neste instante, a energia voltou para o seu alívio, e a porta se abriu.

Funcionário (ajudando-a a se levantar): - 'Você está bem?'.

Meiling: - 'Sim!'.

Funcionário: - 'Não sabemos como o gerador de emergia não funcionou...' - (curvando-se) – 'Sinto muito pelo transtorno que causamos!'.

Meiling: - 'Não se preocupe!... Acha que posso continuar usando o elevador?'.

Funcionário (discordou): - 'Teremos que fazer uma vistoria... E enquanto isso o elevador ficara interditado!'.

Meiling: - 'Sem problemas... Mas que andar que estou?... Não estava prestando atenção!'.

Funcionário: - 'Sétimo!'.

Meiling (desanimada): - 'Será uma longa subida!'.

Ainda faltavam oito andares, não seriam tantos degraus que a fariam desistir do percurso.

Funcionário (confuso): - 'Você pode usar o elevador do lado... Ele está funcionando perfeitamente!'

Meiling (totalmente vermelha, riu alto para disfarçar): - 'Como sou distraída!'

Saiu sem olhar para trás, estava com muita vergonha da sua distração. Chegando no décimo terceiro andar, ela foi recebida pela secretária de seu pai.

Mistu (mostrando ânimo): - 'Boa tarde Srta. Meiling... Que bom vê-la... Deseja falar com o seu pai?'.

Meiling confirmou com cabeça.

Mistu: - 'Pode entrar... O Sr. Li disse-me que você talvez viesse visitá-lo!'.

Meiling adentrou no ambiente, onde se viam duas cadeiras de mogno na sua frente com uma mesa de vidro, uma pequena estante no seu lado direito com várias pastas coloridas, havia outra estante do seu lado com vários enfeites chineses. Na mesa havia três porta-retratos, muitos papeis, porta caneta, laptop e finalmente sentado atrás da mesa seu pai.

Meiling: - 'PAPAI!'.

O velho senhor arqueou a sobrancelha direita ao ouvir a voz, voltou sua atenção para quem estava parada no meio da sala. Ele usava um terno cinza claro, óculos quadrados para leitura, seus olhos no tom castanhos claros e cabelos no mesmo tom.

Won (sorriu): - 'Filha!... Que bom vê-la!!!'.

Levantou-se para poder abraçá-la.

Meiling também fez o mesmo.

Won: - 'Meiling... Minha filha... O que faz aqui?... Pensei que estava ajudando a família de Shoran a encontrá-lo!'.

Meiling (recusando-se a olhá-lo): - 'Shoran já apareceu... E desapareceu novamente' – (Won olhou-a assustado) - 'Mas...' – (voltando a encará-lo) – 'Isso não vem ao caso!... Finalmente decidi fazer o que me pediu!'.

Won (soltou-a): - 'Fico feliz em ouvir isso!... Essa empresa ultimamente vem me dando muito dor de cabeça!'.

Meiling: - 'Quero que me prometa que vai tirar umas belas férias!' – (ele a olhou intrigado) – 'E não se preocupe comigo... Tenho certeza que vou me dar bem aqui!...' – (confiante) – 'Hahahahaha... Isso não é de se duvidar... Já que sou Meiling Li!'.

Won sorriu ao ver que sua filha a cada dia se parecia mais com sua querida esposa.

**# # # Flashback # # #**

Tempos antes de Meiling nascer, Sr. Won e sua esposa Sra. Missae mudaram-se para a cidade de Lüde a pedido do pai de Won, Sr. Lang, pois o Clã Li havia construído uma filial neste local e queriam que ele administrasse. Viu que isso seria bom para a sua família, pois não seria controlado totalmente pelo Clã, como estava acontecendo com a família do seu irmão Shao, pois ele era o primogênito e a todas as responsabilidades caíam sobre ele.

Mas o que ele não esperava era que Shao fosse morto, anos depois. E nesta mesma época soube que sua esposa estava grávida. Isso deixou sua vida muito mais alegre, perante tantas tristezas.

Anos foram se passando, e logo Meiling estava com quatro anos e fazendo muita bagunça por toda a casa. A Sra. Missae estava adoecendo cada vez mais com o decorrer dos anos, até que um dia fez um pedido ao seu marido.

Missae (deitada e tossindo muito): - 'Querido... Eu sei que a minha morte está próxima!'.

Won (não aceitando): - 'Não diga bobagens!... Você tem muitos anos pela frente!... Pense na nossa filha!... Viva por ela!'.

Missae (sorrindo serenamente): - 'Estou fazendo isso por ela!... Quando eu morrer... Quero que você a mande para Hong Kong! Mas você deve ficar aqui... Para que ela possa cumprir seu destino!'.

Won (confuso): - 'Que destino?... Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar querida!'.

Missae (fechando os olhos): - 'Diga que eu a amo!... E que eu estarei sempre a protegendo!'.

Won (desesperado, sacudindo-a): - 'Abra os olhos Missae, por favor!'.

Ele não obtinha resposta, lágrimas saíam sem parar de seus olhos. Pegou o telefone e ligou para o hospital.

Horas mais tarde, os médicos confirmaram a morte dela. Como toda criança, Meiling não entendia o que era a morte.

Em casa.

Meiling (escapando pequenas lágrimas): - 'Papai... O que aconteceu com a mamãe?'

Won (agachando-se para ficar na altura dela): - 'Mamãe... Foi morar em um local bem bonito... E ela disse que sempre irá protegê-la!'.

Meiling (com biquinho): - 'Mas eu queria que ela ficasse comigo!'

Won: - 'Eu sei querida' – (passando seu dedo indicador no rosto dela para secar suas lágrimas) – 'Mas nem eu e você podemos ficar com ela, por isso lembre-se... Que ela sempre estará aqui!' – (apontou no coração dela) – 'E ninguém pode tirar!'.

Meiling (colocou sua mãozinha direita sobre seu coração): - 'Nunca vou deixá-la sair daqui!'.

Won (sorriu): - 'Preciso te contar uma coisa...' – (ela olhou curiosa) – 'A última coisa que a mamãe pediu foi que você deveria ir morar em Hong Kong.'

Meiling: - 'O senhor vai comigo?'.

Won (negou): - 'Ela disse também que eu deveria ficar aqui!'.

Meiling (abraçando-o com muita força): - 'Então eu não quero ir!'.

Won (passando suas mãos sobre os cabelos dela): - 'Se ela disse que isso seria bom para você... Por que não acreditar nela?' – (ela olhou-o com olhos rasos de lágrimas) – 'No começo será difícil, mas tenho certeza que você irá ficar bem... Mamãe irá te proteger onde você estiver!'.

Meiling: - 'Eu não quero ficar sozinha!... Isso não é justo!'.

Won: - 'Mamãe ficará triste... Se você não fizer o que ela pediu!'.

Meiling: - 'Eu não quero que ela fique triste!'.

Won: - 'Tenho certeza disso...' – (levantou-se) – 'Precisamos descansar um pouco!... Vou te levar para a cama!' – (pegando-a no colo) – 'Amanhã será um grande dia!'.

No dia seguinte Meiling foi para Hong Kong com uma empregada de confiança, não queria que sua filha ficasse sozinha. No dia anterior ele havia conversado com Yelan, esposa de seu falecido irmão, perguntando se ela não se incomodaria se Meiling passasse algum tempo na casa dela, já que ela tinha um filho na mesma idade, seria bom para sua filha que tivesse alguém para brincar. Yelan concordou. Agora um pedaço de seu coração morava em Hong Kong.

Meiling sempre ia visitá-lo, mas nos últimos anos isso não acontecia com tanta freqüência, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas a respeitava, ela contaria a ele na hora certa.

Depois de seis anos, quando Meiling voltou de sua viagem ao Japão, decidiu que moraria na casa de Yelan, alegando que já estava cansada de morar em sua casa sem ter ninguém para conversar e também ficava mais em Hong Kong do que na sua cidade, Yelan não achou nenhum problema que ela morasse em sua residência. Fennei foi quem gostou da idéia, já que Fuutie, Shiefa e Fanrei estavam estudando fora, e a ela ficava sozinha a maior parte do dia.

**# # # Fim # # #**

Meiling (empurrando seu pai para fora da sala): - 'O que o Sr. está esperando para sair de férias?'.

Won (assustado com a atitude dela): - 'Tenho outra escolha?'.

Meiling: - 'Não...Quero que aproveite muito bem!'.

Sorriu antes de fechar a porta na cara dele.

A secretária surpresa com a cena que vê.

Mistu: - 'O Sr. está bem?'.

Won (recobrando a consciência): - 'Oh... Sim... Sim' – (retirando seus óculos) – 'Por favor, ligue para o Wong e peça para ele vir me buscar agora!... Meiling ficará no meu lugar por algum tempo' – (saindo da sala) – 'Tchau Srta. Mistu!'.

Saiu assobiando dali.

Mistu estranhou o fato, Sr. Li nunca havia deixando a empresa nas mãos de outra pessoa. Mas conhecia-o muito bem e sabia que ele confiava muito em sua filha.

A Ser Continuado...

**_# # # Sessão Kero & Spii – SKS # # #_**

_Em uma sala toda escura, com apenas um abajur ligado sobre a cabeça de uma garota, e dois bichinhos de pelúcias voando entorno dela._

_Kero (voando na frente dela, com as patinhas para trás): - 'Como a senhorita pode explicar esse atraso na fic?'._

_Nelly (tentando se soltar das cordas, mas Kero tinha feito um bom serviço): - 'Kero!... Deixa de ser CHATO e me solta daqui!!!!' – (olhando para todos os lados) – 'Vocês não ligaram a câmera do SKS?_

_Kero (balançou a cabeça afirmando): - 'Você tem que dar uma explicação aos pobres leitores que sofrem sempre que você atrasa!!... Ao vivo!'._

_Nelly: - 'Aiaiai... Se eu pudesse colocar um capitulo novo todo dia eu colocava... Mas... Todos os meus problemas se chamam Faculdade...' - (¬¬) - 'E eu pensando que o ensino médio que era difícil!' – (olhando para Spii) - 'Spii você sempre foi o mais racional... Não há como me tirar daqui?'_

_Spii: - 'Você tem que dar uma boa explicação... Senão a LobinhaLi... Vai de jogar bombas atômicas sobre voc_

_Nelly: - 'Acho que ela não faria isso... Não conheço nenhum Shaman pra continuar a fic quando eu estiver no céu'._

_Kero: - 'Mas e se ela conhecer??'._

_Nelly engoliu seco._

_Spii: - 'Ainda há que ela pode te processar!'._

_Nelly (choramingando): - 'Aiaiaiaiai'._

_Kero (com dó): - 'Não precisa começar a chorar...'._

_Nelly (¬¬): - 'E eu pensando que vocês iriam me proteger!'._

_Spii: - 'A gente vai te proteger... Mas não podemos segurar um bando de pessoas enfurecidas ainda mais sendo que você está atrasando'._

_Nelly (sorrindo amarelo): - 'Bom, eu poderia me desculpar de novo... Hehehe'._

_Kero: 'Disse bem, de novo'._

_Spii (lamentando): - 'Mas isso acontece com todo mundo... Mas adianta só pedir desculpas'_

_Ouviram um som vindo do lado de fora. Nelly encontrou em pânico._

_Nelly: - 'Bem que o Kamui podia estar Aqui!!!!'._

_Spii (saindo da sala): 'Vou ver o que está acontecendo!'._

_Segundos depois Spii voltou._

_Spii: - 'Estamos cercados!'_

_Nelly (tentando se soltar): - 'Ajudaria muito se vocês me soltassem daqui!'._

_Kero (ignorando ela): - 'Como é que é?... São tantos assim?'._

_Spii balançou a cabeça afirmando._

_Kero (tento uma idéia): - 'Nós podíamos chamar o Eriol?'._

_Spii (balançou a cabeça negando): - 'Ele está de folga hoje!'._

_Kero (¬¬): - 'Ninguém merece!... O Yue e a Nakuru também?'._

_Nelly (tentando chamar atenção): - 'Heiiii!!... Vocês dois!... Eu estou aqui!... Vocês ainda se lembram?'_

_Spii afirmou._

_O celular da Nelly tocou. Kero e Spii se assustaram com o som e voaram direto para a parede._

_Nelly: - 'Hello!... É o meu celular!'_

_Eles se aliviaram._

_Kero (atendeu): - 'Alô...' – (ouvindo a voz do Kamui) – 'Ela está aqui sim!... Não... Não... Ela não pode atender agora!'._

_Nelly (gritando): - 'Kamuiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!.... Eu to aqui!!!'._

_Kero: - 'A voz é dela sim! Mas é de uma gravação!........... Você está duvidando?... Eu não sou um guardião mentiroso!'_

_Spii (tampou o lugar onde entrava o som): - 'A gente podia pedir ajuda a ele!'._

_Kero (bravo): - 'Aquele Moleque encrenqueiro... Nunca... Você viu o no que deu quando fiquei amigável com o Shoran?... Não quero de aconteça o mesmo com a Nelly!'. _

_Nelly: - 'Que bonitinho!'._

_Kero foi continuar a conversar com Kamui, mas o que obteve foi um telefone desligado na cara._

_Os sons de batidas na porta aumentaram._

_Kero (desanimando): - 'Teremos que enfrentá-los!' – (colando um sorriso amarelo no rosto) – 'Vamos falar que ela está viajando e só volta no ano que vem!'._

_Spii: - 'Ai eles iram ficar mais bravos!... E também eles já devem ter ouvido tudo!'._

_Kero (com os braços cruzados): - 'Isso é verdade!... Vamos falar que ela irá distribuir imagem personalizada'._

_Spii (com cara fechada): - 'Isso era surpresa!'._

_Kero (coçando com a pata a cabeça): - 'Pois é...' – (pensativo) – 'O que iremos fazer então?'._

_Spii (balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro): - 'Não sei'_

_Nelly: - 'Posso dar uma sugestão?... Que tal se todos nós fugirmos para o Alaska?... Ai ninguém saberia nosso endereço!...' – (pensando melhor) – 'Isso é uma boa idéia'._

_Kero: - 'O único jeito irá ser enfrentá-los de frente!...' – (olhando para Nelly) – 'Será meio complicado... Por que vai voar objetos por todos os lados... Mas é a única maneira! De se redimir'._

_Nelly (pensando no assunto): - 'Você tem razão... Sou eu que estou errada... De atrasar tanto assim... Se eles quiserem podem me sacrificar como Andrômeda!'._

_Kero (cochichando no ouvido do Spii): - 'Estou achando que ela está assistindo muito Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!'._

_Spii: - 'Isso não está fazendo bem para ela!'_

_Nelly (sonhadora): - 'Quem sabe o Shun vem me salvar!... Assim poderei provar que ele não é gay!'._

_Kero: - 'Ela está começando delirar... Estou começando a pensar que estamos fazendo não está fazendo bem!'_

_Spii concordou. Kero voou ate ela, mas escutaram alguém abrindo a porta, pudesse ver apenas o contorno do seu corpo. Todos ficaram cegos com alguns instantes._

_Kamui (confuso): - 'O que está acontecendo lá fora?...E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui escondidos?'._

_Kero: - 'São apenas fãs da Nelly que querem falar com ela!'._

_Kamui (não acreditando): - 'Mas não é isso que parece!'._

_Kero: - 'Serio?' – (sonhador) – 'Então ela não está correndo perigo!' – (fuzilando Spii) – 'Você tinha que ter olhando direito Spii'._

_Spii (alfinetando): - 'Então por que você ainda não foi lá?'._

_Kamui (confuso): - 'Em perigo?'_

_Kero (rolando os olhos): - 'É porque aqui é um local legal sabia?'._

_Spii balançou a cabeça não acreditando no que ouvia._

_Nelly (ouvindo a voz do Kamui): - 'Kamui eu to aqui!'._

_Kamui (O.O): - 'O que você ta fazendo ai amarrada?'._

_Nelly (--): - 'É uma lonnnnga historia... ' – (-''') – 'Mas antes você podia me soltar?'._

_Kamui concordou com a cabeça e a soltou._

_Nelly (massageando os pulsos, brava): - 'E vocês dois...' – (Kero e Spii se assustaram) – 'Depois nós temos uma lonnnnga conversa!'._

_Kero (parando na frente deles): - 'Mas você não pode sair!... Se houver alguém que está bravo com você por atrasar a fic?'._

_Nelly (sinceramente): - 'A única que poderei fazer é pedir humildemente desculpas pelo que esta acontecendo!'._

_Spii: - 'Então nós vamos com você até a porta!'._

_Kero (decidido): - 'Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo!'._

_Ele foi abrir a porta._

Continua...

**# # # Fim # # #**

_N/N:_

_Capítulo especial Meiling... Gostaram? É tão divertido trabalhar com ela... E preparassem para o que estar por vir... heheheh... Capítulo 15 no ar!_

_Agradecimentos: A Dani Glatz por ter amado a fic. A Pirokiko espero que você faça tudo isso comigo não! __A Merry-Anne… __A espera acaba hoje!_

_A Carol... A Meiling vai ter um final feliz... Você nem imagina com quem!_

_Revisado por: Rô._

_Bjinhos___

Nelly Shirou 

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004_


	15. Nakuru, A Injustiçada?

**Luz & Escuridão**

**Capítulo 15: Nakuru, A Injustiçada?**

Legenda:

# # #- troca de cenário

**Linha **- troca de Dimensão/Universo

**# # # Tomoeda, Japão.**

Nakuru não acreditava que tinha sido excluída da viagem, por Eriol.

**# # # Flashback # # #**

Eriol havia pediu que todos os moradores se reunissem no escritório.

Eriol: - 'Eu e Tomoyo iremos para a Inglaterra para ver se encontramos algo nos antigos livros de magia que Mago Clow deixou lá.' – (olhou para Spii) – 'Spinel Sun você poderia me acompanhar?'.

Spii (concordou): - 'Sim Mestre Eriol'.

Eriol: - 'Nakuru, Kerberos e Yue quero que vocês fiquem aqui... Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer aqui!'.

Nakuru (também queria ir): - 'Mas... Mestre Eriol!'.

Eriol: - 'Nakuru... Você irá fazer algo importante aqui também... Como você já trabalha Amamiya, poderá ajudar Toya no que ele precisar... Enquanto eu e Tomoyo estamos fora, além do mais não podemos deixar Yue sozinho já que ele não pode sair normalmente como antes...'.

Yue: - 'Se for por minha causa, não vejo problema nenhum ela ir!'.

Eriol (negou): - 'Tem outro problema também como não estarei aqui... Sua energia se esgotará muito mais rapidamente e será Nakuru que manterá o equilíbrio'.

Kero (sorridente): - 'Como eu não tenho problemas com isso!... Eu podia ir junto!'.

Eriol (discordou): - 'Creio que não!... Nakuru também precisará de você!'.

Kero olhou para ela de esguelha, não acreditando que por culpa dela, ele teria que ficar, e ainda não teria mais os doces maravilhosos que Tomoyo fazia...

Tomoyo (olhando para Kero): - 'Para não sentir tanto a minha falta... Deixarei alguns doces para você comer Kero!'.

Kero (voando alegremente): - 'Obaaaaa... Doces!!!!!'.

**# # # Fim # # #**

Nakuru (enquanto limpava o lustre): - 'Isso não é justo!!!!...' – (desanimada) - Eles se divertem enquanto eu fico!'.

Kero com um enorme espanador na boca deixou-o cair.

Kero (olhou para cima): - 'Eu o poderoso Kerberos... Vou morrer de fome por sua culpa!'.

Nakuru (fuzilando-o): - 'Eu não sou a Sakura... Que fica de dando comida toda hora... Vai se acostumando!... Quero tudo limpo quando eu descer!'.

Kero (pegou o espanador de volta, e resmungou): - 'Ela sim sabia cuidar de um guardião como eu!... E nunca me deixava com fome como a Nakuru'

Nakuru (parando de limpar): - 'Você disse alguma coisa Kero?'.

Kero (sorrindo amarelo): - 'Nada Nakuru!'.

Nakuru (descendo): - 'Sei... Agora tenho mais coisas para fazer... Já que o trabalho duro ficou nas minhas costas!'.

Nakuru saiu da sala, e Kero aproveitou isso para deitar no sofá, como ele estava cansado, Nakuru devia ser denunciada na defesa contra exploração de guardiões, será que existia esse local? Iria perguntar para Eriol quando ele voltasse...

Nakuru estava trocando de roupa, já que teria que tomar conta de empresa de Tomoyo teria que ir até lá.

**# # #Japan Air Lines****, destino Inglaterra.**

Tomoyo (ao se lembrar de Nakuru): - 'Nakuru não gostou de ficar em casa!... Ela deve estar chateada'.

Eriol (enquanto lia o jornal): - 'Conheço-a muito bem e sei que isso não vai durar muito tempo!'.

Tomoyo (com o indicar no canto do rosto): - 'Eriol... Há uma coisa que me preocupa, você nunca disse nada a respeito da sua família!'.

Eriol (fechou o jornal e olhou para ela) – 'Eu não tenho pais Tomoyo'.

Tomoyo (receosa): - 'Sinto muito... Você nunca havia tocado no assunto e eu me lembro que você veio de Londres e pensei que talvez eu pudesse conhecê-los desta vez!'.

Eriol (sorriu): - 'Não se preocupe... Na minha casa conversaremos sobre isso.'

Tomoyo (tristemente): - 'Também é complicado quando a gente tem pais só que eles ficam mais tempo fora de casa que conosco!'.

Eriol: - 'Você diz isso por causa da sua mãe?'.

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Eriol lembrou-se que Sonomi trabalhava muito, queria que sua única filha tivesse tudo do bom e do melhor, porém esse distanciamento não fazia bem para Tomoyo, mas por sorte ou seria destino? Ela conheceu Sakura, e assim tornaram-se boas amigas, salvando Tomoyo de uma possível depressão, como acontece com tantas jovens no mundo...

**

* * *

**

**# # # Residência Hiiragisawa**

Eriol (sério): - 'Espero que tenha compreendido, a importância das minhas palavras!... A proteção do mundo esta nas mãos de vocês!'.

Shoran (com semblante sério): - 'É claro que sim... Quando Sakura acordar partiremos para o Brasil'.

Sakura abriu a porta com aspecto sonolento.

Sakura (fechando-a): - 'Kerberos... Disse-me que vocês estavam aqui!'.

Eriol: - 'Espero que esteja melhor!'.

Sakura ficou envergonhada, pois tinha dormido muito, mas tinha o motivo de ter utilizado muitas cartas e isso era normal de acontecer...

Sakura (Fazendo poses): - 'Já estou bem melhor!'.

Eriol sorriu em resposta.

Shoran: - 'Arrume suas coisas... Partiremos para o Brasil daqui a pouco!'.

Sakura (sobressaltada): - 'Queeee?'.

Depois que Eriol contou a história.

Sakura (fazendo cara de intelectual): - 'Ahhh... Agora eu entendi!... Já estou pronta!' – (séria) – 'Não posso deixar tantas pessoas sofrendo por minha causa!'.

Kerberos entrou como um furacão.

Kerberos: - 'Perdoa-me Mestre Eriol a intromissão... Mas sinto que a situação está piorando no Brasil!'.

Eriol: - 'Não se preocupe... Gostaria que você e Yue nos esperassem no Jardim'.

Kerberos concordou e saiu.

Sakura havia ficado intrigada com uma coisa, como eles iriam para o Brasil, havia visto uma vez na televisão que as viagens de avião demoravam no mínimo treze horas, se fosse assim, quando chegarem o país nem existiria mais.

Sakura: - 'Só uma perguntinha... Como nós vamos para lá?'.

Shoran (desinteressado): - 'Isso eu resolvo!' – (levantou-se) – 'Obrigado por tudo que fez por nós, Eriol!'.

Eriol consentiu. Shoran e Sakura o seguiram até no jardim onde Kerberos e Yue esperavam por eles.

Eriol (confiante): - 'Espero que consigam alcançar seu objetivo e que tragam a paz a este mundo!'.

Sakura sorriu em agradecimento, pela confiança que ele estava depositando neles.

Eriol (invocou seu báculo): - 'Para estarem em tantos países precisarão de uma magia, para que não encontrem nenhuma dificuldade em se relacionar com os outros povos!'.

Eriol apenas bateu com seu báculo no chão e ele brilhou, saindo um pó dourando que caiu sobre os demais...

Eriol: - 'E isto...' – (entregando um cartão a Shoran) – 'É para cobrir os gastos que tiverem.'.

Todos caíram com gotas.

Yue e Kerberos tornaram-se uma luz rosada e entraram no pingente de Sakura, assustando-a.

Eriol: - 'Quando precisarem deles é só pedir com todo coração.'

Sakura levou seu pingente próximo ao seu rosto e agradeceu mentalmente a eles.

Shoran invocou sua espada. E retirou do seu bolso sua carta.

Shoran (invocando a carta): - 'Dragão do Teletransporte!... Levemos ao Brasil!'.

Desapareceram no mesmo instante.

Eriol: - 'Que Kamisama lhes proteja!'.

As últimas imagens eram de Eriol voltando para dentro da sua residência.

**

* * *

**

**# # # Amamiya Corporation, Tomoeda.**

Nakuru andava alegremente pela empresa, tinha uma parte boa em tudo isso podia ver Toya com mais freqüência já que Eriol pediu para ela que o ajudasse. E essa foi sua primeira providência.

Nakuru (abriu a porta): - 'TOYA!!!!!'.

Toya assustou-se com o grito dela e caiu da cadeira.

Nakuru (debruçou-se na mesa, e olhou para o chão): - 'Você está bem Toya?'.

Toya (tentando se levantar): - 'Já disse para você não fazer mais isso Nakuru!'.

Nakuru (com remorso): - 'Desculpa!...' – (sorriu sem graça) – 'Mas não tive como evitar!... Você nem sabe da última!'.

Toya (acomodando-se na cadeira): - 'Nem imagino Nakuru...'.

Nakuru sentou-se à mesa, mas vendo o olhar de desaprovação dele, sentou-se na cadeira como qualquer pessoa...

Nakuru: - 'Eriol e Tomoyo foram à Inglaterra e deixaram-me tomando conta de tudo!...' – (radiante) - 'E isso quer dizer que posso ficar um tempo a mais com você... Não é maravilhoso?' – (Ele concordou com a cabeça) - 'Eriol foi procurar algo nos livros antigos de magia que pertenciam ao Mago Clow, para ver se conseguem trazer Sakura e Shoran de volta... Isso não é bom?'.

Ela esperou alguma reação dele, porém o que obteve foi uma expressão vazia. Sabia que ele estava sofrendo muito pela perda de sua irmã, mas não podia parar de viver por isso.

Nakuru (tentando levantar o ânimo dele): - 'Toya... Você não pode continuar assim!... Sakura iria ficar muito brava comigo se o visse desse jeito!'.

Toya (voltou a olhá-la com intensidade): - 'É complicado Nakuru... É a minha irmã!... A minha monstrenga... É difícil mostrar-se feliz enquanto o meu coração está sofrendo!'.

Nakuru: - 'Mas você me promete que pelo mesmo vai tentar?'

Toya (sorriu): - 'Prometo, Nakuru...' – (mudando de assunto) – 'Mas... Não podemos dar ao luxo de ficar conversando enquanto temos muito trabalho a fazer!'.

Nakuru: - 'Primeiro o trabalho... Depois a diversão!'.

Toya (concordou): - 'Por isso você poderia trazer-me alguns documentos que estão na mesa do Eriol... Ele me disse que ia trazer ontem!'.

Nakuru: - 'Tudo bem'.

Saiu da sala.

Ele ainda continuou a olhar para a porta fechada, seu pai tinha razão ele ainda tinha Nakuru, mas parte do seu coração estava faltando. Instantes depois Nakuru estava de volta com várias pastas...

Nakuru (depositando-as sobre a mesa): - 'Eu só achei isso!'.

Toya conferiu todas.

Toya: - 'São essas mesmas!... Obrigado Nakuru.'

Nakuru (fazendo biquinho): - 'E eu não ganho nada em troca?'.

Toya sabendo muito bem o que ela queria dizer levantou-se e ficou na frente dela e a beijou.

Toya (afastou-a): - 'Estou pensando que o seu setor está precisando de você!'.

Nakuru: - 'Uns minutinhos que ficarem sem mim... Não causaram a falência da empresa!'.

Toya: - 'Como a Melhor Publicitária que eu conheço!... Você tem que dar o exemplo a eles!'

Nakuru ficou vermelha.

Nakuru: - 'Já que é assim!' – (deu um selinho nele) – 'Melhor eu indo... Não posso decepcionar o meu Chefe'.

Piscou com olho esquerdo e saiu da sala.

Toya voltou a sentar-se. Agora ele teria que tocar sozinho a empresa. Será que iria fazer um bom trabalho? Só o tempo dirá. Preferiu não pensar nisso naquele momento tinha muitos papéis para revisar, trabalho de diretor não é nada fácil, como pensam... Caso você falhasse por um momento, a empresa poderia ir a falência, e tendo que demitir seus empregados. A globalização piorou muito isso, a concorrência com o os brinquedos importados era desleal, os EUA eram os piores subsidiavam seus produtos, e colocavam impostos enormes sobre produtos importados deixando-os muito mais caros em relação aos deles...  
Passou os olhos em um dos papéis, e viu o que tanto procurava, algum tempo atrás ele, Eriol e Yukito em uma reunião resolveram que seria bom para a empresa ter uma filial nos EUA, para que não houvesse tantos embargos com os produtos. Pelo que estava escrito, logo tudo estaria pronto e eles deveriam ir para inaugurar a filial.

Toya (rolando os olhos): - "Tudo isso é muito chato!".

Lembrou que teria que cortar uma faixa, simbolizando o início de funcionamento, dar entrevistas, e isso não era com ele...

**# # # Lüde, Norte da China.**

Meiling encontrava totalmente perdida. Tentava achar um jeito se entender com o computar.

Meiling (apertando todas as teclas na sua frente): - 'Como conseguem mexer nisso... Sem travar?'.

Sem sorte, sua única salvação foi o ctrl alt Del, por falar nisso lembrou-se que uma vez leu uma reportagem sobre o criador desse comando, mas não se lembrava o nome dele, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ele disse que ele havia ficado famoso não sozinho, mas por culpa de Bill Gates criador do Windows, pois nem usuário fica muito tempo sem apertar essas três teclas, outro fato que veio a sua mente foi quando seu professor de Informática na faculdade contou aos seus alunos que quando a Microsoft foi apresentar o Windows XP, os representantes disseram que não havia mais tela azul aquela dizendo que ocorreu um erro fatal no sistema e que precisava ser reiniciado então um dos telespectadores perguntou de que cor seria agora? Os representantes não gostaram da piada...

Finalmente o laptop tinha reiniciado, mas ele estava pedindo a senha. E agora? Ela nem tinha noção de qual seria, que vergonha teria que ligar para o seu pai perguntando. Assustou quando viu uma pilha de papéis aparecendo na sua mesa sem saber da onde...

O rapaz que trouxe não viu que não era o Sr. Li que estava ali.

Rapaz (tirando o suor da testa): - 'Sr. Li... Aqui estão as pastas que pediu'.

Quando percebeu que não era o Sr. Li.

Rapaz (assustado): - 'O que você fez com o Sr. Li?' – (olhando para todos os lados) – 'Por falar nisso... Nunca te vi por aqui... Quem é você?'.

Meiling (atravessada): - 'Sou eu que faço as perguntas por aqui!... Sou a nova presidenta Meiling Li e quem é você?'.

Ela observou o rapaz de pés a cabeça. Cabelos castanhos claros, olhos na mesma tonalidade, alto e com uma cicatriz perto do olho esquerdo. (Vamos dizer que ele é fisicamente parecido com o Shinbo de Chobits até com o mesmo nome, se alguém nunca viu Chobits de uma passada no meu blog que lá irá ter uma imagem dele).

Shinbo (sentou-se na cadeira): - 'Você cresceu bastante Meiling!' – (vendo que ela ainda não o reconheceu) – 'Vejo que você ainda não se lembrou de mim!... Sou Shinbo'

No mesmo instante a ficha dela caiu.

Shinbo: - 'Ainda lembro-me quando ganhei essa cicatriz' - (apontando para a cicatriz) – 'Nós tínhamos uns quatro anos e logo depois você foi embora para Hong Kong!'.

Meiling (recordando o momento): - 'Aquele corte horrível só por causa do meu passarinho!... Você acredita que ele fugiu novamente em Hong Kong!... Sorte que Xao Lang o encontrou!'.

O telefone começou a apitar, Meiling apertou o botão.

Voz da Secretária: - 'Srta. Meiling... Seu pai gostaria de conversar com Você... Ramal um'.

Meiling (agradecendo): - 'Obrigada Mitsu!'.

Apertou o ramal um e colocou no viva-voz.

Won: - 'Meiling... Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?'

Meiling (envergonhada): - 'Papai...' – (brava) – 'Não sou mais uma criancinha e sei muito bem o que estou fazendo!'.

Shinbo (se intrometendo no assunto): - 'Sr. Li... Pode ter certeza no que eu poder, vou ajudar sua filha!'.

Won: - 'Shinbo... É muito agradável ouvir isso de você rapaz... Cuide dela por mim!'.

Meiling (constrangida) – 'PAPAI!!!'.

Shinbo: - 'Ela está em boas mãos!'.

Won (riu com gosto): - 'Estou confiando em você... Minha filha, por sua livre espontânea pressão... Vou tirar férias... Não se esqueça de ligar para sua tia Yelan avisando que você chegou bem!'.

Meiling: - 'Certo!... E boa viagem!... Divirta-se!'.

Apertou o botão end antes de ouvir a resposta.

Meiling (contrariada): - 'Ele continua a pensar que eu tenho quatro anos!'.

Shinbo (lamentando): - 'Para os pais os filhos nunca crescem!'.

Meiling: - 'Vamos parar de conversa e ir trabalhar, mas...' – (lembrando da senha que ela esqueceu de perguntar) – 'Que senha eu uso aqui!?!' – (com uma imensa gota) – 'Esqueci de perguntar!'.

Shinbo caiu com uma hiper gota.

_**# # # Sessão Kero & Spii # # #**_

_Spii: - 'Então nós vamos com você até a porta!'._

_Kero (decidido): - 'Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo!'._

_Ele abriu a porta, mas foi jogado longe com a força do povo e viram Kamui._

_Povo (gritaram): - 'Olhe ele lá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'._

_Kamui (perdido): - 'O que está acontecendo?'._

_Vendo todos pularem em cima dele._

_Um dos homens: - 'Você tem que nos pagar Kero!!!!!!!!!!'._

_Kamui (O.O): - 'Kero???'._

_Homem 1: - 'Não vai fugir novamente!!!!!!!'._

_Kamui (pegou o Kero que estava debaixo dele pelo rabo): - 'Acho que é com ele que vocês deveriam reclamar!'_

_Kero (meio zonzo ainda pela bancada): - 'Me deixa quieto!!!'._

_Homem: - 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! O boneco está vivo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'._

_Outro homem: - 'Deixa de ser besta... O cara está querendo nos enganar!... E até aparece que um boneco feio como aquele estaria vivo!'._

_Kamui: - 'Não acreditam em mim? Fala para eles kero!!' – (vendo que Kero não fazia nada o balanço com muita força) - 'Fala logo O BOLA DE PELO!'._

_Kero mordeu o dedo dele, com isso Kamui jogou-o longe._

_Mulher:- 'Vocês virão? Ele mordeu o dedo do homem!!!!'._

_Nelly (desesperada): - 'Aiaiaiaiaia!!!!!!!!!!!!!'._

_Povo (confuso): - 'Será q aquilo esta vivo?'._

_Homem 2: - 'É do diabo!!!!'._

_Mulher 1: - 'Será que é boneco de vodu?'._

_Homem 5: - 'Vodu? É sim!! Eu já vi uns bonecos desses!'._

_Homem 2: - 'Ohhhhhhhhh... É um boneco de vodu!!!'._

_Mulher 2: - 'E agora? Não quero mexer com vodu!'._

_Kamui, Kero, Nelly e Spii que estava longe ficaram com uma enorme gota._

_Kero (revoltado): - 'Que boneco de Vodu... O que!... Eu sou o lindo... Maravilhoso...' - (fazendo poses) – 'Guardião Kerberos!'. _

_Nelly (gritando): - 'KERO!'_

_Povo: - 'Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Boneco de vodu que fala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'._

_Alguns paralisados de medo, outros já saíram correndo._

_Kero revoltado transformou-se em Kerberos e saindo atacando bolas de fogo para todos os lados._

_Mulher 3 (desesperada): - 'Eu não quero Morrer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'._

_Povo: - 'Eu também Nãooooooooo'._

_Nelly: - '__Esperem um pouco!!! Quem são vocês???_

_Homem 5 (parando de correr): - 'É que o boneco de vodu!... Não pagou todos pedidos de pizza de fez!'_

_Kamui (alfinetando): - 'Isso que dá adotar um baita guloso!'._

_Homem 3: - 'O Sr. Kero deixou de pagar contas pizzas'.___

_Nelly (suspirou):__ - 'Aiaiaiaia... Esse kero!'...__Isso é verdade Kero?'._

_Kerberos: - 'Você sabe... Um guardião do meu tamanho precisa se alimentar bem!'._

_Nelly (sem poder ver seus olhos): - 'Acho que serei obrigada e descontar do seu salário Kero!'._

_Kerberos (desesperado): - 'Isso Não!... Como vou poder comprar as minhas fitas de videogame!?'._

_Homem 8 (gritando ao fundo): - 'Quero receber!! As minhas Fitas de videogame!'._

_Nelly: - 'Passem todos aqui amanhã!... Irei pagá-los!'. _

_Horas mais tarde. Ouviram outro barulho na porta._

_Nelly (com a mão na testa): - 'De novo não!'._

_Kero (desolado): - 'Desta vez eu não fiz nada!' - (resmungando) - 'Meus docinhos... Oh... Idolatrados docinhos!'_

_Spii (desconfiado): 'Que doces? Ando fazendo mais encomendas, Kero?'_

_Kero (olhando feio para o Spii): - 'Onde você esteve?'._

_Spii: - 'Dormindo'_

_Todos no estúdio com gota._

_Nelly (apavorada): - 'Será que desta vez são eles?'._

_Nelly (continuando): - 'Eu ainda quero ter filhos!!!!... Alguém de chamando de mamãe... E ainda dizendo que a sua mãe é uma famosa escritora de fics'._

_Kamui: - 'Prefiro filhas.'_

_Nelly (vermelha): - 'Eu não fiz distinção de sexo'_

_Kero: - 'Que história é essa de ter neném agora? Hein???? Vocês nem casaram ainda!!!!!!!!!!!!!'._

_Nelly (envergonhada): - 'Que coisa feia kerberos escutando a conversa dos outros?'_

_Kero (aproveitando da situação): - 'Deixa-me contar para sua mãe... O tipo de conversar que vocês estão tendo!'_

_Spii: 'Sei q é chato interromper uma conversa tão lucrativa... Mas acho q ainda tão batendo na porta, né?'_

_Nelly: - 'Enquanto vocês resolvem tudo aqui... Eu vou lá em cima!'._

_Kero (.): - 'Você está fugindo das suas responsabilidades?'._

_Nelly (balançando um pé): - 'Que isso... Apenas... Quero achar um angulo melhor para assistir!... E Vocês que se dizem que são poderosos têm que me proteger... Já que sou uma garotinha indefesa!'._

_Kero (¬¬): - 'Sei... E quando aquela garota mexeu com o Kamui você não era nenhuma garotinha indefesa!'._

_Kamui tampou a boca do Kero._

_Nelly olhava para eles com uma cara não estou entendo do que vocês estão falando._

_Kamui (sorrindo amarelo): - 'Ele está louco... Acho que a idade já está afetando a cabeça dele!'._

_Kero (mordeu o dedo dele): - 'Você está me chamando de velho... É?'._

_Começando a fazer poses de luta, soco para esquecer outro para a direita._

_Kero: - 'Quero ver você me chamar de velho novamente quando eu estiver na forma de Kerberos!'._

_Kamui suspirou, não acreditava que Kero era tão cabeça oca, era melhor ela não saber de nada do que havia acontecido naquele dia._

_Continua..._

_**# # # Fim # # #**_

****

_N/N:_

_Capítulo novo! Estou tão emocionada consegui arrumar tudo hoje... _

_Agradecimentos: A Merry-Anne... Só demorei um mês ... E acho que vou continuar postando mensalmente! E sobre a Faculdade você sempre tem que ficar estudando para não acumular a matéria ou tentar entender o que o professor queria dizer na aula._

_A Carol... Valeu por estar me ajudando com a revisão e a escrever o SKS._

_A Lan Ayath... SS... Vai ser meio difícil... Mas eles fizeram uma participação especial hoje '' (não acreditando no que acabou de escrever)_

_E a todos que estão me dando apoio para continuar escrevendo... Muito obrigada!_

_Revisado por: Carol (minha filhota)_

_Bjinhos___

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: __luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 03/10/2004_


	16. Kero, O Explorado?

**LUZ & ESCURIDÃO**

**Capítulo 16: Kero, O Explorado?**

# # # - troca de cenário

**linha **- troca de Dimensão/Universo

**# # # Tomoeda, Japão Residência Hiiragisawa **

Kero colocou no chão um balde que ele carregava na boca e um paninho um tanto sujo que estava na sua pata.

Kero (sarcástico): - 'Aqui estão os seus utensílios!'.

Yue: - 'O que está pensando Kerberos?'

Kero (revoltado): - 'O que EU ESTOU PENSANDO?!?!?!... Você está morando aqui e temos que dividir os serviços!!! Não me venha dizer que não pode fazer. EXIJO direitos Iguais!!!!... Fora à escravidão!!! LIBERDADE DE EXPRESSÃO!'.

Yue pensou que Kerberos estava ficando maluco com essas últimas frases cada vez mais sem sentido.

Nakuru voltou do serviço.

Nakuru: - 'Kero você já limpou a cozinha?'.

Kero (mais revoltando): - 'É a vez do Yue... Esse cara não faz nada e fica com essa cara de convencido! Tenha a santa paciência! – (voou um pouco) – 'Ta na hora do meu lanchinho!'

Alegre ele voou para a cozinha. Mas Nakuru o impediu.

Nakuru: - 'O serviço primeiro e depois o lanche!'.

Kero (fazendo cara de vítima): - 'Deixa-me contar para a Sakura que vocês estão me deixando sem comer por dias!'.

Yue: - 'Francamente Kerberos... Nem faz dez minutos que você comeu o último bombom que era da Nakuru!'.

Nos olhos de Nakuru formaram-se duas cachoeiras.

Kero (entre os dentes): - 'Dedo duro! VOCÊ ME PAGA!'.

**# # # Lüde, Norte da China **

Na Corporation Li. Meiling espirrou, sem motivo.

Shinbo (cômico): - 'Alguém deve estar falando de você!'.

Meiling: - 'Já até imagino quem seja!... Meu pai deve estar dando tantas recomendações que a Sra. Sumie deve estar ficando tonta!'.

Shinbo riu do comentário.

Shinbo: - 'Todos os pais são assim mesmo!'.

Em fato isso era verdade, Sr. Won estava dando diversas recomendações, como não deixar Meiling dormir tarde, comer muita bobeira, ela teria que ter uma alimentação saudável rica em proteínas, vitaminas e sais minerais.

Won: - 'Se ela aparecer com algum namorado! Ligue para mim que na mesma hora!' – (bravo) – 'Não quero nenhum moleque envolvido com a minha filha! Se precisar pode colocar a polícia em cima dele'

Sumie (contendo riso e falhando horrivelmente): - 'Sim... Sr. Won'

Won: - 'E mais uma coisa...' - (pegando a sua mala não percebendo o riso de Sumie) – 'Não deixe que ela faça qualquer tipo de bobagem que ela possa se arrepender depois!'.

Sumie: - 'Certamente'.

Ouviram o motorista buzinar.

Won: - ' Tchau Sra. Sumie'.

Saiu da casa.

Sumie (acenando): - 'Boa viajem e até logo, Sr. Won!'.

**# # # Tomoeda, Japão Residência Hiiragisawa**

Kero (sentou-se na mesa): - 'Eu não vou fazer todo trabalho duro enquanto o Yue não faz nada... Não sou empregado dele, ME RECUSO!!!'.

Nakuru (concluiu): - 'Você está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água Kero!'.

Kero: - 'Quero meus direitos!... Salário... Vale Transporte... Ticket... Décimo terceiro... Férias remuneradas, e todo o resto que os trabalhadores reclamam não ter e fazem greves sem sentido!'.

Yue: - 'Não seja ingênuo Kerberos!'.

Nakuru (curiosa): - 'Como você pretende usar o Vale Transporte?... Que eu saiba um tigre não usa ônibus, e pra que servem as suas asas afinal?'.

Kero (irritado): - 'Isso é um mero detalhe... E pensando bem...' – (sonhando) - 'Eu posso vendê-los e comprar mais doces!'.

Nakuru (ficando cara a cara com Kero): - 'Isso só mostra que você é um baita guloso!'.

Kero (negou): - 'Apenas estou cuidando a minha saúde!'.

Nakuru: - 'Não quero ser a culpada por você morrer de infarto!'.

Yue não querendo mais ouvir a superinteressante conversa entre Kero e Nakuru saiu da cozinha.

Kero: - 'Não seja supersticiosa... Você já ouviu falar de algum guardião que morreu de Infarto?'.

Nakuru negou.

Kero (tanto convencê-la): - 'Mas eu posso morrer de depressão se não comer meus idolatrados doces!' – (balançando a cabeça confirmando) – 'Isso sim é mais lógico!!'.

Nakuru ficou com uma super gota.

Nakuru: - 'Só você mesmo Kero!'.

**# # # Japan Air Lines, Primeira Escala Moscou**

Tomoyo já estava cansada de ficar sentada.

Tomoyo: - 'Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos?'.

Eriol: - 'Mais ou menos uma hora e meia!'.

Spii (entre o zíper): - 'E sempre se esquecem que estou aqui!'.

Tomoyo (abriu o zíper): - 'Desculpa Spii!'.

A mulher lhe deu para ele um pacote de Rufles. Spii tinha passado maior sufoco quando eles foram embarcar, já que ele que estava na bolsa de mão dela.

**# # # Flashback # # #**

Como todos os passageiros Tomoyo teve que passar sua bolsa no detector de metais, mas algo chamou atenção da alfândega, tinha algo vivo dentro da bolsa, Estariam eles fazendo contrabando de animais? Pensou o Policial, pois a coisa tinha a forma de um animal e estava mexendo.

Policial: - 'Poderia me acompanhar... Sra.' – (olhou para o passaporte) – 'Hiiragisawa'.

Tomoyo (preocupada): - 'O houve de errado Sr. Policial?'.

Policial (desconfiado): - 'Na delegacia conversaremos melhor!'.

Eriol acompanhou sua esposa.

Policial (pegando as algemas): - 'Teremos que prendê-la por contrabando de animais!'.

Tomoyo (assustada): - 'O senhor deve estar fazendo algum engano!'.

Policial (aproximando-se dela): - 'Não há nenhum engano Sra...' – (para outro policial) – 'Takeo... Abra a bolsa dessa Sra.'.

O Policial Takeo abriu a bolsa e se deparou com um bichinho de pelúcia.

Takeo (puxando Spii pelo rabo): - 'Aqui só tem esse bichinho de pelúcia! E por sinal está meio velho e empoeirado!'

Spii não gostou disso e mordeu o dedo do Takeo que gritou de dor, ele ficou rodando tentando tirar o bichinho do seu dedo.

Eriol fez o tempo parar e mexeu na mente de todos para esquecerem o episódio.

Spii (tentando melhorar a situação): - 'Foi ele que começou!'.

Eriol: - 'Tudo bem Spinel Sun... Isso foi descuido meu... Não se preocupe!'.

**# # # Fim # # #**

Tomoyo: - 'Kero já deve ter acabado com todo estoque de doces e nos levado à falência com a conta de energia!'.

Eriol (concordando): - 'Só espero que quando chegar a casa ainda esteja em pé... Nakuru e Kero são meio impulsivos!'.

Tomoyo: - 'Eles só têm gênio forte!'.

**# # # Tomoeda, Japão Residência Hiiragisawa**

Qualquer um passasse em frente à residência dificilmente conseguiria ficar pé. Nakuru aproveitou o dia para escutar seu novo CD do Linkin Park ao vivo, que ela havia ganhado de Toya, ela dançava estranhamente sem perceber que estava incomodando todos.

Não tendo outra escolha Yue lançou um dos seus cristais na fiação elétrica.

Nakuru assustou-se quando o radio parou de tocar. Ela não sabia que a energia havia acabado pois estava com todas luzes apagadas.

Nakuru (tentando ligar o radio): - 'Ué... A energia acabou?'.

Deu alguns socos do radio mas não funcionou, foi até a tomada e inutilmente tentou acender a luz.

Kero que se escondia debaixo de vinte travesseiros deu graças a Clow, que o barulho havia acabado, seus tímpanos agradeciam imensamente.

Nakuru tentou ligar para a companhia de energia, mas como o telefone era sem fio, ele não funcionou.

Nakuru (confusa): - 'O que será que aconteceu?'.

Ela procurou Kero e o encontrou no quarto sobre vários travesseiros.

Nakuru: - 'Kero... Você viu alguma coisa na tv dizendo que ia acabar a energia hoje?'.

Kero (olhou para ela): - 'Eu não vi nada não Nakuru!... Mas algum vizinho deve ter ficado estressado com esse barulho e deve ter cortado a fiação!'.

Nakuru (abraçou-o com força): - 'Você é um gênio Kero!... Vou dar uma olhada!'.

Kero (sufocado): - 'Socorro estou ficando sem ar!'.

Nakuru (soltando-o sem graça): - 'Desculpa!'.

Kero (tentando colocar seu pescoço no lugar): - 'Você devia fazer terapia, você não sabe controlar seus ânimos!... Algum dia você pode matar alguém com esses abraços de urso!!'.

Nakuru mostrou a língua para ele e fechou a porta com raiva.

No lado de fora da casa. Nakuru seguia todos os passos da fiação elétrica até ao poste, no caminho notou um fio caído.

Nakuru (espantada): - 'Então foi isso aqui!... Vou precisar ligar para a companhia de energia elétrica!'.

Ela assustou quando viu um carro de polícia parando em frente da sua casa. Um dos policiais desceu do carro, parando em frente do portão, olhou para todos os lados a procura de alguém. Como não viu Nakuru, tentou utilizar o interfone, mas ele não estava funcionando, resolveu bater palma.

Ela foi tranqüilamente até o portão atender o policial.

Nakuru (sorridente): - 'Boa Tarde Sr. Policial... O que deseja?'.

Policial procurou quem havia falado com ele.

Policial (vendo-a): - 'Boa tarde!' - (olhando para o seu bloquinho) – 'Fizeram um boletim sobre um barulho muito alto vindo desta residência!'.

Nakuru (brava): - "Eles não apreciam uma boa musica!".

Policial (entregando um papel para ela): - 'E aqui está a multa!'.

Nakuru (pegou o papel): - 'Mas... Só porque eu coloquei o meu rádio um pouquinho mais alto hoje!'.

Policial: - 'Devia ter percebido isso antes Srta... Quando eu estava me aproximando eu pude ouvir muito bem!... A música era legal... Mas o volume não!... Passar bem!'.

Deixou Nakuru sozinha.

Como ela iria explicar para o Mestre Eriol que ela tinha conseguido em menos de 12 horas que ele havia saído, uma multa? E que a energia tinha sido cortada? E que o estoque de doces havia se esgotado? No entanto o que o era mais importante era o concerto da fiação elétrica, colocou a multa no bolso e saiu da residência a procura de um telefone público. Ficou hora tentando conseguir completar a ligação, parecia que todos queriam utilizar o 0800 ao mesmo tempo. Quando finalmente havia conseguido um temporal caiu deixando-a ensopada. Saiu correndo como uma louca, para evitar uma gripe, porém não teve essa sorte, pois chegou espirando em casa.

Nakuru (reclamando): - 'Como vou tomar banho sem energia?'.

Kero (vendo o estado que ela chegava): - 'Se fosse quiser eu posso esquentar a água?'.

Nakuru (olhos brilhando): - 'Você faria isso por mim Kero?'.

Kero (confirmou): - 'Sim... Só não vai se acostumando!'.

Nakuru: - 'Você é muito fofo Kero!'.

Ela foi abraçá-lo, mas Kero conseguiu fugir por pouco e ela abraçou o vento.

Kero: - 'Eu não quero pegar uma gripe' – (ouvindo ela espirrar várias vezes consecutivas) – 'Vai trocar de roupa rápido!' – (vendo ela correr pela escada) – 'Espera ai!' – (ela parou e olhou-o) – 'Onde estão as vitaminas C?... Do jeito que você está... Vai acabar ficando gripada!' – (ela respirou tantas vezes que não ouviu o ultima frase)- ' E como você não consegue ficar longe de mim... Vou acabar ficando gripado também'.

Nakuru (espirou): - 'Estão no banheiro pode deixar que eu pego!'.

Continuou a correr, até seu quarto.

Kero esquentou para ela a água e levou até o banheiro onde estava esperando.

Nakuru (sincera): - 'Obrigada Kero!'.

Kero: - 'Precisa de mais alguma coisa?'.

Ela negou com a cabeça, Kero saiu voando.

Um pouco mais tarde, o temporal havia piorado. Toya estava no supermercado comprando algo para o jantar, parecia que o mundo iria desabar. Relâmpagos caiam em todas as direções assustando as crianças que também estavam ali, ninguém estava querendo sair e acabar ensopado. Um raio acertou um dos postes fazendo que ele entrasse em curto, causando a queda de energia. Os semáforos pararam de funcionar, como estava escurecendo as luzes não se acenderam.

Os engarrafamentos rapidamente se formaram, por sorte ou azar Toya estava a pé, sem ter outra escolha saiu na chuva. Dez minutos depois chegou em seu prédio todo encharcado, teve que usar as escadas já que naquele dia o zelador resolveu colocar em manutenção os elevadores tanto o social como o de serviço.

Toya (tirando suas roupas): - 'Espero que não fique gripado!'.

Só foi dizer isso que o espirro veio.

Toya: - 'Droga!... Aonde será que eu coloquei a aspirina?'.

Tentando lembrar mentalmente. Bateu com a mão na testa.

Toya: - 'Eu devia ter passado na farmácia!...' – (lamentando) – 'Agora nem adianta! Deve ter fechado'.

Colocou seu roupão. Pela janela ouviu o som dos motoristas impacientes, tentando chegar em suas casas. O trânsito havia piorado rapidamente. Para sua sorte, já estava em casa. Foi para a cozinha preparar o seu jantar, mas o que ele não esperava era que não teria como usar o seu fogão pois ele utilizava acendedor automático e sem eletricidade conseqüentemente sem fogo, procurou em todas as gavetas por fósforos, não os encontrou, o jeito era comer o que não precisava ir ao fogo, só encontrou uma cenoura.

Sem poder fazer mais nada, foi dormir, esperando que no dia seguinte tivesse energia elétrica, para poder tomar um banho.

**# # # Lüde, Norte da China**

Depois de um dia cansativo, Meiling caiu na cama.

Meiling: - "Nunca pensei que seria tão cansativo!"

Decidiu tomar um banho para relaxar, mas, quando estava chegando na porta o telefone tocou. Era Shinbo.

Shinbo (receoso): - 'Espero não ter interrompido nada!'.

Meiling: - 'Eu só estava indo tomar...!'.

Shinbo: - 'Então serei breve... Você gostaria de jantar comigo hoje?'.

Meiling: - 'Desculpa... Shinbo... Mas hoje eu não seria uma boa companhia... Podia ser outro dia?'.

Shinbo (triste): - 'Tudo bem... Então até amanhã às seis horas'.

Meiling assustou-se com as palavras às seis horas e acabou caindo com uma gota enorme.

Shinbo (assustou-se): - 'O que houve... Meiling? Aconteceu alguma coisa?'.

Meiling (recobrando-se): - 'Eu ouvi direito às seis?'.

Shinbo (confirmou): - 'Sim... Seu pai gostava de começar a trabalhar com os primeiros raios de sol... Isso dava ânimo para ele!'.

Meiling: - 'Estarei lá nesse horário!... Até amanhã!' - (colocou o telefone na base) – 'Meu pai não é normal... Imagina começar a trabalhar às seis... Ninguém merece!'.

Desolada foi para o banho, esperava que saísse melhor do estava.

Depois do jantar a Sra. Mitsu contou para ela, que o Sr. Li havia ido para o Havaí, conhecer as belas praias do local.

Meiling esperava que seu pai não tentasse virar um surfista, não queria que ele virasse isca de tubarão. Uma vez no colégio uma de suas professoras de biologia disse que os tubarões só atacam os surfistas pois pensam que são tartarugas, já que na maioria dos casos à parte de baixo da prancha era branca. Como o seu pai não sabia medir o perigo, era bem capaz dele entrar em um vulcão de lá... Será que foi uma má idéia dar a ele umas férias?

**# # # Tomoeda, Japão Residência Hiiragisawa**

Nakuru tomava um delicioso chocolate quente enrolada nas cobertas, enquanto ouviu mais uma das discussões entre Kero e Yue, melhor dizendo Kero falando sem parar e Yue simplesmente o ignorava. Subitamente em sua mente, começou a latejar parecia que todos haviam esquecido de algo, mas o que?

Kero (revoltado): - 'Yue seu sem noção!... Como pode cortar os cabos?... E não dizer nada que foi você!'.

Yue: - 'Alguém perguntou?'.

Kero: - 'Esse... Yue!'.

Nakuru (atrapalhando-os): - 'Vocês não estão com a impressão que estamos esquecendo de algo?'.

Kero parou de falar e olhou para ela, negando com a cabeça.

Nakuru (inconformada): - 'Mas...' – (colocando o dedo indicar no canto do rosto) – 'Isso agora não sai da minha cabeça... Será que eu deixei o fogo ligado?'.

Kero (alfinetando): - 'Com essa sua cabeça é bem possível!'.

Nakuru lançou um olhar mortífero para Kero fazendo-o engolir seco. Ela levantou subitamente, deixando todos com apreensivos com ela.

Nakuru (preocupada): - 'Por Kami!!!... Nos esquecemos da Chiemi!'.

Kero (sem dar importância): - 'E quem se importa com ela?... Por mim ela podia estar morta!'.

Nakuru (censurando-o): - 'Mesmo nós estando revoltados com ela... É nosso dever cuidar dela enquanto mestre Eriol não está aqui!'.

Ela com passos rápidos, em direção do quarto que Chiemi estava dormindo, mas o que não esperava aconteceu, a janela estava aberta e não havia ninguém na cama.

Nakuru (aos berros): - 'Kero!!!!!!!!!!! Yue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... ELA SUMIU!!!!'

Kero (sem o menor interesse): - 'E quem se importa com isso?' – (deixando a ficha cair) – 'Aonde essa louca foi parar!?!?'.

Yue (com deboche): - 'Ainda não sou vidente!'.

Kero (resmungando): - 'Eu não perguntei para você!'.

E saindo voando para onde Nakuru estava, e encontrando-a olhando pela janela.

Kero (parou na frente da cara dela): - 'Você acha que ela esta escondida aí em baixo?... Só se ela for muito burra!'.

Nakuru (desafiadora): - 'O que você sugere então?... Que está em Hong Kong?'.

Kero: - 'Vai saber onde aquela doida está... Por mim ela podia se jogar da ponte... Ou se ela quiser... Ou sem querer mesmo...' – (sorrindo maldosamente) - 'Posso lançar uma bola de fogo nela!'.

Nakuru (não ligando para o comentário dele, preocupada): - 'Mestre Eriol vai nos matar!'.

Kero (mostrando-se superior): - 'Hei... Diga isso da sua parte, não da minha... Ele não pode tocar um dedo... Senão vai ver o que a Sakura é capaz!'.

Nakuru (enumerando com os dedos): - 'Primeiro foram os doces, depois com os cabos... e ainda a multa'.

Kero (abismado): - 'Multa?'.

Nakuru (continuando): - 'E agora a Chiemi sumiu... Será que eu devo ligar para ele avisando?'.

Kero: - 'Hei... Nakuru... Não me ignore!... Que historia é essa de multa?'.

Nakuru (repreendendo-se): - 'Acho que falei alto de mais' – (sorrindo amarelo) – 'Não é nada não Kero!'.

Kero (não engolindo): - 'Sei'.

Nakuru (tentando mudar o rumo da história): - 'Você quer um bombom que eu escondi Kero?'.

Kero (esquecendo tudo e ficando com os olhos brilhando): - 'Oba!!!!!!!!!!'.

Nakuru (sorrindo amarelo): - "Ainda bem que ele é fácil de se enganar!" – (com olhar perdido) – 'E a Chiemi?'.

Kero (sonhando com o doce): - 'Deixa ela pra lá... Eu quero o resto dos meus bombons!'.

Nakuru (desiludida com ele): - 'Ai... Kero!'.

**### Lado de Fora da Mansão**

Yue (sobre o telhado): - "Como nós não percebemos a fuga dela?" – (observando a cidade) – "Possivelmente ela ainda estava em Tomoeda...".

Decidiu dar um sobrevôo em Tomoeda, mesmo que estivesse chovendo, pelo mesmo ninguém iria olhar para o céu...

Depois de horas sem encontrar nenhuma pista revolveu voltar, era complicado entrar uma pessoa entre tantas outras, mas quando este possui poder facilita muito.

Yue: - "Ela deve ter ocultado sua áurea... Muito esperta... Mas será que poderá se esconder por muito tempo?".

A Ser Continuado..

_**# # # SKS # # #**_

_Kero: - 'Quero ver você me chamar de velho novamente quando eu estiver na forma de Kerberos!'._

_Kamui suspirou, não acreditava que Kero era tão cabeça oca, era melhor ela não saber de nada do que havia acontecido naquele dia._

_**# # Flashback # #**_

_O Colégio Clamp estava realizando naquele dia um acampamento com seus alunos ao redor do Monte Fuji._

_A lua nova iluminava o belo lago à frente de Kamui, que estava sentado debaixo de uma velha àrvore, porém esplendorosa. Ele estava tão concentrado na áurea que cercava o local que não ouviu a chegada de alguém, quando sentiu ser algo tocando sua face levemente, automaticamente pensou que era sua namorada, pois eles haviam combinada se de encontrarem ali, abriu um largo sorriso sem ao mesmo abrir os olhos, mas arrependeu-se profundamente quando ouviu a voz de quem era._

_Garota (com a voz mais doce possível): - 'Que bom que te encontrei sozinho aqui... Neste local tão bonito!'._

_Kamui (fechou a cara e tirou a mão dela do seu rosto): - 'Por que você veio aqui... Yamazato?'._

_Yamazato (sedutora): - 'Você não acha esse um ótimo lugar para um romance começar?'._

_Kamui (abriu seus olhos, bravo): - 'Você sabe que eu já tenho NAMORADA!'._

_Yamazato (sem perder o charme): - 'Eu ainda não entendo como você quer ela em vez de mim!'._

_Aproximando-se ainda mais dele. Ele tentando se esquivar dela ele acaba caindo de costas ao chão._

_Yamazato (ao ouvido dele): - 'Eu sei fazer muitas coisas que ela nem ao menos... Pode imaginar!'._

_Nelly caminhava tranqüilamente até o local que ela e Kamui haviam combinado, em uma de suas mãos ela trazia algumas guloseimas. Seu corpo congelou-se quando viu a 'Naja' quase sobre Kamui. Sem perceber derrubou o pacote ao chão._

_Yamazato olhou assustada para onde o barulho havia vindo._

_Yamazato (fingindo ser amável com Nelly): - 'Olá Nelly!... Nossa que namorada atenciosa... Trazendo um lanchinho para o amado!'._

_Kamui assustou-se ao ver uma áurea vermelha formando-se em torno de Nelly e os olhos dele ardiam em chamas._

_Nelly aproximou-se de Yamazato e sem dificuldades prendeu-a pelo pescoço com apenas uma mão contra a árvore._

_Yamazato (assustada): - 'Nelly querida... O que você está fazendo?'._

_Nelly (tomada pela fúria): - 'Não espere piedade de mim... Yamazato!' – (mostrando suas garras na mão esquerda) – 'Qualquer movimento seu eu posso furar seu estimado pescoçinho... Ou quem sabe eu mesma não faça isso... Ou você acha que eu nunca vi você se insinuando ao Kamui... Pelas minhas costas!?'._

_Kamui (segurou o braço dela): - 'Nelly... O que aconteceu com você?'._

_Nelly (voltou seu olhar para ele): - 'O que você acha?... Não quero mais ver a cara dessa Infeliz! Já chega... De tudo que ela fez!'._

_Yamazato: - 'Nelly... Será que você esqueceu de tomar seus calmantes?'._

_Kamui (ainda segurando-a pelo braço): - 'Onde está a minha namorada?'._

_Nelly (irônica): - 'Bem na sua frente! Ou você ficou cego agora?'._

_Kamui (balançou a cabeça negando): - 'Você não é ela... Ela nunca chegaria a este ponto!... Eu a quero de volta!'._

_Nelly (seus brilharam ainda mais): - 'Isso só vai acontecer quando essa daí morrer... Já me cansei de vê-la correndo atrás de você... Desmoralizando-me diante todos... Tudo isso já basta para mim!'_

_Sua áurea expandiu-se ainda mais jogando Kamui alguns metros._

_Sem excitar Kamui invocou uma barreira._

_Kamui: - 'Não vou deixá-la fazer algo desse tipo!'._

_Nelly (soltando Yamazato, já que nada que ela fizesse agora a afetaria): - 'Não sabia que você se importava tanto com aquela oferecida!'._

_Fora da barreira._

_Yamazato (caiu de bunda ao chão): - 'Ai... Meu pescoço!' – (massageando-o) – 'Será que estou ficando louca... Ou aqueles dois realmente desapareceram? E aquelas unhas devem ser falsas!' – (tentando achar alguma explicação plausível) – 'Acho que ninguém poderia ter daquele tamanho... Mas como ela consegui me erguer? Será que ela anda tomando anabolizante?' – (levantou-se) – 'Acho melhor voltar para o dormitório... Vai que ela queira cumprir a promessa!... Mas antes disso eu vou fazer uma surpresinha para ela!'._

_Saiu cantando uma musiquinha de vitória._

_Dentro da barreira._

_Kamui: - 'Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim... Não quero você faça uma coisa que você possa se arrepender depois!'._

_Nelly (olhando para o chão): - 'Seria apenas uma pessoa a menos... Querendo se aproveitar das desgraças dos outros!'._

_Kamui (aproximou-se dela, e levantou o rosto dela para olhá-la nos olhos): - 'Pois saiba que eu te amo muito mais o que você possa imaginar... E não será ela e nem ninguém que irá nos separar!'._

_Nelly (deixando uma lágrima escorrer): - 'Eu tenho medo que isso aconteça quando eu menos esperar!'._

_Kamui (abraçou-a carinhosamente): - 'Não chore... Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado... E sempre te direi que a amo!'._

_Nelly (esboçando um pequeno sorriso): - 'Eu também te amo!'._

_Acabou desmaiando, nos braços dele._

_Kamui (beijou a testa dela): - 'Acho melhor continuarmos aqui... Até que você volte ao normal'._

_Horas depois._

_Nelly (acordou com terrível dor de cabeça): - 'Quem foi que me acertou?'._

_Kamui riu do comentário dela._

_Nelly (massageando a testa): - 'Hei... Porque você está rindo?' – (olhou assustada para cima, deparou-se com duas orbes azuis a fitando) – 'O que eu estou fazendo aqui?'._

_Kamui (tentando achar uma desculpa): - 'Acho que você acabou adormecendo'._

_Nelly: - 'É estranho mais eu não me lembro de nada...' - (preocupada) - 'Será que tinha alguma coisa no suco que eu bebi ontem?'._

_Kamui: - 'Acho que você só estava muito cansada por causa das atividades que participou ontem!'._

_Nelly (entrando na dele): - 'Pode ser... Mas ainda acho que tinha alguma coisa no meu suco! Talvez tenha sido uma vingança do Kero por eu ter roubado o bolinho dele no café!' – (levantou-se e se pode observar o lindo pôr-do-sol) – 'Nossa que liiiiiindo!'._

_O sol refletia sobre o lago e a lua deixava seus últimos raios, um lindo contraste._

_Kamui: - 'Concordo... E fica ainda mais lindo com você ao meu lado'._

_Nelly (vermelha): - 'Acho que você está exagerando!... Comparando-me com a beleza do sol e da lua'._

_Kamui (aproximando-se dela): - 'Verdade........' – (suspirou e viu um pequeno desapontamento dela) - 'Eles nem chegam aos seus pés'._

_Enquanto os enamorados conversavam alegremente, mal sabiam eles que longe dali. Uma pequena e desprezível cobra sofria as conseqüências de seus atos._

_Kero (sorrindo satisfeito): - 'Até que fim... Conseguimos fazer essa NAJA ... Sofreu o que merecia!'_

_Spii (concordando): - 'Sim, sim... Nós ensinamos a ela como se faz traquinagens na vida dos outros'._

_Spii começou a rir malvadamente deixando Kero com receio dele._

_Á partir daí não posso narrar com detalhes o que aconteceu... Só posso dizer que nossa cobrinha odiada teve o que mereceu. E que depois dois gatinhos uns tanto estranhos foram comemorar em uma sorveteria, deixando-a amarrada em uma colméia, o que não deu muito certo já que um deles era sensível a doces mas, isso é outra história, não é mesmo? _

_**### Fim ###**_

_Kero (curioso): - 'Por que está parado que nem um idiota aí?'._

_Kamui (pouco bravo): - 'Quem é o idiota, bola de pêlo?????'_

_Spii (impaciente): - 'Eu acho que ainda estão batendo na porta...'._

_Nelly (subindo as escadas): - 'Estou torcendo por vocês'_

_Kamui (perplexo): - 'Ela vai se esconder mesmo?'_

_Spii: - 'Você acha que ela é tonta?'_

_Nelly (tirando não sei da onde uns pompons): - 'Me da um K.... '- (fez um k) - 'Me da um...'._

_Spii já cansado de tanta confusão foi abrir a porta, assim que a abriu uma doida entrou gritando e reclamando._

_Doida: - 'Eu aqui... Apertando a campainha... E vocês nem me atentem!... Que falta de consideração!'_

_Kero, Spii e Kamui: - 'Mas...... Mas........ Mas é a...'_

_Nelly (assustada): -'TOMOYO????????????????'_

_Tomoyo: - 'Eu mesma!!!!!! Todos esquecem de mim, não é? Você até lembrou dessas malas sem alça' - (olhando para o Kero e Spii) - 'Mas esqueceu de mim!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_Tomoyo começou a chorar._

_Nelly (tentando acalmá-la): - 'Por que você está assim?'_

_Tomoyo: - 'Porque todo mundo se esquece de mim... Sou sempre excluída'. _

_(começando um escândalo)_

_Tomoyo: - 'Até o Eriol... Casou com outra... A gente só pode ficar juntos... Em fics... Meus papéis são sempre secundários!'_

_Nelly (discordando): - 'Isso não é verdade'._

_Kero: - 'É Tomoyo... A gente te adora'._

_Tomoyo: - 'Eu nem tenho um apelido...'_

_Nelly (pensativa): - 'Você tem sim!!!!! Só me deixa lembra dele'._

_Tomoyo começou a chorar mais._

_Kamui: - 'Acho que isso não ajudou muito'._

_Spii: - 'Tommy!!!!!!!!!!! Uma vez eu li tava Tommy!!!!!!'._

_Tomoyo: - 'Mas isso lembra o Tommy dos os Anjinhos!...' - (balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro)- 'Eu não quero ser lembrada por eles'._

_Kamui: - 'Mas você está chorando desse jeito por que não tem um apelido?'._

_Tomoyo (negando): - 'Claro que não!!! Porque eu também sou excluída nas fics!!!!!!'._

_Nelly: - 'Não é verdade!! Há algumas com você como principal!!'._

_Tomoyo (com os olhos vidrados em Nelly): - 'Então me diz o nome de uma!'._

_Todos ficaram em silêncio. E Tomoyo voltou a chorar um pouco mais dramática agora._

_Nelly (salvando a pátria): - 'Eu lembrei... Era um que a Tomoyo era como a nova Kaho! E teve outro que eu não li mas tinha no resumo que você tinha poderes ou algo assim!'_

_Todos (suspirando aliviados):- 'É mesmo!!!!'._

_Kero (pensando alto): - 'Que histórias são essas?'._

_Nelly deu um cascudo no Kero._

_Nelly (no ouvido dele): - 'Já foi difícil lembrar... Mas agora você quer o nome?'_

_kero: - 'Hei... Eu também vou reclamar... Eu não participei dessa fic... Senão eu iria lembrar do nome!'_

_Kamui: - 'Ai meu Deus!!!!! Mas essa bola de pêlo não se toca mesmo!!!!!!' - (passando a mão na cara) - 'Como alguém pode ser tão obtuso?'._

_Continua..._

_**# # # Fim # # #**_

_N/N:_

_Olá... Já a SKS... Por enquanto... Não voltou a sua programação normal... Vou fazer os agradecimentos.._

_Dani: O cáp com a visita deles ao Brasil... Está quase pronto... E é o próximo... finalmente um cáp só deles... Aiaiai... Que emoção!.. E também acho a cara da Meiling como presidenta... aiaia... E ela mal sabe o que vai acontecer com ela (com sorriso malvado)_

_Andréia: (tentando enrolar)... Aiaiai.. como eu tenho dificuldades com SS... Então.. Acho que vai ser meio difícil eles se reconciliarem... Tão facilmente... Mas o cáp 16... É só deles... E quem sabe o Shoran... Não tente... Alguma coisa..._

_Carol: Que bom que você gostou ... É realmente temos que colocar nossos planos em ação... Mas infelizmente só vou poder em dezembro... ¬.¬... E brigada pela grande escritora... Mas tenho que batalhar muito... Para chegara ser uma... E cada dia... Eu tento melhorar... Para não decepcionar todos(as)_

_Sapox: Fiquei tão feliz... Com a sua review (olhos brilhando)... Quem sabe um dia... Eu tente escrever algo original... _

_Lil: É verdade... Às vezes me empolgo demais no SKS (sorriso amarelo)... E que bom que você gostou!_

_Camille Castle: E eu descobrindo que mais gente lê L&E... Aiaiaia... Que legal! _

_E obrigada... a Carol e Lila... pela ajuda no SKS!_

_Revisado por: Carol (minha filhota)_

_Bjinhos a Todos(as) e até o próximo capítulo._

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 07/11/2004_


	17. A Nova Estrela

**LUZ & ESCURIDÃO**

**Capítulo 17: A Nova Estrela**

**# # # - troca de cenário**

**linha - troca de Dimensão / Universo**

**# # # São Paulo, Brasil**

Sakura abriu novamente seus olhos, estavam no Brasil, olhou para os lados e o tudo que viu estava destruído como prédios, pontes e casas. Parecia que um tornado havia passado por ali. Lembrou-se das palavras de Eriol e era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo.

Tudo estava em silêncio, ouvia-se apenas o som das folhas.

Shoran começou a caminhar, queria encontrar alguma pista, porém só encontrava placas, pedaços de construção. Mas o que ele queria mesmo era parar de pensar em Sakura. Ele estava ficando louco só em lembrar que não tinha aproveitado a presença do filho, tudo por culpa de Shin e sua ambição pelo poder. Quando era pequeno também era sim, queria ser o melhor no que fazia não importando o que era e quando soube que era o escolhido para capturar as Cartas Clow, sentiu-se orgulhoso. Com elas, ele seria o mais poderoso do seu Clã e quem saberia do mundo, doce ilusão. Em Tomoeda tudo que ganhou foi um sentimento que o faz sofrer agora. Se tivesse feito o que realmente o Clã tinha mandado, tudo isso não estaria acontecendo, mas pensando melhor talvez sim, pois seria mais fácil Ying possuir as Cartas já que Shin era seu comparsa.

O vento começou a uivar mais forte, o céu indicava que os próximos minutos não seriam de calmaria.

Sakura gostaria de estar vestida com uma roupa mais apropriada, já que com a força do vento parecia que a qualquer momento sua pele seria cortada. O que estava mais prejudicado era seu rosto, pois fios soltos do cabelo estavam cortando-a.

Em questão de segundos, tudo começou a voar, colidindo com que ainda estava em pé.

Sakura assustou quando viu que de todos os lados estava vindo tornados e não estava gostando nada disso.

Shoran foi acordado de seus pensamentos, quando uma frigideira acertou seu braço direito cortando-o e fazendo um hematoma consideravelmente grande. Outros objetos com velocidade vinham em sua direção, precisou invocar sua espada para cortá-los.

Tsuki saiu da espada e abriu seus braços formando uma barreira.

Shoran ainda não havia se acostumando com ela, e ainda sabendo que ela era Kaho Mizuki. Sempre soube que havia alguma coisa estranha nela e agora havia descoberto o porque.

Sakura (invocou seu báculo): - 'Chave que guarda o poder da Minha Estrela... Mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes... E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão!.. Liberte-seeeeeee!' – (levou seu báculo para o alto) – 'Guardiões das Cartas... E os invoco, Kerberos! Yue!... Apareçam!' – (do báculo saiu de cada lado uma fumaça e formaram-se Kerberos e Yue. Pegou duas cartas) – 'ALADA!! ESCUDO!!'.

Kerberos (analisando a situação): - 'Receio que o resto do país também esteja assim!'.

Sakura: - 'Vamos para outro lugar... Onde possamos pensar no que fazer!'.

Kerberos e Yue seguiram-na para o leste.

Tsuki (vendo-os ir para outro lugar): - 'Vamos segui-los!'.

Shoran concordou com a cabeça. Mas para onde a louca da Sakura estava indo? Tsuki pegou-o no colo, ele protestou, mas não vendo outro jeito de acompanhar a velocidade de Sakura, parou de reclamar.

Depois de que viu que estavam em um local seguro, Sakura e seus guardiões pousaram. Ela continuou usando Alada, pois não queria ser pega da surpresa. Estranhou o monumento que estava na sua frente, parecia ser um Buda, viu que tudo lembrava o Japão, as casas, as lojas e tudo que estava espalhado pelo chão, só que, seria uma versão mais suja e destruída do Japão.

Shoran que chegou segundos depois, teve a mesma impressão, conseguiu ler em uma placa que estava sobe seus pés, Bairro da Liberdade.

A quilômetros de distância ouviram os tornados chegando, acabando com a calmaria. Começava novamente a destruição. Sakura foi encurralada por três tornados que haviam aparecidos silenciosamente, usando Alada ela fez um vôo rasante em direção ao solo, quando estava próxima dele, desviou para a esquerda conseguindo escapar, porém havia um outro atrás dela, sem conseguir retomar a altitude foi sugada. Antes de parar no centro do tornado, ela deu algumas voltas em torno dele. Com o ar rarefeito que estava no centro, Sakura respirava com dificuldades não conseguia manter seus olhos abertos e seus cabelos cortavam com muita mais freqüência e violência seu rosto delicado como uma flor.

Shoran ainda não tinha visto o que havia acontecido com ela, pois no mesmo instante foi atacado por cinco deles. A única maneira que encontrou de escapar foi correr, pois não tinha seus ofurôs para ajudá-lo. Kerberos apareceu ao seu lado, entendendo o que ele queria fazer Shoran montou nele. Uma fuga alucinada começou, a cada instante outros tornados apareceram. Faziam manobras arriscadas pois ainda tinham que se desviar de objetos voadores e construções que ainda não tinham sido completamente destruídas. Kerberos voou o mais alto que pode, assim evitando os ataques e podendo ter uma visão geral. Procuraram por Sakura sem sucesso algum.

Yue e Tsuki estavam em fungas distintas.

Shoran e Kerberos viram Sakura ao mesmo tempo dentro do tornado, não podiam mais ficar fugindo, mas o que poderiam fazer? O que poderia ser forte o suficiente para vencer?

Shoran: - 'Kerberos... Você sabe de algo que pode vencer o vento?'.

Kerberos (enquanto olhava para todos os lados): - 'Vento.. É um tipo de elemento difícil de se capturar!'.

Shoran (bravo): - 'Isso eu sei!!'.

Kerberos (irritado): - 'Não adianta ficar irritado comigo!'

Kerberos tinha razão, não adiantaria Shoran ficar irritado com ele, mas quem disse que dizer isso resolveu em algo?

Sakura queria poder movimentar seu braço, assim podendo invocar Escudo, mas se ela conseguisse tirar a Carta do seu bolso inevitavelmente ela seria carregada, pela força do vento.

Sakura: - 'Sakura... Pense em alguma coisa... Rápido!'.

Ouviram Sakura gritando e a áurea dela sumiu. Shoran em um misto de medo e fúria, pulou de Kerberos para o desespero dele. A áurea de Shoran aumento surpreendentemente e um circulo de ar o envolveu.

Shoran: - 'Deus Dragão do Vento... Vinde a Mim!'.

O vento em torno dele aumento de velocidade, asas de ar formaram nas costas dele e um escudo também de ar. Deste modo ele não precisaria mais se esconder dos tornados. Sem perder tempo foi salvá-la.

O aumento da áurea de Shoran também teve resultados em Tsuki.

Shoran atravessava com velocidade os tornados que apareciam na sua frente, porém a sua entrada não era permitida no tornado que a Sakura estava.

Shoran (sendo mais uma vez repelido): - 'DROGA!!!!!!!!'.

Tsuki conseguiu ajudar Kerberos e Yue a escaparem dos tornados, com suas rajadas de vento.

Shoran tinha em sua testa um filete de sangue, devido as pancadas.

Yue: - 'Não vai adiantar nada ficar fazendo isso'.

Shoran (com rispidez): - 'Você tem uma idéia melhor então?'.

Tsuki (sensata): - 'Ficar irritado não vai ajudar nem nada'.

Shoran sem se importar, novamente se jogou contra o tornado, mas ele começou a se mover naquele instante, e uma perseguição alucinada começou. Objetos vinham em direção deles, sendo facilmente desviados. Mas o que eles não esperavam era que o tornado passou sobre um rio e ele incorporou quase toda a água.

Shoran: - 'Essa não!!!!!!!!'.

Vendo o tornado virar um furacão e Sakura sendo tragada por ele. A cada segundo a vida de Sakura estava se minguando.

Kero e Yue lançavam seus ataques sem efeito.

Shoran (exaltado): - 'Vocês estão loucos?... Vocês podem acertar a Sakura!'.

Sakura (no subconsciente dela): - "Shoran... Ajude-me... Shoran!… Não consigo Respirar".

Shoran: - 'Saaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'.

Sakura brilhou intensamente, deixando todos cegos por instante. Quando todos abriram os olhos, viram que ela não estava mais presa. Gotículas água caiam sobre todos formando um arco-íris.

Shoran (com sorriso de alívio suspira): - 'Sakura...'.

Porém ela não responde.

Kerberos: - 'O que será que deu nela?'.

Tsuki: - 'A aura… Dela'.

Yue (completando): - 'Aumentou surpreendentemente!'.

Tsuki: - 'Será que ela finalmente libertou o verdadeiro poder da estrela?!'.

Kero, Yue e Shoran: - 'Verdadeiro poder??'.

Tsuki confirmou.

Shoran: - 'Ela tinha mais poder?'.

Sakura levantou suas mãos e em vez das gotículas caíram estavam subindo como cristais de gelo Shoran novamente invocou vento para proteger todos.

Shoran tentava se aproximar dela, mas era como se Sakura tivesse um escudo e nada chegasse perto, nem mesmo os apelos de Shoran.

Yue: - 'O que está havendo com ela? Por que ela não responde?'.

Shoran: - 'Tsuki o que está acontecendo com ela?'.

Todos sentiram que a energia dela desaparecer, e ela começou a cair... Foi salva por Kerberos milímetros do chão, desacordada.

Mas o problema com os tornados ainda não havia sido resolvido e eles voltaram a aparecer.

Shoran (irritado): - 'Essas coisas de novo não!'.

Yue: - 'Fique calmo que tudo vai se resolver...'.

Shoran (ríspido): - 'Até quando eu vou ter que ficar aqui... Tentando salvar esse mundo?'.

Tsuki: - 'Até que este mundo esteja a salvo!'.

Shoran: - 'Você sempre tem que ficar repetindo isso!... Você já não sabe que tenho tantos problemas?... E agora eu tenho que ficar responsável por um mundo!'.

Kerberos: - 'Agora não temos tempo para discutir trivialidades'.

Shoran (mais irritado ainda): - 'Então a minha vida pessoal é uma bobagem?'.

Kerberos: - 'Nesse momento sim!... O você acha mais importante a sua vida.. Do que de milhões de pessoas?'.

Yue: - 'É incrível, mas vou ter que concordar com ele... A vida de milhões de pessoas estão em jogo'.

Kerberos não gostou do comentário. Enquanto isso Tsuki tentava evitar que os tornados.

Tsuki: - 'A discussão está muito boa mas...!'

Nesse momento um tornado passa raspando por Yue e Kero.

Shoran (suspirou): - 'Kerberos... Cuide da Sakura por mim... Vou acabar com essas coisas!'

Yue: - 'Eu vou com você!'

Caminharam em direção aos tornados.

Shoran: - 'Mas como se acaba com o vento?'

Kerberos (com desdém): - 'Você é da família Li... E não sabe disso... Caíram muito de reputação!'

Shoran (irritado): - 'Que moral você tem para falar mal da minha família seu guardião de araque??'.

Kerberos (bufando): - 'Quem é guardião de araque seu moleque?!'

Shoran: - 'Bola de pelo!!!!'.

Os dois olharam-se com olhos em chamas, mas foram impedidos de se atacarem por Yue.

Yue: - 'Sei que isso é muito produtivo e tal, mas acho que ainda temos que acabar com alguns tornados...'.

Kerberos: - 'E você sabe com faz isso?'

Yue ficou em silêncio.

Kerberos ficou olhando para ele esperando a resposta.

Yue: - 'É claro que sim!... Você tem que usar outro elemento fundamental!'

Kerberos (som de suspense): - 'Qual seria?'.

Tsuki (perdendo a paciência): - 'Algo como Bosque! Vocês têm que impedir que os tornados e movam!'.

Kerberos (com uma cara que sabia disso desde o início): - 'Eu sabia disso desde o início!'.

Yue (provocando): - 'Então por não disse?!'

Shoran (irritado): - 'Já chega!!!!!'.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, ouvido o som do vento.

Shoran: - 'Já me cansei de ouvir vocês dois discutindo!!!!!'.

Tentou se concentrar na carta sakura Bosque. Será que ele conseguiria fazer isso a tempo? Por que toda a responsabilidade do mundo tinha que cair nas costas dele? E por que escolheram-no como o salvador deste entre tantas pessoas?

Shoran ouviu uma voz no seu subconsciente.

Voz: - "Porque você é o único com o poder de controlar as dimensões e será aquele que salvará a Escuridão das trevas profundas!!".

Shoran: - "Tenho medo de não ser capaz de salvar as pessoas que amo. Imagine então salvar um mundo!".

Voz: - "Se você ainda tiver essa dúvida não poderá proteger nenhum dois. Acredite em seu Coração! Acredite no poder da Estrela!".

Um imenso poder saiu dele, sua áurea brilhou ainda mais.

Shoran (com os olhos fechados, colocou sua espada em frente do seu corpo): - 'Deus Dragão do Bosque. Vinde a Mim!'.

Uma carta dragão formou-se na ponta da espada e dela saiu um dragão no tom verde com a pele formada por folhas. Ele foi voando semeando a terra, e as sementes rapidamente germinaram e cresceram, dificultando a passagem dos tornados até os encurralá-los.

Shoran: - 'Dragão do Bosque... Purifique-os com o seu Poder!!!!!!!!'.

Assim a carta o fez, uma luz saiu onde à carta tinha prendido-os e logo depois voltou a sua forma original e desfez todas as árvores.

Shoran (desmaiando): - 'Acho que tudo foi resolvido!'.

Tsuki (pegou-o evitando a queda): - 'Que bom que o Mestre fez a escolha certa!'.

Yue: - 'E para onde vamos agora?'.

Tsuki (olhando para Sakura e depois para Shoran): - 'Temos que esperar que eles recobrem a consciência... Melhor irmos para um local que ninguém nos veja'.

**# # # Em um local desconhecido.**

Ying (depois de ver tudo através magia, entediada): - 'Não pensei que eles iriam demorar tanto para resolver isso... Mas uma coisa me deixou preocupada...' – (com o dedo indicador no rosto) - 'A áurea da estrela aumentou muito... Tenho que tomar cuidado com ela! Mas ela não é nada em comparação a mim... A Poderosa Ying!' – (começou a rir malvadamente) – 'Enquanto a Luz estiver comigo... Eles não poderão fazer nada contra mim!'.

Shao ainda continuava desacordado preso em uma gaiola.

Voz (vindo atrás dela): - 'Eles me decepcionaram... Pensei que eles poderiam ser uma boa diversão futuramente!'

Ying com seu braço direito, abriu um mapa mundial na sua frente, em alguns países tinham pontos vermelhos e no Brasil este ponto desapareceu.

Ying (sem olhar para ele): - 'Eu também Kinoto... Para onde eu os mando agora?'.

Kinoto: - 'Se a mestra permitir... Tenho uma ótima sugestão!'.

Ying: - 'Sinta-se à vontade... Já que fez um ótimo trabalho!'.

Kinoto apontou no mapa dela.

Ying (sorridente): - 'Pois bem... Será aqui nossa próxima travessura'.

Depois de longas horas. Eles estão em um apartamento de um prédio que ainda estava em pé, porém desabitado...

Sakura acordou ainda sonolenta. Com Kerberos tentando não dormir na frente dela.

Sakura: - 'Desculpe-me por ter te deixado preocupado!'.

Kerberos assustou-se quando ouviu a voz dela. Sakura abafou uma leve risada.

Kerberos (voltando ao normal): - 'Somos nós que temos que pedir desculpas... Não conseguimos fazer nada para ajudá-los!'.

Sakura (balançou a cabeça negando e sorriu para ele): - 'Só a presença de vocês me dá forças para lutar!'.

Kerberos (sorriu como agradecimento): - 'Agora sei por que Mago Clow queria nos deixar aos seus cuidados... A Mestra é uma pessoa muito boa!'.

Sakura ficou vermelha.

Yue (apareceu): - 'Que bom que a Mestra voltou ao normal!'.

Sakura: - 'Por favor... Chamem-me de apenas de Sakura... Eu não quero ser a mestra de vocês...'- (olharam para ela assustados) – 'Quero ser amiga de vocês!'.

Yue (concordou): - 'Como quiser... Sakura'.

Sakura sorriu em agradecimento.

Sakura: - 'E como estão os outros? O que aconteceu depois que eu entrei naquele tornado? Eu não me lembro de mais nada'.

Yue e kerberos entreolharam-se surpresos. Será que era bom ou ruim ela não lembrar de nada que aconteceu?

Shoran apareceu com Tsuki ao seu lado.

Tsuki (sorridente): - 'Que bom... Que acordou!'.

Sakura (não querendo ser enrolada): - 'Vocês ainda não me contaram o que aconteceu?'.

Kero e Yue olharam simultaneamente para Shoran.

Shoran (carrancudo): - "Porque tudo tem que ser eu?" – (suavizou sua expressão) - 'Depois que você entrou no tornado... Eu criei duas Cartas Vento e Bosque e com elas acabamos com os tornados! Resumidamente é isso!'.

Sakura (olhando para todos): - 'Vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim... E eu ainda vou descobrir!' – (levantou-se) – 'Mas já que vocês não querem me ajudar...' – (sentiu algo esquentando no seu bolso e retirou uma esfera) - 'O que é isso?'.

Vendo a pequena esfera piscar freneticamente na cor azul. Todos se assustaram quando viram o holograma de Eriol.

Eriol: - 'Desculpem-me por ter colocado esta esfera no seu bolso... Sem te avisar... Mas não tínhamos tempo para isso!... A função dela é localizar onde está ocorrendo a maior concentração da magia da Ying... E este mapa' – (ele desapareceu e em seu lugar apareceu um mapa mundial) – 'Mostrará a localização exata e vocês poderão agir no mesmo instante e quando isto acontecer esta esfera esquentará como aconteceu a pouco' – (Eriol voltou a aparecer) – 'Espero que isto possa ajudá-los!' – (sorriu) - 'Boa sorte nesta jornada que começa'.

Ele desapareceu. E Sakura continuou a fitar a esfera.

Kerberos: - 'Mestre Eriol... Sempre nos surpreende!'.

Yue (alfinetando): - 'Mestre Eriol não é igual a você... A única coisa previsível é que você sempre quer comer doce!'.

As barrigas de todos roncaram.

Sakura (sem graça): - 'Acho que todos gastaram muita energia hoje!... Que tal se nós fossemos procurar alguma coisa para comer?'.

Kerberos (foi o primeiro a apoiar): - 'Muuuuuuuiiiiiiiitttttttttoooooooooooooooosssssssss Dooooooooooccccccccceeeeeees!'.

Shoran (alfinetando): - 'Nem mudando de dimensão o Kerberos deixa de ser um baita guloso!'.

Kerberos (defendendo-se): - 'Sou apenas um bom apreciador de doces!'.

Yue (cortando o barato dele): - 'Melhor nós voltarmos para o báculo da Sakura Kerberos... Nós já cumprimos nosso dever hoje!'.

Kerberos (resmungando): - 'Justo quando chega na melhor parte!'.

Sakura (agachou para ficar da altura dele): - 'Eu prometo guardar um doce para você!'.

Piscou para ele.

Kerberos (orgulhoso): - 'Viu só Yue... A Sakura se preocupa comigo!'.

Mostrou sua língua para o outro guardião.

Yue: - 'Deixa de ser infantil... Kerberos!'.

Voltaram para a chave da Sakura.

Sakura levantou-se e limitou a olhar para Shoran que observava a cidade pelo buraco que anteriormente era uma janela, seus olhos se encontraram e nenhum deles desviou. Sentimentos confusos, ressentimento e amor, quem seria o primeiro a quebrar a muralha que o tempo criou? Ela se levantou e ficou alguns metros de distância, do lado esquerdo dele, e suspirou pesadamente, seria mais difícil do que pensava, tudo que lutou contra nesses últimos quatro anos estava ao seu lado. O que ela podia fazer? Acreditar mais uma vez nele e ser enganada pelo homem que tanto ama? Estava fora de cogitação, seu coração não agüentaria outra vez. Como estariam todos? E Yukito? Será que ele estava bem? Espera do fundo do coração que sim, foi uma tola por ter deixá-lo naquele estado, mas o coração de mãe falou mais alto.

_**I'd like to run away from you**_

_Eu gostaria de correr longe de você_

_**But if I were to leave you I would die**_

_Mas se eu fosse o deixar eu morreria_

_**I'd like to break the chains you put around me**_

_Eu gostaria de quebrar as cadeias você pôs ao redor de mim_

**And yet I'll never try**

E ainda eu nunca tentei

O orgulho de Shoran, estava o vencendo-o, queria perguntar a ela, por que havia se casado com Yukito? O que ela estava pensando dele? O mais provável que aconteceria era uma resposta atravessada por parte dela. Queria contar tudo a ela que havia aconteceu com ele, mas ela acreditaria? Como tudo estava andando entre eles, possivelmente não. Queria poder esquecer de tudo e começar do zero, ter uma vida feliz ao lado dela e do filho. Virou para observá-la novamente e viu-a com pequenas lágrimas saírem dos olhos dela, e ela tentando escondê-las inutilmente.

Shoran (docemente): - 'Sakura.. A gente precisa conversar!'.

Sakura (secando as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos, com voz áspera): - 'Não temos nada para conversar Li... Não quero ser mais uma vez enganada por você! Ou você acha que foi fácil superar que você me largou há quatro anos?'.

_**No matter what you do you drive me crazy**_

_Não importa que você me leve à loucura_

_**I'd rather be alone**_

_Eu preferiria estar só _

_**But then I know my life would be so empty**_

_Entretanto eu sei que minha vida estaria tão vazia _

**As soon as you were gone**

_Tão logo você estivesse ido_

Shoran assustou com as últimas palavras, ele nunca a largaria por nada desse mundo.

Shoran (aproximando-se dela): - 'Se você pelo menos deixasse que eu falasse o que realmente aconteceu...!'.

Sakura (recuou): - 'Não é necessário Li... Eu sempre soube que VOCÊ tinha outra em Hong Kong... ou você achava que eu ficava super feliz por você ir aquelas festas do seu Clã? Tenho certeza que eu era a amante... E a outra a oficial... Que era exibida para todos!'.

_**Impossible to live with you**_

_Impossível viver com você_

_**But I could never live without you**_

_Mas eu nunca poderia viver sem você_

_**For whatever you do / For whatever you do**_

_Para tudo que faz você / Para tudo que faz você_

_**I never, never, never**_

_Eu nunca, nunca, nunca_

_**Want to be in love with anyone but you**_

_Quero estar apaixonado por qualquer um sem ser você_

Shoran não acreditava no que ela estava dizendo, quando a cabeça dela queria ser fértil era. Ele nunca a levava, pois sabia o que poderia acontecer com ela e sua mãe ajudava-o ao máximo nisso.

Sakura (continuou amargurada): - 'Eu não era o bastante para o famoso Shoran Li... O FUTURO LIDER DO CLÃ LI' – (como ela odiava lembrar a aquilo) – 'Mas é claro que não! O que uma pobre japonesa como eu teria a oferecer ao seu Clã?'.

Shoran (não agüentando mais): - 'Sakura... Você sabe mais do que eu mesmo... Que odeio aquela tradição deles!'.

_**Impossible to live with you**_

_Impossível viver com você _

_**But I could never live without you**_

_Mas eu nunca poderia viver sem você _

_**For whatever you do / For whatever you do**_

_Para tudo que faz você / Para tudo que faz você_

Sakura: - 'Se as odiasse tanto assim... Você poderia ter os enfrentado pelo amor que existia entre nós'.

Shoran apertou fortemente suas mãos e virou o rosto para não poder vê-la mais, ela estava certa completamente certa, se ele tivesse sido mais forte enfrentado o Clã, em vez de escondê-los a verdade. Acabado com tudo, mas não podia deixar sua mãe a mercê daqueles idiotas, como o único homem da família tinha que proteger a honra da mesma, mesmo que isto custasse caro a ele. Em todos os encontros do Clã, lhe faziam a mesma pergunta, até quando ele pretendia ficar enrolando-os para conseguir pegar as Cartas Clow? Se fosse o caso mandariam outra pessoa para fazê-lo se isso revolvesse o problema. E foi o que fizeram depois que o seqüestraram. Ou inda ficavam falando que estava na hora dele se casar com um membro do Clã, mas ele isso só poderia acontecer quando ele concluísse sua missão.

**### Flashback ###**

Shoran andava pelos longos corredores do antigo castelo do Clã, sentia-se totalmente revoltado com tudo e todos o que não esperava era encontrá-la.

Chiemi (bufando): - 'Shoran Li... Até quando você pretende ficar me enrolando?'.

Shoran passou por ela sem olhá-la, porém ela o segurou pelo braço.

Chiemi (sarcástica): - 'Você não pode ignorar a sua futura esposa!'.

Shoran (irritado): - 'Eu nunca me casarei com você!'.

Chiemi (fazendo o sinal de negativo com o dedo): - 'Está enganado... Querido Shoran...' - (abaixou o dedo e o soltou)- 'Nós já fomos predestinados a nos casar... E não vai ser você... Que vai dizer o contrário!'.

Shoran (irônico): - 'Você acha mesmo... Que eu vou aceitar tudo que eles mandam? Eu tenho minhas próprias vontades... E eu nunca aceitarei um casamento arranjado!'.

Chiemi: - 'Novamente está enganado... Aqui é feita toda a vontade dos Sábios... E se eles querem que nos casemos e acham que isso será bom para todo o Clã... Não será você e nem eu que irão reclamar... Além do mais...' – (Fez com os Shoran ficasse encostado na parede e aproximou-se do ouvido dele) – 'Isso é o que eu mais desejo!'.

Começou beijá-lo pelo pescoço, porém ele a retirou segurando com as duas mãos.

Shoran (arrogante): - 'Nunca mais faça isso Chiemi!... Nunca lhe dei tamanha liberdade!!'.

Chiemi: - 'Nossa Shoran... Você não sabe mesmo tratar uma mulher... Ou será que você pegou esse costume dos japoneses?'.

Shoran (ainda mais arrogante): - 'Isso não tem nada a ver... Você não é a pessoa que amo!'.

Arrependeu profundamente pelo que disse, Chiemi podia usar isso contra ele.

Chiemi (vendo que ele havia ficado apreensivo): - 'Então é por isso que você me evita tanto...' – (com lágrimas nos olhos) – 'O Clã vai adorar saber disso... Tenho certeza que você será deposto!'.

E começou a correr, porém Shoran a segurou.

Shoran: - 'Chiemi... Não faça essa besteira... O que estaria ganhando com isso?'.

Chiemi (sorrindo irônica): - 'Vê-lo ser humilhado por todos do Clã... Será o meu maior prazer!'.

Conseguiu se desvencilhar dele e correu o mais rápido que conseguia. Quando notou que ele não podia mais vê-la e pode chorar tudo que estava guardado em seu coração. Não podia acreditar que fora trocada por uma estúpida japonesa! Como odiava aquela garota! Queria se vingar dele e saiba quem procurar! O seu mestre Shin. Limpou seus olhos e foi à procura dele.

**### Fim ###**

_**I never, never, never**_

_Eu nunca, nunca, nunca _

_**Want to be in love with anyone but you**_

_Quero estar apaixonado por qualquer um sem ser você_

Sakura (a um passo de cair do prédio): - 'Sabe Li...' – (deixou uma lágrima solitária cair e no mesmo instante uma leve chuva caiu sobre eles) – 'Eu... O que eu mais queria... Era nunca ter te conhecido!' – (aquelas palavras doeram em ambos) – 'Assim eu não precisaria estar sofrendo tanto por sua causa!'.

Fechou os olhos.

_**You make me sad**_

_Você me faz fraca_

_**You make me strong**_

_Você me faz forte_

_**You make me mad**_

_Você me faz furiosa_

_**You make me long for you / You make me long for you**_

_Você me faz muito longe de você / Você me faz muito longe de você_

_**You make me live**_

_Você me faz viver_

_**You make me die**_

_Você me faz morrer_

_**You make me laugh**_

_Você me faz rir_

_**You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you**_

_Você me faz chorar por você / Você me faz chorar por você_

Shoran sentiu a áurea dela desaparecer e viu que ela começava a cair do prédio. Sem pensar muito, invocou vento. Asas de vento formaram em suas costas e foi resgatá-la. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ele tinha que se impor mais para que ela pelo menos o ouvisse. Mas isso não era coisa para se pensar naquele instante, agora ele tinha que salvá-la. Fez um vôo rasante de encontro ao chão, quanto mais rápido ia parecia que mais longe ela ficava.

_**I hate you**_

_Eu o odeio_

_**Then I love you**_

_Então eu o amo_

_**Then I love you**_

_Então eu o amo_

_**Then I hate you**_

_Então eu o odeio_

_**Then I love you more**_

_Então eu o amo mais_

_**For whatever you do**_

_Para tudo que faz você_

_**I never, never, never**_

_Eu nunca, nunca, nunca_

_**Want to be in love with anyone but you**_

_Quero estar apaixonado por qualquer um sem ser você_

Shoran: - 'Deus Dragão do Vento... Vinde a Mim!'.

O dragão deu algumas voltas em torno de Shoran antes de ir ao encontro de Sakura e finalmente conseguiu fazê-la parar a queda livre.

Shoran soltou um suspiro de alívio, era a segunda vez em apenas um dia que ela o deixava em pânico. Levou-a até o apartamento e recolheu sua carta. Mediu o batimento cardíaco dela, para seu alívio estava tudo normal, notou que no bolso dela a esfera estava brilhando, outra vez teriam que viajar, retirou-a e ela parou. Novamente o mapa mundial apareceu e um pontinho na Inglaterra brilhava. O mapa focalizou o país e mostrou a região que estava com uma grande concentração de energia de Ying.

Shoran (guardando-a no bolso de Sakura novamente): – "Sakura por que tudo entre nós tem que ser tão difícil?..." - (passou sua mão sobre o rosto delicado dela) – "Não vou me importar o quanto você... Não queria me escutar... Quando acordar... Irá ter que ouvir tudo que eu tenho para dizer!".

Sorriu. Levantou-se e invocou sua Carta Teletransporte.

**A Ser Continuado...**

**# # # SKS # # #**

No SKS anterior...

_Kero (pensando alto): - 'Que histórias são essas?'._

_Nelly deu um cascudo no Kero._

_Nelly (no ouvido dele): - 'Já foi difícil lembrar.. Mas agora você quer o nome?'_

_kero: - 'Hei... Eu também vou reclamar... Eu não participei dessa fic.. Senão eu iria lembrar do nome!'_

_Kamui: - 'Ai meu Deus!!!!! Mas essa bola de pelo não se toca mesmo!!!!!!' - (passando a mão na cara) - 'Como alguém pode ser tão obtuso?'._

Kero (bravo): - 'Heiii... Quem é obtuso aqui?'.

Kamui (balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro): - 'Essa bola de pêlo!'.

Tomoyo (desapontada): - 'Já se esqueceram que eu to aquii?!?!?!'.

Spii (batendo com a pata esquerda no ombro dela): - 'Esses dois quando começam a discutir... esquecem de tudo!'

Nelly (fazendo um carinho na cabeça dela): - 'Querida, você é maravilhosa!!! Não tem pq se sentir desse jeito!!!'

Tomoyo (revoltada): - 'Já que sou maravilhosa... COLOQUE-ME COMO PROTAGONISTA NESSE FIC!'.

Nelly (tentando contornar a situação): - 'Mas... A fic já está no clímax!! Como posso te colocar como principal?!'

Tomoyo (dando a resposta mais obvio do mundo): - 'Muito simples! de um sumiço nos protagonistas!'.

Nelly (contrariada): - 'Mais sumidos que eles já estão?'.

Tomoyo (revoltada): - 'EU QUERO UMA FIC SÓ MINHA!'.

Tomoyo (saindo com raiva): - 'VOU RECLAMAR COM O MEU AGENTE'.

Spii: - 'Será q ela vai processar a gente?'.

Kero (confuso): 'pelo que?'

Nelly ficou assustada.

Spii: - 'Por ela não ser a principal'.

Kamui: - 'Aiaiaia.. Cada vez.. fica mais difícil entramos em um acordo!'.

Kero: - 'Acha mesmo? Depois ela se encontra com a Sakura e esquece disso! Até parece que vocês não conhecem a Tomoyo'.

Nelly: - 'Pensando bem... A gente pode pedir pra Sakura deixar ela ser filmada um pouco pra Tomoyo esquecer tudo, né?'

Spii: - 'Certo. Mas será que ela não via cobrar extra por isso?

kero: - que isso.. a tomoyo adora fazer isso!

Spii:' não ela.. a Sakura! Ela realmente não gosta de ser filmada... não depois de passar 4 horas naquele festival de primavera sendo filmada pela Tommy'.

Kero: - 'Mas ela VAI quer que gostar... Querendo ou não ou a tomoyo fica louca de vez

Nelly: - 'Ou então fazemos o que fazemos sempre...' –(sorriso enorme)- 'Ameaçamos cortar a sobremesa dela!'

Kamui (vendo que ela errou): - 'Querida, isso é com o Kero'.

Kero faz cara feia.

Spii: - 'Se bem que ela mal tem sobremesa... o Kero como a dele E a dela'.

Nelly (contrariada): 'E a minha!.'.

Kamui: - 'E a minha!'.

Spii: - 'E se descuidar a minha também!'.

Nelly: - 'Spii.. Você está comendo doce escondido?'.

Spii (boca suja de chocolate): - 'Eu?'.

Kamui e Nelly (ficaram com olhos grandes): - 'Por Kami!'.

Spii começou a ficar bêbado.

Kero (fazendo festa): - 'Ueeeeeeeee MEU COMPANHEIRO DE AVENTURAS VOLTOU'.

Sessão impedida de ser continuada pois seus integrantes voaram janela afora. Deixando Nelly e Kamui ficaram de bocas abertas.

Nelly (pensativa): - 'A gente vai atrás deles?'.

kamui (sentando no sofá): - 'Os bichinhos são seus... Então é você vai atrás deles!'.

Nelly (chorando): - 'Mas Tókio é muito grande!'.

Kamui (com pena ao vendo-a chorando): - 'Tudo bem... Eu te ajudo'.

Nelly (pensando): - "Sabia que ia conseguir!"

Kamui (levantando-se): - 'E por onde começamos?'.

Nelly: - 'Bom' - (ficou toda disposta) – 'Eu não sei'.

kamui com gota.

Nelly pensativa.

Nelly (depois de um tempo): - 'Se o Spii ta daquele jeito... Eles só podem ter um objetivo'.

Kamui (entendendo tudo): - 'DOCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'.

Nelly: - 'E onde tem mais doces'.

Kamui (sem saber): - 'Onde que tem mais doces?

Nelly caiu pra trás.

Nelly (recuperando-se): - 'Na loja do Yukito!.. A gente foi lá ontem!

kamui (lembrando): - 'Ah! é VERDADE! VAMOS PARA LÁ!!'

Nelly (vendo se ele estava com febre): - 'Você está bem hoje?... Foi eu que fui torturada, por aqueles dois'.

Kamui: - 'Claro querida!'.

Nelly (não acreditando muito): - 'Sei'

Kamui (pronto para começar a procura): - 'Vamos agora?'

Nelly (agora era a sua fez de sentar o sofá): - 'Agora eu perdi a vontade!'.

kamui: - 'O QUE?'.

Será que ela estava batendo bem da cabeça?

Nelly (sorrindo amarelo): - 'Eu tava brincando!'

Kamui (desanimado): 'Era bom demais pra ser verdade'. 

Nelly (desconfiada): - 'Por que você está dizendo isso?'.

A ser continuado...

**# # # FIM# # #**

_N/N:_

_Olá... Finalmente um Capítulo só de SS... como foi difícil escrevê-lo mais valeu a pena!_

_Como a dona aqui foi distraída... esqueci de colocar a Yamazato pertence a Yoru... que gentilmente.. cedeu ela... para a tortura... hehehe..._

_A musica desse capítulo foi I hate you then I love you, cantada por Celine Dion e Pavarotti .. e foi a Carol.. que me passou outro dia... Valeu filhota!_

_Vamos aos agradecimentos..._

_Andréia ... A Reconciliação .... ainda não veio... mas isso tarda mais!_

_Camila Castle... Demorei um pouquinho.. mas ela está aqui!_

_Carol.. Filhota.... Eu já tinha pensado que você tinha esquecido de mim... brincadeirinha... Eu também amo escrever o SKS..._

_Lila e Carol... Obrigada... por me ajudarem.. a escrever o SKS... e revisarem... o capítulo de hoje.._

_Bom Natal... e Ótimo Ano novo!_

_Nelly Shirou_

_Blog da fic: luzeescuridao (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br._

_Data de postagem: 12/12/2004_


End file.
